


Magnificent and Furious

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Battle Scenes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Minor Character Death, Princess Emma Swan, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: After many years, rumors swirl that the Evil Queen is back and filled with more vengeance than ever. But instead of setting her sights on Snow White she goes for the thing  Snow loves most, her beloved daughter Emma. For her own safety, Emma is to be transported to safety on an unassuming merchant ship, where she meets two indentured servants hoping for a way to find their freedom.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here she is! My Captain Swan Big Bang fic, I have been working on this fic for three years and I would not have been able to finish had it not been for CSBB. My two betas justanotherwannabeclassic and eloquentlyenchanted where both a godsend and this fic would not be nearly as good as I hope it is if it wasn't for their hard work. I'm truly so grateful for you both. I also want to give a shout out to my artist princesse-swan for going above and beyond with my chapter headers, that's right I said headers because this wonderful person made multiple chapter headers for me and I cannot wait for you all to see them!
> 
> I would also like to note that this work features Regina in full on Evil Queen mode and does not shy away from it. This fic also does include some battle scenes, mentions of sex, sexual assault, and minor character death. 
> 
> All right boys and girls let's dive in!

_“Blessed be she who is both furious and magnificent”- Taylor Rhodes_

 

“How are you feeling Daddy?” Regina sat at her father’s bedside, sponging his sweaty forehead.

“Not well,” he coughed.

“Don’t talk like that, you’re going to get better.” She picked up the bowl of soup on his nightstand. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Regina, I am an old man-”

“No, you are all I have in this world. What would I do without you?” she gripped her father’s hand. “I’m not strong enough.”

“You’re stronger than you know Regina, look at you. You’ve set aside your hatred of Snow White for all these years, I cannot tell you how proud you have made me.” He coughed into a handkerchief. Regina helped him to sit up, rubbing him on the back, her eyes fell onto the bloodstained handkerchief.

“Daddy how long has this been going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Henry tried to hide the handkerchief.

“I’m talking about the bloody handkerchief, how long?”

“A few months,” he murmured before coughing again.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have healed you, I would have found a way, you know it.” Regina pleaded.

“Regina I am old, I have lived a long life. And watching you grow up has been the highlight of it.”

“Excluding the evil parts, I’m assuming,” Regina muttered.

“No, including them. You lost your way, but you found your way back when you refused to cast that curse. You never did tell me why,”

“Because I couldn’t live without you,” she said as two large tears fell from her eyes. “That would have been the price I had to pay.”

“You see? You are so strong. I am so proud of you Regina,” he looked her in the eyes before succumbing to another coughing fit. More blood flew from his mouth as he tried to conceal it into his handkerchief, but his breathing became erratic as he tried to draw breath. Regina tried everything she could think of to save him but by dawn, he was gone.

Regina stumbled from his room; her eyes sore and red, her hair frizzy and stuck to her neck with sweat. The walk to her chambers felt even longer than normal, her footsteps echoing off the walls of the somber dark castle. A numbness spread from her mottled heart to her hands all the way down to her feet as she put one foot in front of the other and slowly opened the door to her chambers. Her dress weighed heavy on her shoulders, the corset making it difficult to breathe; with shaking hands, she began to remove her gown. She blindly tried to unlace the laces at her back, a spark of anger igniting as her fingers fumbled with them. The fabric of her dress ripped as she clawed at her back, a frustrated growl bubbled up from her chest as she violently tore the gown from her body. The fabric pooled at her feet as she stepped out of it and stumbled to her wardrobe, wrenching the door open to scan for something new to wear. Her eyes fell onto the mirror embedded into the door and a face she hadn’t called upon in many years came to her mind’s eye.

No, she couldn’t; she wouldn’t call upon him to spy on Snow White. Not when she had abstained all these years. But her anger and her grief burned deep in her chest, filling her up until it threatened to spill through her fingertips as small flames.

“Mirror!”

“You called my Queen?” he answered as if it had been only yesterday that she had last called upon him.

“I need to see her, show me Snow White,” Regina snarled, her throat hoarse and her eyes hot.

“It’s been many years since you’ve asked me that.”

“Just do it!” Regina roared. The Mirror cast her a contemptuous look before dissolving and bringing to view a castle Regina had once known, along with a grown woman Regina had known as a child and a bandit. Snow White had grown gracefully into a queen, only a few lines around her eyes and the grey streaking through her hair gave away her age. Regina watched as she talked to a young woman, who couldn’t yet be twenty years of age. She had to be Snow White’s daughter, the Savior, no doubt beloved by her parents and her people perhaps even more so than Snow White had been. Regina regarded the girl who was prophesied to defeat her. She clearly took after her shepherd father, the light blonde hair that fell nearly to her waist in golden waves was clear enough along with a defiant streak that her father possessed. As Regina glared at the happy mother and daughter duo as a young boy on the cusp of becoming a young man burst into the room followed by the false prince who was holding a small girl in his arms.

Regina regarded them as wave upon wave of anger and resentment, and grief hit her square in the chest. Once again Snow White was surrounded by people who loved and adored her, while she, Regina, sat in isolation and exile. Her moment of weakness when she refused to crush her father’s heart all those years ago had been pointless, she lost him anyway and Snow White still had everything.

She lost her true love Daniel, she lost her mother Cora, she lost the respect of the Dark One, and now she lost her father. She lost everything and Snow White gained not just a True Love but three brats who no doubt loved her.

 _Well, it’s time to fix that_ , Regina thought to herself. She had lost everyone, it was time for Snow White to lose something. Magic came easily to her as she dressed herself with a wave of her hand. She found the spell book in which she discovered a spell that had been all too tempting all those years ago but unfortunately the necessary ingredients hadn’t existed yet. But now, Regina looked back to the mirror and narrowed her eyes at the image of the blonde young woman. Now she had everything she needed. And nothing to lose


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we meet the whole Charming family! Again really huge thank yous to my betas justanotherwannabeclassic and eloquentlyenchanted for really making this fic the best it can be. Also be sure to go to my tumblr imhookedonaswan.tumblr.com to see the amazing fic headers princesse-swan has made for each chapter!

The torches of the great ballroom cast a warm glow on all the guests in attendance for the Crown Princess Emma of Misthaven’s birthday ball. The jewels at the ears, necks, wrists, and fingers of the guest glittered and reflected off each other as they danced and drank from the impressive royal wine collection. Despite being the guest of honor, Emma herself had taken a step back from the revelry as a way to catch her breath and have a moment of privacy. She spotted her mother and father talking and laughing with the usual crowd of people. Her mother insisted that one day Emma would come to enjoy and seek out the company of others. Emma knew she would always need these secluded moments to herself if she were to ever rule properly.

She saw her little brother, Leo, join her parents and their friends and tell an apparently hilarious joke since all the adults were still laughing heartily. Emma couldn’t help but think that Leo might be a better choice for Heir of Misthaven -- he was outgoing and friendly without being naive. Surely he would be able to secure more alliances with neighboring kingdoms and principalities than her sullen and shrewd self. But being firstborn, Emma would be the one to inherit the crown and the throne and the responsibility. Perhaps Leo could be her official ambassador, to give lords and ladies and all other highborn people a good impression of Misthaven.

“Emma?” a tiny voice spoke as Emma felt someone pulling at her billowing skirt. Emma looked down and saw her baby sister Charlotte, still in her nightclothes, looking up at her expectantly.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Emma asked, smiling down at the little girl.

“I’m not tired,” the little girl pouted, “Besides, I want to dance.”

“How about this, you can dance one dance with me and then I’ll take you up to bed.”

“But it’s your birthday, Emmy,” Charlotte looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Yes and that means I can choose to do what I want and right I would like a dance with my little sister,” Emma extended her hand to Charlotte. Charlotte threaded her small fingers between Emma’s and practically pulled Emma out onto to the dancefloor. Emma heard the good-natured chuckles from her guests as she and Charlotte danced freely with each other, not caring that they weren’t following the correct steps.

“Excuse me,” a man about Emma’s age approached the two princesses, Emma recognized him as Prince Philip II, heir to very fertile farmlands and, as her mother loved to point out, a suitable prospect for a husband. He knelt down to Charlotte’s level, “Do you mind if I have a dance with your sister?”

“NO!” Charlotte stamped her foot, “It’s my turn to dance with Emmy, you wait your turn!” Emma bit her lip as she struggled not to laugh at the young prince’s expression, it was clear he had not been expecting that at all.

“Charlotte what are you doing out of bed?” Their mother Snow White seemed to appear out of nowhere at the slightest sound of commotion. 

“She just wanted a dance,” Emma cut in, “I was going to take her up to bed after the song was over.”

“Oh, Emma, you don’t have to do that, I’ll take her up. You can have a dance with Prince Philip here,” she smiled warmly at the lordling and picked up a protesting Charlotte balancing her on her hip. 

Emma knew exactly what her mother was doing. This ball wasn’t just to celebrate her birthday, but also to announce to the world that she was now available for courtship. Prince Philip’s parents, King Philip and Queen Aurora, were close friends and allies of her parents and Emma knew a marriage would only strengthen that alliance.

“I’m sorry for upsetting your sister,” Prince Philip apologized as he took her hand and waist.

“It’s all right, she’s certainly spirited,” Emma smiled at her mother’s retreating back.

“She’ll give whatever man that courts her an interesting ride.”

“She’s only 6, I don’t think she has to worry about such things yet.”

“My apologies, Your Highness,” an awkward silence settled between them. “Good band your parents got,” Prince Philip tried again.

Emma opened her mouth to answer but any and all words left her when the doors to the ballroom banged open. A woman stood in the center, a sinister smile on her face. Despite never setting eyes on her before, Emma knew instantly this was the Evil Queen who had not been seen since her parent’s wedding and whom many had thought was gone. 

“My, my, what a grand affair,” the Queen snarled, taking several lazy steps forward as many people stood in shock at her sudden appearance. “Remember this night as it will be the last night of peace this kingdom will ever see.”

“We defeated you once, we will defeat you again!” Emma’s father, King David, shouted above the panicked screams of their guests, drawing his greatsword from its sheath as he rushed through the retreating crowd.

“Please,” the Evil Queen chuckled, “You only won because I was weak, but now? Now, I am stronger than even I could have thought. And, I have ways of outliving you and your children and even Snow White.”

“What are you talking about?” Snow White had come back into the ballroom, her bow out and an arrow already aimed towards Regina.

“I mean that now, I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I have a way to become invisible but I only need one thing. The Savior.” 

Emma acted quickly, grabbing Prince Philip’s sword from his belt and standing in front of Regina. “And what do you need from me?”

“How very like your parents you are, so forward and so dense. No finesse. You can guess what I need from you, Savior, and you will give it to me once you realize that there is no other way. But not tonight-- tonight I will let you celebrate. Consider it a gift from your dear grandmother. "  Regina turned her attention to Snow White, “ Snow White you know all too well what I am capable of, do not take me lightly,” with a wave of her hands the queen vanished in a puff of red smoke as two swords and an arrow flew towards her. 

Emma stared at the spot on the floor where the Evil Queen had once stood, as people ran in all directions out of the ballroom.

* * *

 

“We can’t just turn tail and run!” Emma slammed her hand on the council table. The war council meeting had been going on for hours. Her parents and others wanted to keep Emma away while Emma herself along with the other half of their council wanted to fight.

“Emma you don’t know Regina like we do. This isn’t the same Evil Queen we fought all those years ago, she’s changed. She’s unhinged,” her mother said.

“What was the point of teaching me to sword fight or to shoot an arrow? Why have the Blue Fairy try to teach me to strengthen my magic? Why invest all this time teaching me to defend myself if you never wanted me to actually do it?” Emma questioned.

“Those were for last-ditch efforts so that you were never completely helpless should you be kidnapped. But Emma you cannot go off half-cocked and expect to win. You’ve never seen battle, you’ve grown up so lucky. You don’t understand how devastating a war with Regina would be,” David pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

“She threatened  _ me.  _ I’m not going to tuck my tail between my legs and slink away like a kicked dog. I want to take the fight directly to her, no army. No one but me has to be in danger.”

“No. Absolutely not. Emma you are the Crown Princess and Heir to the throne, it’s too dangerous. You have no idea what Regina is capable of.”

“Then tell me! Give me an idea then!”

“She wants to take your heart,” Snow White spoke up finally. Emma stared at her. “There’s a spell, a horrible spell. She needs your heart in order to live forever, with your heart she can watch as all of us die. Me, your father, Leo, and even Charlotte will die, but she will live on. That’s her new means of revenge.”

“How do you know?” David asked, his voice hollow.

“Before Emma was born, Blue and I poured over spellbooks trying to find out what curse Regina was plotting. We were sure it would be the Dark Curse but as the years stretched on it seemed more and more unlikely.”

“But what of the price? What price will she pay to live forever?” Jiminy Cricket asked from his microphone.

“To live forever means that you’re alone. You outlive everyone and eventually, there’s no one left. Regina’s lost everyone, she’s already alone,” Snow said. “Regina has nothing to lose and she’s half mad already. I can see the appeal this curse would have for her.”

“So what’s your plan? Hide me away until she dies? Who knows how long that could take? She could raise an army-- you told me of her black knights. Are we sure that none are still loyal to her?”

“Emma--”

“Both of you have shown her mercy by banishing her; she still lives in a castle, she still had all her finery, her magic. All of that must have festered within her all these years. You say that she’s unhinged then what guarantee is there that she’ll slink back into solitude if she cannot find me? What if she goes for Leo or for--gods forbid--Charlotte? We need to end her while we still can,” Emma’s fist came down hard on the table, rattling the heavy wooden table.

“That’s enough,” her father raised his voice. Emma silenced herself instantly, it was the first time David had ever shouted at her. “Don’t you think that your mother and I have feared that something like this would happen? That we have feared for you and your siblings’ lives since the day you were born?” Emma looked down at the table, unable to meet her father’s eye. 

“I’m sorry Father,” she said quietly.

“Our top goal is to keep you and your siblings alive. It’s not that we don’t have faith in you or that we don’t believe that you could win, I just can’t take the chance of losing any of you.”

“What do you suggest?”

“There has been a plan in place ever since your mother found out she was pregnant. You were to go through the wardrobe that was in your nursery to safety should the Queen’s curse come. But the wardrobe can only take one and there are three of you now so the plan had to be modified. You and your siblings will be placed on our three fastest ships and sent in different directions.”

“You mean to split us up? For how long and how far apart would we be from each other?” Emma’s heart broke at the thought of never seeing Leo or her little Charlotte again; she began to pace around the table, her hands clasped tightly together. “Look I know my magic isn’t exactly reliable but wouldn’t it be safer if I was with them? Just in case everything else fails, that way Leo and Charlotte aren’t completely defenseless?”

“It’s the only way to ensure that you will all be safe, even if Regina finds one of you she won’t have all of you,” David explained, his eyes following his daughter as she made another lap around. “I know you’ve been trying to hone your magic for years, but we need to be reasonable in this. Your magic is unpredictable at best when you try to push it and in a truly dangerous and stressful situation when emotions are running high we can’t take any risks.”

“But what if she finds Charlotte? Charlotte’s only six she can’t defend herself.”

“I took a potion before you were born, that prevented Regina from doing any bodily harm to me. That protection extends to you, Leo, and Charlotte; she cannot directly harm any of you,” Snow reached out to her, but Emma walked past her without noticing her mother’s outstretched hand.

“Then why do we have to go anywhere in the first place? Why go into hiding? Contact the Blue Fairy again, she must be able to do something to help us.”

“Just because Regina herself cannot hurt you, it doesn’t mean her soldiers or assassins can’t. When she finds out that you and your siblings are in hiding you can be sure that she will place a high price on your capture. Each of you will have a personal guard, only our best and most trusted soldiers,” David described. “It was Blue herself who helped us formulate this plan.”

“We will be united again, Emma. This isn’t forever,” Snow White’s hand found Emma’s as she rounded the table yet again and gripped tight. “It’s what our family does, we find each other.”

Emma looked from her mother to her father realizing that the decision had already been made and that she had no more choice in the matter, “When do we leave?”

“Tonight at midnight.”

“I suppose I had better start packing then.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the absolutely gorgeous chapter header @princese-swan created on my blog! Huge thanks to her and my two beta readers @justanotherwannabeclassic and @eloquentlyenchanted and to readers like you! Hope yall enjoy!
> 
> Be aware that this chapter contains some pretty harsh corporal punishment

Killian’s eyes itched with fatigue as he stood with a straight back and stiff knees for the arrival of the precious cargo the captain told them they would be transporting. He shifted his weight slightly from foot to foot and wondered why all the crew members had to wait out on deck for this so-called “precious” cargo, surely only a few crewmen needed to see the object on board.

“Stand up straight Jones, show some respect,” the first mate barked at him. Killian rolled his eyes and thought longingly of his flask stowed away in his bunk. Hopefully, once all this pomp and circumstance was over and done with he could sneak below deck and have a nice long drink. He heard the hoofbeats of approaching horses, finally whatever they were transporting had arrived. He craned his neck, looking for a chest or trunk, surely something so valuable would come locked away securely. 

Instead, he saw a group of six or so people riding towards them, most were wearing heavy plate armor while one seemed to be smaller and lighter than the others. They pulled up to the docks and started to dismount. He noticed that the smallest of the party was a young woman, her long hair pulled back away from her face.

“Kneel before the princess, mates,” the captain shouted as the party began to walk up the gangplank. Kilian’s mind blanched as he struggled to keep his expression,  _ the princess? Surely they weren’t transporting the princess? _

“I said kneel before the lady, Jones or has all that drink finally gone to your head?” A rough and calloused hand jostled Killian’s shoulder and he sank to his knees, turning his head ever so slightly to glare at his captain. What he wouldn’t give to punch the man square in the eye one day.

“Temper, brother,” Liam whispered from his spot beside Killian. 

“Alright mates, the crown princess is in danger and we have been charged with taking her to safety. Now, while she’s on board we won’t be making port for a while so I hope that you all got your jollies from the last time so the memories can warm your beds at night. Business will remain strictly as usual when we set sail but please remember that there is a lady around. I wouldn’t do anything to get on her or her guard, Sir August’s, bad side.”

Killian looked to the only guard who remained on board with the princess, he was young perhaps the same age as Killian, a smattering of dark hair dusted the guard’s face. Despite his young age, he was clearly a high ranking member of the royal guard judging by the quality of his sword and armor. Killian hoped he would have the good sense to take that off once they got out to sea, plate armor on a ship at sea practically invited the wearer to fall overboard. His eyes followed to the princess, taking a moment to look at her properly. They were about the same age, Killian thought he might be one or two years older, and stronger looking than Killian would have imagined a crown princess to be. Her arms seemed well muscled under the sleeves of her shirt and she was outfitted in leather breeches with a sword belt and a vest instead of the poofy gown Killian had seen noblewomen wear when they ventured to the docks. His eyes lingered on her stunning face, she was more beautiful than he could’ve dreamt; high cheekbones, full lips, and tendrils of blonde hair woven into a braid. But it was her eyes that were the most striking, jade green and full of a fire and fierceness Killian had yet to see in anyone.  

“We set sail immediately, to your stations men!” his captain shouted pulling Killian out of his reverie. He sprang into his work, shimmying up the mainmast with the other midshipmen to unfurl the sails. He saw from above the captain escorting the princess and her guard below decks, no doubt to a private cabin away from the rest of the crew. Killian couldn’t help but feel strangely satisfied when the princess kept a large distance between herself and the captain. 

* * *

The next morning Killian and Liam were tasked with swabbing the deck, a chore that Killian loathed. As the captain took nearly every opportunity to make his life miserable whenever he was near. The captain appeared busy as he showed the princess around the ship explaining how things worked and the jobs of the various men. The princess, he noticed, looked politely interested but there was something in her face that told Killian she would rather be somewhere else.

“Look right, Jones, I want that deck so clean the princess can see her face in it.” The first mate called to him. Killian scowled and plunged his hand into the bucket that sat between him and Liam ignoring the pain in his hand as the lye burned his skin

“Easy, brother, don’t go causing a scene,” Liam whispered as he diligently scrubbed the deck. “Soon enough we’ll have the money to buy commissions to the Navy and we’ll be free men at last.” 

“Please, as if this one could ever survive in the Navy, they look down on insolent drunks with no sense of authority.” Liam and Killian looked up to see that Captain Silver was standing over them, looking even smugger than he usually did. The princess and her guard were standing a few yards away looking out at the horizon, to deeply engaged in what looked like a hushed argument to pay attention.

“Well now we know why you’ve never been in the Navy then,” Killian said before he could stop himself. Silver’s eyes darkened and he took a step forward.

“I wouldn’t test me if I were you boy, I can make sure that you never see an inch of freedom for the rest of your miserable life,” he growled before kicking the bucket over. “You missed a spot.”

Anger rippled through Killian’s body and before he could stop himself he leaped to his feet, his face mere inches from the captain’s face and his hands balled into fists.

“Killian, no!” Liam cried as he tried to pull Killian back down. “He’s sorry Captain, I’ll make sure he calms down.”

“He’s too hot-headed for your soft words, he needs some sense whipped into him. Twenty lashes at once.”

“No, Captain Silver, please!” Liam begged.

“Silence or that’ll be twenty lashes for you as well!” Captain Silver said coolly, stepping back as several crewmen tried to wrestle Killian to his knees. “No need to be gentle lads.” 

It took five men to get Killian to his knees and into position, his shirt torn open and his back exposed and awaiting the lashes. Killian stared up defiantly at the captain and kept his lips fused shut, refusing to make a sound as the whip struck his skin in quick strokes.

“Captain Silver!” Princess Emma stormed over, much to the disgrace of her guard who was trying to pull her back towards where they had been standing. “Stop this at once.”

“Your Highness you shouldn’t see this,” he said as he tried to lead her away, but she wrenched her arm away from his grip and stood toe to toe in front of the captain.

“You shouldn’t be whipping this man after you provoked him,” Emma said as she glared at Captain Silver, a fire burning in her eyes.

“Princess perhaps you are mistaken, this boy is a troublemaker and needs to be punished. You’ve a soft heart, perhaps you should retire to your cabin.” An oily smile spread across the captain’s face revealing several gold teeth.

“It would be in your best interest, Captain, to not directly contradict your crown princess and the future ruler of this kingdom. I told you to stop this and that’s an order.” Captain Silver’s smile fell into a scowl. The princess furrowed her brow, her head held high and her eyes hard, refusing to back down to Silver. 

“You think you can give me an order on my ship? I’ve got news for you, Your Highness, you’re not the queen yet.” He raised his hand as if to strike her but was stopped when her guard quickly caught his wrist, twisting it back painfully.

“You lay a hand on her Highness and you will lose it,” he threatened, his other hand firmly gripping the hilt of his sword. Silver wrenched his hand out of the guard’s grip, his eyes squarely on the other man’s sword. 

“Let him up,” he grumbled, sneering at the princess and her guard. The men around hesitated, unsure of what to do. 

“You heard your captain, let him up,” the princess turned to them, directing her fire at them.

The men sprang into action hauling Killian to his feet, the lashes stung as he moved and his torn shirt hung off his torso, his gaze fixed on the princess before Silver snapped him back to reality. “Count yourself lucky that the princess would ever take a liking to an urchin like you boy,” he said in a harsh whisper. “Everyone back to work; the show’s over.” The other crew members quickly returned to their posts and duties while the princess was led, rather reluctantly, back to the safety of her cabin.

“Come, Killian, let’s get you cleaned up,” Liam placed his hand on Killian’s shoulder and made to walk with him below deck to their bunks.

“Ah, ah, ah, Jones, I believe I said for everyone to get back to work. Once this deck is up to my standards then he can go and lick his wounds.” 

Killian silently seethed but kept his mouth shut lest he give Silver an ounce of satisfaction. He knew the man would look for any excuse to punish both him and Liam for what had just happened, so with his jaw clenched he went back to scrubbing the deck doing his best to ignore the pain in his back and the jeers of the other crewmen. 

Once their work for the day was done, Killian and Liam headed to the galley to get their dinner. His stomach rumbled loudly, just the thought of hardtack and salted beef made Killian’s mouth water.

“Oi, boy!” The cook, Murphy, called out. Killian and Liam looked up, “Not you, the younger one!”

“What is it, Murphy?” Killian asked, so focused on the pot of stew simmering above the controlled fire that he didn’t notice Murphy place a nicely laid tray on the counter in front of him.

“The princess requires her supper, and seeing as how she’s taken a liking to you the captain says that you should be the one to take it to her.”

“Can’t it wait a minute?” Killian asked, his hunger getting the better of his judgment.

“You really think you can eat before the Crown Princess? Are you mad? You can eat when you come back if there’s anything left,” Murphey pushed the tray forward. Killian huffed and grabbed the tray off the counter, hoping that Liam would save him at least a couple bites of food. 

“She’s holed up in the first mate’s cabin, down the hall, and to the left. Don’t dawdle.” The cook shooed him off. Killian rolled his eyes and stomped off in the direction of the princess’s cabin. He had a feeling that the captain had specifically asked the cook to have him take the princess’s food, knowing that by the time he got back to the galley there would be next to nothing left for him to eat. If only she hadn’t needed to be so damned noble and let him take his lashes like a man. He hadn’t needed her saving and moreover he hadn’t asked for it. And he certainly didn’t ask for the near constant jabs and jeers from the rest of the crew about needing to be saved by a fair maiden. He clenched his jaw, he needed a drink if only to dull the sounds of their taunts in his head.

“Bloody gits,” he murmured to himself as he held his hand up to knock on the door, stopping himself. He heard muffled voices from behind the door, one man and one woman, clearly the princess and her guard. They were arguing, Killian strained to hear but before he could even try to make anything out clearly the door was thrown open and the guard stormed out of the room, his hands thrown up in frustration.

“I’m not done!” The princess yelled as she followed him through the door and nearly into Killian. She stopped short and her cheeks colored, surprised to know her argument had an audience “Oh you’re the boy from earlier-- Killian, right?” she surveyed him. “I’m sorry if you heard anything.”

“Aye, well I have your dinner your Highness,” Killian said, trying to keep the edge out of his tone. He had no desire to be dragged into their quarrel.  

“Oh thank you,” the princess took the tray from him and looked down at it. “Would you like to share? I couldn’t eat all of this by myself.”

“I don’t need your charity,” Killian spat out before he could stop himself. The princess was taken aback before she frowned. 

“Fine then, there’s no need to be rude about it.” 

“Rude? You think I’m being rude?”

“Yes, of course, I think you’re being rude because in case you haven’t noticed you  _ are  _ being rude. And for no good reason, I might add.”

“If it weren’t for you and your damn dinner your highness, I would be able to eat after a long hard day of work.”

“If it weren’t for me you would have been whipped about twenty more times. And, in case you forgot, I  _ offered  _ to share with you. If you weren’t such a jackass you could have been eating instead of arguing with me.”

“I don’t need your help princess,” Killian said through gritted teeth.

“Good then I won’t bother next time,” she remarked curtly and slammed the door in his face. Killian huffed and stomped back to the galley but paused when she wrenched open her door once more. “And my name is Emma. If you’re going to argue with me we might as well be equals,” she gave the door a final slam. 

Killian stood shocked for a moment, almost blown away. He hadn’t expected the princess to have that kind of temper and he never would have dreamed that she would ever swear, no matter how angry she got. Whatever Killian had imagined a princess would be like, this princess-- (“Emma” he corrected himself. “Her name is Emma.”) was definitely not what he had expected. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting this later than I usually do, I went out of town and got stuck in major MAJOR traffic coming home. But I'm here now and I really hope yall like this chapter! Also please go to my tumblr to see the stunning chapter header @princese-swan made for me, these are all so gorgeous!

The skies grew steadily darker as they sailed further south and the thick humid air lay across the ship and its passengers like an unwanted blanket. More than once, Emma thought about stripping off her dress and jumping from the deck into the sea just for a chance to cool off. Of course, she wouldn’t, she knew that she would be sucked underneath the ship’s wake. Not to mention the sharks and krakens and more sinister things that the men spoke of hiding beneath the waves. 

She had taken to reading at the bow of the ship, letting the breeze as the ship broke through the waves cool her slightly as she tried to focus on the words in front of her, a task that was proving fruitless.  She kept glancing up to stare over the horizon or down to observe the crew members as they worked . And, try as she might stop them, her eyes kept finding Killian-- the man who apparently wanted to be whipped. She still couldn’t understand how he could be so angry after she saved him from a punishment he didn’t deserve. She watched as he hoisted a large coil of rope onto his shoulder, his arm muscles bulging under his shirt. Emma shook herself and forced herself to look down at her book but she couldn’t help but feel frustrated. Here she was stuck on a ship and staring at an almost annoyingly handsome cabin boy with stupid blue eyes and dark hair that she wanted to run her fingers through when she should be with her parents and defending her kingdom from the Evil Queen. They had been at sea for only four days but already it felt like an eternity; she felt isolated and useless as she sailed further and further away from her home. The only slight bright side was that her friend Pinocchio would be making the voyage with her, although it was proving difficult to call him “Sir August” in front of the crew and not Chio as she had for as long as she could remember. But he also refused to listen to her about her frustrations with being shipped off to twiddle her thumbs while her parents took care of Regina. He had gotten particularly cross with her two nights ago when she suggested sneaking onto a ship back to Misthaven once they made port, insisting that she needed to honor her parents' wishes and stay safe. She really ought to apologize for saying his knighthood made him honorable and boring but she’d let it simmer for another day. 

A drop of rain fell onto the page she had open rousing her from her thoughts. She looked up just as the clouds seemed to open up and pour down upon them. The wind roared and the sails billowed above her head.

“Your Highness!” Chio shouted and rushed up as quickly as he could while weighed down with his armor on and shouted over the wind, rain, and churning of the waves. “Captain says you should be below decks during this, it could get dangerous up here.”

“Is everyone going to be alright?” she asked. She watched, awestruck as barefooted men began to climb the masts and secure the sails.

“They’ll be fine, they’ve been through this sort of storm before. Now come on, Emma please,” Chio clasped her arm tightly and tried to lead her back to her cabin. Her boots slid slightly on the slippery wood as she made her way slowly across the deck. The wood creaked dangerously and as another strong gust of wind shook the ship, Emma stumbled, falling roughly to her knees.

“Are you alright?” Chio tightened his grip on her arm and hauled her back to her feet but a large wave crashed into the side of the ship rocking it violently.

“Captain Silver! Are you aware that this ship is pointed dead into that storm?” Emma looked up to see the other Jones brother, the elder one--Liam, perhaps-- shouting up at the captain. 

“Go back to your duties Jones, leave the navigating to the officers.”

“Well, they’re doing a piss poor job! We’re thirty degrees off course and headed straight into a hurricane, what kind of captain are you?” Killian asked as he hung onto the shrouds of the mainsail.

“The kind who doesn’t take orders from cabin boys or the daughters of bandits and shepherds,” Captain Silver said turning to stare at Emma.

“Captain, what is the meaning of this?” Emma bellowed at him, a numbness that has nothing to do with the wind or the rain fell over her.

“Long live the Evil Queen,” he smiled as he held the ship’s course straight into the eye of the storm. 

“Coward! Traitor!” Chio yelled as he drew his sword and ran towards the helm. But Liam Jones moved quickly and grabbed the captain’s sword and held it to his neck. 

“Captain, I’ve always abhorred the idea of mutiny,” he said through gritted teeth. “But I think for a treasonous wretch like you I’ll make an exception.”

“Now we can do this the easy way or the bloody way,” Killian said advancing.

“Go ahead and try, but a lot of good it’ll do you. You’ll still have to survive this storm,” Captain Silver laughed. Suddenly thunder boomed around them. Above them, they heard the sound of a sail ripping. The crewmen were not quick enough in furling it, so the wind tore harshly through the thick canvas. Seeing his opportunity Captain Silver punched Liam across the face making him drop the sword and stumble back into the railing. Chio surged forward and swung his sword at the captain only to be parried, they were locked in the fight as the storm surged all around them they could only focus on the other. Emma ran to Liam’s side to see if there was anything she could do to help. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, shaking his shoulder as he came to. 

“I’m fine, where’s Killian? Where’s my brother?” he asked blinking through the rain and seawater that blurred his vision.

“Liam! I’m here brother, I’m here,” Killian cried as he frantically slid across the wet deck on his knees.

“We should get him somewhere safe, he seems a bit dazed,” Emma said. 

“I don’t need your help,” Killian huffed, trying to get his brother to his feet.

“Well too bad, you’re getting it,” Emma pulled Liam’s arm around her shoulders so that he was supported on either side. Killian rolled his eyes but began walking toward the hatch that would take them below decks and out of the rain. 

Lightning flashed through the sky accompanied not by the boom of thunder but by the splintering and cracking of wood. They all looked up to see that the very top of the foremast had buckled under the strain caused by the wind and unfurled sails and was falling to the decks below. Everyone scrambled to get out of the way as the debris rained down all around them. The thick wood of the mast crashed down and leaving a gaping hole in the deck. 

“We’re taking on water!” someone shouted. “Abandon ship!”

“Cowards, you’re all cowards!” Captain Silver shouted as he tried to push Chio off as the knight had him pinned up against the railing with a sword to his throat.

“The only coward here is you,” Chio yelled throwing all his weight behind his sword.

“Aye but better to be a live coward than a dead nobleman,” Silver said before slicing Chio at the knee between his armor. Chio shouted in pain and recoiled enough for Silver to gain the advantage and push him up against the rails. 

“Chio, no!” Emma shouted and surged forward, dragging Liam and Killian along, but she was too late. Silver shoved Chio over the rail and Chio fell backward into the pitching and rolling sea. His hand stretched out and managed to grab Silver by his collar pulling him over as they both tumbled into the waters. Emma stopped dead, a rushing sound filling her ears and drowning out the roar of the wind and sea, the shouts of the crewmen, the slap of rain against the deck. Her vision tunneled, all she could see was the bit of rigging where Chio had fallen over. Her breathing came in shallow uneven bursts as her feet rooted themselves in place. Chio was gone, her one friend and protector, now sinking beneath the waves. 

“Princess, we have to get you out of here!” Liam said, jostling her back to reality.

“No, brother, we have to make sure you’re alright,” Killian protested, but Liam shook his head.

“I told you I’m fine, we have to get to a lifeboat, hurry!” Emma and Killian locked eyes and nodded. Killian began to lead the way through the wreckage and other crewmen who were fighting for a chance to get aboard a lifeboat.

“Coming through! Out of the way, we have the princess!” Killian shouted as they fought their way through. Emma kept her head down and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. They had been played and Captain Silver almost succeeded in killing her and everyone else on the ship. He had succeeded in killing Chio. What’s to say something similar hadn’t happened to Leo or, gods forbid, Charlotte? She swallowed thickly, she couldn’t allow herself to cry, lest s he blind herself more in spite of the rain and sea spray. 

“Alright princess up you get, come on into the boat now,” Killian had already helped Liam aboard and was holding out a hand for her. Emma looked back to see so many others still left on the ship and making their way towards her.

“No,” she shook her head, “Not until everyone else is aboard too.”

“Are you mad? There might not be room afterward,” Killian looked at her incredulously as another large wave crashed over the side of the ship, drenching the deck in even more water.

“I don’t take up that much space, I’m not leaving another man behind!” she insisted and started pushing more crewmen forward.

“I am going to regret this,” Killian muttered to himself before jumping back onto the deck and ushering more people onto the lifeboat. The quicker they got everyone on, the quicker they could row to safety. “All right I think that’s the last of the-” he was cut off by another boom of thunder and the cracking of wood. They both looked up to see the wood holding the lifeboat in place was splintering and falling apart.

“Get on the boat now!” Emma shouted and Killian didn’t need telling twice but as he stepped towards it the boat fell away completely.

“Shit! Liam!” Killian shouted as he tried to grab onto a rope.

“Look out!” Emma yelled as another wave, bigger than the rest, rose and fell right onto the deck knocking Killian and Emma off their feet they slid across the deck into the surging tide. 

Emma held her breath and tried with all her might to swim to the surface without colliding with anything. Her skirts and boots became waterlogged and weighed her down, but she didn’t have time to pull them off, her muscles screamed in protest as she kicked toward the surface. She broke the surface and took a deep breath of air only for another wave to crash over her. She was pushed beneath the water and tossed around like a ragdoll. Again she fought to the surface and blinked through the salt water that stung her eyes to look for something to anchor herself to. 

Someone surfaced a few feet from her and she could tell that it was Killian, scrambling onto a piece of what used to be the deck. She swam over to him, knowing her chances of survival were much better with him on that makeshift raft than by herself in the open water.

“Come on,” he said and held out his hand when he spotted her. She grasped it tight, feeling his callused skin against hers, and kicked her legs as he pulled her onto the raft.

“Thank you,” she panted and flopped unladylike onto the raft, grateful that it appeared to hold both their weight. “What do we do now?”

“We should try to find the lifeboat, there should be room for us there,” Killian said as he used a stray piece of debris to paddle them in the direction of where the lifeboat had been. Wasting no time Emma dipped her hands back into the water to try to help speed them along but waves kept pushing against them.

“Killian, we have to stop,” Emma said, through the spray that pelted her in the face.

“No, I’m not giving up on Liam,” Killian began paddling with more vigor than before.

“The waves too strong, we have to find a way to get out of this storm.” Killian looked alarmed, his eyes wide and wild with fear and desperation. Emma gently placed her hand on his shoulder, “We’ll find land and then we can find news.” Killian looked down at her hand and back to her face; Emma could see him trying to find another way and coming up with nothing. 

“Alright, well keep an eye out for land. And hold on, I don’t know if I’ll be able to go after you if you fall off.”

“Same to you,” she said. They clung on to their raft as the storm blew itself out and carried them with it. Emma had never been so cold and so wet in her life, there was no shelter to be found from the rain or the spray of the sea. Soon she couldn’t tell what was rain and what was sea water, she just hoped that they were able to find dry land soon so that she might stop shivering.

“Come here,” Killian said outstretching his arm to her, “We’ll be warmer if we huddle together.”

Emma nodded and slid closer to him, careful not to rock their raft too much, “Thank you.”

“You helped me, now I’m helping you. Just returning the favor,” he placed his arm around her shoulder, providing some shelter from the onslaught of water. They continued to drift for several hours, the thunder and lightning subsiding as time passed and the rain lightened up from a downpour to a drizzle. It was hours before either one of them spoke again, their eyes steady on the horizon or at least anywhere but on each other. Emma’s lids felt heavy, the sea had calmed enough that the waves beneath them felt like a gentle rock rather than a pitching and rolling mass and with each blink of her eye it became harder and harder to keep them open.

“Lass?” Killian shook her shoulder, pulling her out of her stupor. “I think I spy some land ahead.” He pointed and Emma squinted true the drizzle and mist, she could vaguely see something that looked like an island or sandbar in the distance.

“Are we able to get to it?” she asked, her voice hoarse after hours of disuse. 

“We should be unless there’s reef or rocks along the shoreline but I can’t tell from here,” he reached for his makeshift oar and tried to row them in the direction of the island. Emma looked around and saw a piece of wood that was barely hanging on to their makeshift raft. She reached out and pulled as hard as she could, effectively splintering off the piece of wood and giving her an oar of her own. She looked up to see Killian staring at her, eyebrows raised.

“What? If only one of us rows we’re just going to go in circles,” she blushed in spite of herself.

“I just-” he started before clearing his throat. “Try to stroke at the same time as me, otherwise we’ll really get nowhere.”

Even with their combined efforts, it took a long time for them to get close to the island and Emma’s arms ached as they never had before. 

“Good news is there’s no coral, the bad news is that it’s still gonna be rough getting ashore,” Killian said as the waves picked up beneath them again as they came closer to the shoreline.

“What should we do?” Emma asked, holding onto the side of the raft.

“Hold on for the time being and then when we get close enough to shore, jump off and swim,” Killian instructed. The waves beneath them began to pick up as they floated closer to shore, the raft dropping more and more sharply as the passed over the crest of each wave. Just as they passed a wave that began to white cap they both jumped off the sides of the raft. Emma swam to the side, giving herself some distance between her and the raft. She turned to face the island and let the current carry her to shore, stumbling as she tried to walk to dry land as soon as her feet skimmed the ocean floor. 

She fell to her knees in the sand, panting heavily and her legs and arms shaking. She turned to see Killian hauling himself up the beach and felt herself sigh in relief. He fell to his knees next to her and she could hear him catching his breath before lying down next to her in the sand. Emma let herself relax completely, feeling too tired to worry about finding food and shelter or start a fire; and judging by the snores rumbling from Killian’s chest neither was he. Such issues could wait until morning. 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the late update! i work at starbucks and opened 6 days in a row and totally spaced, but the new chapter is here and I hope you all like it! As always please visit my tumblr to see the amazing chapter header princesse-swan made for me! And huge thank yous to justanotherwannabeclassic and elloquentlyenchanted for betaing this fic and to readers like you!

Emma woke with sand stuck to her skin as the sun beat down on her; she could see it’s warm red glow even through her closed lids. Slowly, she opened her eyes, squinting against the glare of the sun against the sea, and the memories of last night pushed themselves to the front of her mind. The hurricane, Captain Silver’s betrayal, Chio falling overboard in full plate armor, floating listlessly on a makeshift raft with a cabin boy who seemed determined to hate her.  A lump formed in her throat when she thought of Chio; she remembered how bright his smile was the day he was officially knighted by her parents, how they used to run around the castle together when they were young, eventually sparing with wooden swords in the training yards, how he would carve small trinkets and toys for Leo and Charlotte with his father. Two fat tears rolled down Emma’s face, Pinocchio was the thing Ghepetto loved most in this world and he was gone. She wiped the tears from her cheeks prayed that Killian was still asleep so he wouldn’t see her crying. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked over and instead she found his impression in the sand and his footprints leading into a dense jungle.

“Killian?” she called, his name felt oddly informal on her tongue but she couldn’t fret about it now. “Killian?” she tried again, louder this time. Emma felt her heartbeat quicken and a nervous stone fall into the pit of her stomach. What if something had happened to him in there? She could lose two people in one day, she wouldn’t let it happen. Visions of him being captured and roasted over a fire pit or being held at knifepoint by angry pirates protecting their treasure flashed through her mind. Her father always told her that Granny had fed her childhood love of scary stories a little too well. She scrambled to her feet, walking unevenly towards the jungle.

“ _Killian!_ ” she screamed, unable to restrain her fear.

“Calm down Princess, I was only getting some firewood.” Killian appeared at the jungle’s edge, a bundle of sticks under his arm.

“Don’t scare me like that,” she huffed, quickly drying her eyes.

“Well excuse me for thinking ahead and not waking you, Sleeping Beauty,” he dropped the sticks onto the beach, “Now that you’re awake, we’re going to need more wood for a signal fire so we can get the hell off this island. Come on, I’m not going to do all the work while you sit about on your royal ass.”

Emma was about to roll her eyes at him again when she realized what he had said. “A signal fire?”

“Aye, how else are we supposed to get off this damn island? Train sea turtles to form a raft and sail back to Misthaven?”

“No, but if you would just think for a moment and shut your incredibly rude mouth while you’re at it I could explain. Captain Silver was able to fool my parents into trusting him, the Evil Queen already has allies who are ready and willing to capture or kill me. Do you really think they’ll spare you if we’re captured together?”

Killian opened his mouth as if to give a snappy retort but apparently thought better of it, “Well...what do you propose?”

“From now on we must only work with people whom we trust completely and even then have caution, we have to find a way to contact some allies and form a plan to overthrow the Queen and show her that we are not afraid of her.”

“I see, that sounds like a brilliant plan and all but in case you haven’t noticed, we’re still shipwrecked on this bloody island!”

“I’m aware and there’s no need to shout at me,” Emma said through clenched teeth using every bit of etiquette training she could remember. “Look as much as it pains both of us, we are going to have to get along and work together in order to survive. War is coming if it isn’t already here. You have a chance to be a part of something, to bring down the Evil Queen for good and bring about peace to the kingdom.”

Killian stared at her, Emma could see the machinations of his mind working and hoped they would fall in her favor.

“I never signed up for a war, I just want to get to civilization and find my brother.”

“Then we can at least get each other that far; once we set foot at port you are welcome to leave and you will never have to see my face again.”

Killian smirked, “I look forward to that day, Princess.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

“Not as much as I,” she chanced a smile and shook his hand. “And please just call me Emma.”

“All right, Emma,” he smiled back at her, “But in all seriousness how are we supposed to get off this island? I don’t think we should linger here for too long, there’s something off about this place.”

Emma looked toward the thick jungle and was inclined to agree; there was a stillness, a silence that unnerved her. She couldn’t shake the feeling that there was nothing good beyond those trees.  “Did you see any birds in there while you were getting firewood?”

“No, no birdsong either. Why?”

“My mother had a way with birds and she taught me everything she knows; they’re the only messengers the Evil Queen has not been able to intercept.”

“You can talk to birds? That’s… quite a skill to have.”

“Well if there are no birds then it’s a useless skill to have.”

“What, can’t talk to fish?” he smirked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“No, I can’t talk to fish,” Emma snapped before realizing that Killian had inadvertently said something helpful. “But, I know someone we can talk to!” She ran toward the shoreline, searching around her feet.

“What are you doing?” Killian had caught up with her.

“Looking for a shell, trust me this will work. Why didn’t I think of this before?” she splashed further down the beach towards some rocks and tide pools that looked promising.

“Emma wait, what exactly are you thinking of doing?”

“I have a friend from a different kingdom and she taught me how to communicate through conch shells if we get a hold of her she can take us back to civilization before you can say ‘hoist the mainsail’.”

“So is it a specific kind of conch we’re looking for, or can it be any size?” he asked.

“You’re going to help?”

“Aye, I thought we had established that we’re on the same side for now.”

“To be honest, I didn’t expect you to honor it,” Emma kept her eyes at his knees, determined not to meet his eyes.

“I may have been a slave,” Emma looked up shocked at this new piece of information he had admitted. “But I do have a sense of honor.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma found his startlingly blue eyes with her own, “Killian I truly am sorry.”

It was Killian who tore his gaze away first. “It’s not your fault, now let’s keep looking for this conch shell,” he said gruffly. They searched what seemed to be the entirety of the beach for a single conch and there were none to be found. There were none in the shallow tide pools on the windward side of the island, nor by the large rocks on the leeward side. They had even ventured back into the water, the water reaching waist high as they tentatively explored the small coral reef that was there and turned up nothing. As the sun beat down on them overhead, Emma felt her thirst grow, they hadn’t had anything to eat or drink since midday the previous day.

“I don’t mean to alarm you but we need to find drinking water soon,” Killian said as they waded back to shore.

“I know, it’ll do us no good to find a conch and be dead from dehydration by the time help comes,” Emma sighed and looked towards the jungle. “There has to be water in there somewhere. The trees wouldn’t have grown so thick if there wasn’t a lot of water nearby.”

“Aye,” Killian eyed the jungle apprehensively, “I suppose you’re right.” They started towards the edge of the jungle, the sand beneath their feet turning to soil and leaves. The light became steadily darker as they walked further into the canopy of leaves but the heat and humidity still clung to them like a heavy cloak. It was eerily silent, every sound that Emma and Killian made was amplified to a near overwhelming degree. Emma’s face burned, salty sweat clung to her forehead and upper lip, her underarms felt damp and she hoped that she didn’t smell too strongly of exertion. She longed to peel off her boots and plunge her feet into cold water. Hopefully, if they found a stream or a pool she could take a quick dip, it may even help her think of a place to find a conch that she hadn’t yet thought of. The longer she remained on that island the more she felt that there was someone watching them from just beyond her line of sight.

“We must be getting close, the plants seem to be getting thicker through here,” she broke the silence.

“Shhh,” Killian put a finger to his lips, his eyes scanning the high branches all around them. “Did you hear that?”

Emma listened hard but was only met with silence, “No, what was it?”

“I thought I heard--nevermind let’s just keep moving,” he pushed past her, roughly shoving some foliage out of his way. Emma stared at his retreating back worried, Granny’s stories had also included tales of men who went mad while lost and stranded. She followed after him. Mad or not he was the only one here with her and she’d rather take her chances with him than be alone and vulnerable.

The jungle grew greener and denser the further they walked, it was nearly dark as night when they reached the heart of the jungle and found a large spring. The water was so smooth and undisturbed it looked more like glass.

“Have you a water skin?” Killian asked, his eyes not leaving the water.

“No, it’s probably at the bottom of the ocean by now,” she stepped towards the spring, the water looked so cool and refreshing. She was tempted to splash her way in and never leave.

“We’ll make the best of it.” Killian followed her to the very edge of the spring, the tips of their toes just barely touching the water. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air, breaking their trance.

“Get down!” Killian grabbed Emma and pulled her to the ground before covering her with his body. Emma lifted her head just enough to look around, arrows were raining down around them and a strange yipping sound was coming from the trees. Looking further, she saw there were people in the trees, climbing down so fast it seemed second nature and reckless. A pair of filthy bare feet landed just in front of her face; Emma looked up and saw a boy no older than Leo with a spear in his hand and a bow and a quiver full of arrows slung behind his back.

“No one drinks from Pan’s spring without permission.”

“We didn’t know, we’re sorry. We didn’t know it was anyone’s spring,” Killian tried to explain but the boy kicked him hard in the ribs.

“We should bring them to Pan and tell him about their rudeness,” another boy said. Suddenly several hands were hauling Emma and Killian up to their feet, Killian tried to fight them off but that only earned him a punch to the stomach.

“No! Don’t hurt him!” Emma took a step towards him but one of the boys pointed a spear at her face.

“No more disobeying orders or you die. Pan won’t mind, he doesn’t like unexpected visitors.”

Emma caught Killian’s eye; they seemed to silently agree that going along with these boys to see Pan would guarantee them at least a few more hours of survival than taking their chances of fighting them. Emma stepped back and allowed her hands to be bound behind her back, she was shoved forward as the boys lead them to their camp. Emma fell into step behind Killian, who had three boys surrounding him as they marched towards the other side of the island.

After a time, they came to a camp with a large bonfire and several more boys dancing around it. Emma strained her ears for any music but couldn’t hear anything. Emma looked away from the fire, the sudden brightness after the heavy darkness of the jungle burned her eyes. She blinked the bright spots of light out of her eyes, trying to get them to adjust quickly. She focused on a sack resting on the ground, overflowing with conch shells. Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up; whoever these boys are they have no intention of letting her or Killian escape.

“Pan, we have some intruders for you!” the boy at the front called. The dancing stopped and a tall blonde boy --Pan, Emma guessed --stepped forward. She felt uneasy as he got closer, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it but something told her that this Pan was more than meets the eye. She tried to catch Killian’s eye but he was staring as if enraptured by the boy called Pan.

“So I hear you tried to drink from my spring,” he said with a smirk. his was a different kind of smirk than the ones Killian gave her, there was no warmth behind his eyes.

“We didn’t mean to, we had no idea it was your spring,” Emma rushed to explain.

“An honest misunderstanding then. Well, no harm no foul, come and sit, eat and drink. There’s always room for more here at Peter Pan’s camp,” he turned towards Emma. “We’ve never had a Lost Girl before.” His eyes swept over Emma and she felt exposed as if he could see all her fears, her secrets, her doubts. Emma shivered.

They sat by the fire with fresh water skins and strange fruits that Emma had never seen before. Pan put some sort of instrument to his lips and began to blow, boys all around them rose and began to dance around the fire again but still, Emma couldn’t hear a thing.

“How are they all dancing without music?” she leaned close to Killian but he didn’t respond. His eyes were glazed over and he was swaying in time with the boys dancing.

“Why don’t you join them, Killian?” Pan called, Killian rose to his feet and fell into step with the others dancing. Emma realized they hadn’t told Pan nor any of these Lost Boys their names. They needed to get off this island and they needed to do it immediately.

“Can’t hear the music can you?” Pan appeared by her side, faster than any human could have moved.

“I’m afraid I can’t.”

“No wonder, only children who are Lost can hear it. Not princesses with doting parents who would never put them on a ship with a traitor.”

Emma’s blood ran cold, whoever or whatever this Pan was, he certainly wasn’t human. A demon perhaps, or worse. “My parents would never.”

“Wouldn’t they? These are the parents who were planning on sending you through a wardrobe as a baby while the rest of the realm was destroyed. These are the parents who’ve been training you to take the throne ever since the curse didn’t come. Maybe they have no need for the Savior, not now that they have another person more suitable to rule. Someone younger, perhaps your brother? Why else split you all up?”  
“They wouldn’t, they couldn’t,” despite her words Emma felt a pit of doubt fall into her stomach.

“So much potential wasted. They were promised a Savior, instead, they got a stubborn princess who’d rather rush into battle half-cocked than resolve things with diplomacy. What exactly are you meant to be the Savior of if the curse never came? You think a war would save anyone? You’re not fit to rule Neverland much less a kingdom,” Pan said all with a condescending smirk plastered on his face. “Lucky for you, you won’t be leaving this place and soon you won’t even want to.” He raised his flute to his lips and blew; Emma could hear the faint wisps of music come out, she felt a need to leap, to spin, to stamp her feet and to dance around the fire with the others.

But something he said woke something in her, she was prophesied to be the Savior. She was born to save her kingdom and she couldn’t do that stranded on an island inhabited by a demon and his followers. Even if there was no great curse, she owed it to her people to do everything she could to save them from Regina’s wrath. She could feel Pan watching her expectantly and rose to her feet, and danced to the music she could no longer hear. She needed to get close to Killian, to break his trance and get them away from this camp.

“Killian,” she said trying to get his attention as she danced closer to him. He didn’t hear her and continued to dance, she poked him hard in the ribs hoping Pan hadn’t seen.

“What?” he hissed.

“We need to get out of here,” she whispered.

“Why? This place is great.”

“Killian, no, we need to go now.”

“Well you can go if you like, I’m staying,” he tried stepping away from her but Emma grabbed his hand. He looked down at their joined hands and back up at her face in confusion.

“What about your brother, what about finding Liam?” she pleaded with him.

Killian blinked and shook his head, his eyes lost the haziness that had clouded them ever since they got to camp. He seemed to come back to himself.

“Liam,” he breathed. “I need to get back to Liam. Emma, what is going on? What happened to me?”

“I don’t know but we _need_ to get out of here,” Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She looked towards the basket of shells. “I think I found our ticket out of here, follow my lead.” She danced Killian alongside her, trying to stealthily make her way towards the shells. Once she was near enough to them she quickly grabbed one and shoved it into her pocket. She looked back at Killian, he nodded and they quickly danced back into the woods hoping that no one had seen them or would notice their absence for long. They ran pell-mell towards the beach only stopping once they reached the shore.

“All right you have the shell, now what do we do?” Killian panted. Emma raised the conch to her mouth and blew into it.

“Let’s hope this works,” she said, keeping a sharp eye on the water. Ripples began to form and a dark shape emerged from the water. “Melody,” Emma sighed in relief as her friend swam closer to the shore.

“A mermaid, are you mad?” Killian whispered anxiously.

“Shh, she’s a friend. Her mom and mine go way back, she would never betray me,” Emma said before splashing into the water to meet her friend.

“Emma! What’s going on? Why are you here?” Melody asked as she swam closer to Emma.

“I don’t have time to explain, we need to get off this island now. Can you help us?”

“Yes, here let me just get my legs on,” she groped around in her bag and withdrew a seashell encrusted bracelet and put it on. In a great swirl of water, her fin disappeared and legs appeared in their place. They walked to shore and Killian gaped at them.

“I’ll ask about that later. Emma, we need to move, I think Pan’s noticed we’re gone. I heard shouting from the jungle.”

“Do you have it?” Emma turned to Melody.

“Yes, just give me a second,” Melody reached into her bag and pulled a ship in a bottle.

“Forgive me but I do think we’re going to need a slightly larger vessel,” Killian rolled his eyes.

“I said give me a minute. Emma, who even is this guy?” Melody asked.

“Melody, just please help us,” Emma looked towards the jungle and saw Lost Boys running towards them.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Melody threw the ship in a bottle into the sea, with a flash of blinding light it became a small ship, anchored and ready to set sail.

“How--” Killian began to ask but Emma pulled him into the water, the three of them running until the water was chest high and Melody pulled off her bracelet. With her tail back she pulled Killian and Emma towards the ship faster than they could have ever swum.

They climbed up the ship’s ladder and clambered over the gunwale and before Emma could look up Killian was pulling ropes and tying things down. By the time she even could comprehend that they were safe, Killian was at the helm, steering them away from Neverland.

“You mind explaining what just happened?” he asked when she stood next to him. His gaze darted back to Melody, skepticism coloring his normally blue eyes.

“I will let’s just get some distance between us and this fucking island,” she let out a long breath.

“As you wish.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a quick escape from Neverland wasn't it? I really hope you all are enjoying this fic so far and as always I highly suggest going to my blog and checking out the header @princese-swan has made for each and every chapter! Big hugs to @eloquentlyenchanted and @justanotherwannabeclassic for betaing and really making this fic the best it can be!

They sailed onwards, putting as much distance as they could between themselves and Neverland. Killian stood at the helm, trying to recall the nearest port and how long it would take to get there, but he simply had too many questions swirling around his head. Melody was a mermaid, but she could walk on land. All he had heard of mermaids was that they were tricksters, prone to luring men beneath the sea to drown them or singing their siren songs to crash ships into rocks or high reefs. Yet, Emma seemed to trust this mermaid with her life. And, what of the island they had narrowly escaped from? What had happened to him in there? He shivered, remembering the haze that had fallen over him and how he had almost forgotten about Liam. 

He was ashamed of himself. Liam was more than a brother to him. Ever since father sold them, more often than not Liam had become both father-figure and defender. And how did Killian repay him? By wanting to spend eternity dancing around a fire and living on a cursed island with a demon. 

“Killian?” Emma’s voiced pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Aye?”

“Are you alright? I know things got a bit crazy just then,” she ran a hand through her long, blonde hair.

“Aye lass, I’m fine. Just trying to think about where we should make port, I assume we’re taking Lady Melody’s ship back to wherever she’s from,” he nodded in the mermaid’s direction at the bow of the ship.

“We don’t have to. Melody has her own way of getting home and it’s probably faster than sailing anyways,” she shrugged.

“Right I feel like this might be a good time to ask some questions, but I don’t even know where to start.”

“When my mom was on the run from the Evil Queen’s guards, she was saved by Melody’s mom, Ariel. I guess through some sort of mermaid magic, Ariel could have legs for one day so my mom helped her get into Glowerhaven’s royal ball and that’s where Ariel and Prince Eric fell in love. Ever since my parent’s overthrew the Evil Queen, Misthaven and Glowerhaven have been close allies. I’ve known Melody my whole life.” 

“Right, and the bracelet?”

“Regina gave it to Ariel thinking she’d turn over my mom but instead she stabbed the Queen with a fork and kept the bracelet.”

“I’d never known mermaids to be so willing to help humans.”

“My mom’s different,” Melody had apparently joined the conversation. “I have some questions myself, namely what in the name of the gods were you doing in  _ Neverland _ ?”

“Regina’s back and she means to take my heart,” Emma explained, Melody paled. “My parents sent me on a ship to get away from her and we hit a storm. Killian and I managed to survive and just washed up on its shores.” Emma looked back in the direction they sailed from.  “Melody what  _ was _ that place, how do you know it?”

“All the mermaids know it, my mother spent much of her time before she met my father avoiding it. It’s a dangerous place and we’re lucky we got out of there alive. Pan won’t be happy when he realizes he lost two more Lost children.”

“And what, exactly, is Pan? He doesn’t seem-” Killian searched his words trying to find the best way to describe the uneasiness Pan made him feel. “Human.”

“Believe it or not, Pan was once a man.” 

“A man? But he looked to be no older than a youth?”

“It’s the magic of Neverland keeping him young and giving him those powers, you’re

lucky you got out alive.”

“What about the others? The Lost Boys, he called them,” Emma asked.

“They’re just that, Lost. They’re orphans or runaways, children with no families and Pan takes them in so they can do his bidding.”

Killian shivered, he didn’t want to think about how close he had come to becoming one of those Lost Boys had Emma not snapped him out of it. He felt Emma looking at him but chose not to meet her gaze, instead fixing his sights on the horizon. The stars overhead were bright yet unfamiliar.

“Well now that we’re off that bloody island, where shall we go to next? Melody, is there a map available?”

Melody grabbed him a lantern, map, and quill from the captain’s cabin, “Plot our course, anywhere is fine with me. I have my own way home.” She went below deck, presumably to get some sleep. Killian looked to Emma and unfurled the map, noting where Neverland was and where the nearest port would be. 

“It looks like the nearest port is right here,” he said pointing it out to Emma.

“That’s in King George’s kingdom, we cannot go there,” she shook her head.

“Because?”

“Because King George and Regina were once allies when they were trying to overthrow my parents; if you think it’d be safe for either of us to set foot there you’re mad.”

“All right then what do you suggest?” Killian asked frustratedly. 

“We make port in Misthaven.”

“And you’re calling me mad? Didn’t your parents just send you away from there so Regina wouldn’t find you?”

“Yes, but just think for a moment would you? Odds are Regina knows I’m out of the castle, there may even be news of the shipwreck so there’s a good chance she thinks I’m already dead. We can make port and sneak into the castle and find my parents, they’ll help you find your brother, and I can figure out a way to get my brother and sister back.”

Killian raised his eyebrows, “How long have you been coming up with that plan of yours?”

“Since we got onto this boat, seemed like a win-win situation for us. You get the information you need and I get to tell my parents there are traitors in the kingdom and we can plan accordingly. So you’re in?”

“I’m in, I’ll plot our course. You should get some sleep.”

“I’m not tired yet, I think I’ll stay up for a bit,” she said quickly, she walked down the stairs and around the deck. Killian could sense there was something on her mind but felt that she needed time before letting it out. After she saved him, he couldn’t help but feel an odd sort of connection with her. She was as different as his original vision of a princess on the run could be. Emma was no damsel in distress, Killian could tell she was a fighter and may the gods help anyone who is going to try to get in her way. He plotted their course as best he could, his eyes kept flicking up to her. She leaned against the rigging, shoulders tensed and her knuckles nearly white from where they gripped the yards. He made some adjustments to the sails and steadied the helm and then went and stood next to her. 

“Everything alright lass?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“What do you care anyway? You don’t even like me,” she turned away from him and crossed her arms in front of herself. 

“Look, if it means anything to you, I am sorry for the way I acted while on Silver’s ship. I was angry at him and other men on the crew and I took it out on you.”

She turned her head towards him, “You’re sorry?”

“I am, you don’t have to forgive me but I do want you to know that. And that I’m thankful for you snapping me out of whatever trance Pan had me in. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be dancing around that fire and have no thought for Liam, so thank you.”

Emma turned fully to him, her eyes searching his face for any insincerity and finding none, “You’re welcome.”

“Well, I’m dead tired from today, I’m going to get some sleep down below. You should as well, we have a few days of sailing ahead of us.” 

“You really love your brother, don’t you?” she asked suddenly.

Killian felt taken aback, “Yes, he’s all I have in this world. I love him more than anything.”

“My brother and sister- they’re out there somewhere,” she said slowly turning back to the sea. “What if their ships were captained by a traitor, too? What if something happened to them?”

“Emma you can’t think like that now, you’ll drive yourself mad.”

“Like you’re not thinking exactly what I’m thinking?”

“I’m not,” Killian said curtly. 

“How? How can you not prepare yourself for the worst?”

“Oh, I am prepared. I know the odds; I saw my brother fall over the edge, not many sailors know how to swim. I’m prepared for the worst but I’m hoping for the best right now because that’s all I can do. Because if I truly believed that Liam didn’t survive, then what’s the point of any of this? I might as well throw myself over the edge of this ship or drink myself into oblivion in the hopes of joining him if I accepted it. But I don’t, I have to keep going if only for the tiny chance that he might be alive somewhere. Just as you have to. You have to believe that your siblings are fine and if they’re anything like their sister, they’re made of stronger stuff than you’re giving them credit for.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to look him square in the eye. “You will drive yourself mad thinking of everything that could happen to your siblings.”

“So what do you suggest?”

“Prepare for the worst, but hope for the best. Keep them in your thoughts, but you can’t let worry consume you. You have to believe that they’ll be okay otherwise you’ll lose hope. And if you lose hope then there’s no way for you to stop this war. You have so many things to fight for, your siblings, your parents, your people. Let them empower you, not crush you.”

Emma didn’t respond, she blinked as if she was actually considering his advice, her brow furrowed. He almost wanted to smooth the line of her brow with his thumb but he knew that would be too much. “I thought my mother always gave the best hope speeches, but you seem to be giving her some competition.”

“Is that your way of saying ‘thank you’?”

“Yes, thank you, Killian,” she smiled softly at him. He felt himself smile back, something had shifted between them, but Killian couldn’t place just what. They were no longer strangers thrust together in order to survive, but he hesitated in calling her a friend. They bid each other good night, Killian watched as she descended below deck.  

* * *

Emma climbed down the ladder, searching for Melody and a place to sleep. They were going to have to discuss how to best combine their kingdoms’ forces to defeat Regina. Her mother might have been able to defeat Regina before with only a ragtag team of outlaws and outcasts, but that was before they had an army and possibly a navy at their call. Besides, Regina had come back and with enough support for an assassination attempt; Emma needed to be stronger than her parents, she needed to ensure that Regina was defeated once and for all.

She opened a door and found Melody still awake and reading by lamplight, “Finally!” she said tossing the book onto the floor and struggling to sit up while in one of the many hammocks that hung in the room. 

“I thought you’d be asleep,” Emma said falling into one of the other hammocks and pulling off her boots. 

“What, so you can avoid telling me all about you and that boy? Who is he Emma and why were you stranded on that island?”

“I told you already, we were shipwrecked-”

“ _ Yes yes yes _ , but you didn’t tell me anything about that boy! Who is he? He’s handsome, isn’t he?”

“Killian? He’s a cabin boy, we both got onto a piece of debris and floated there, that’s about it.” she shrugged and leaned back trying to get comfortable. 

“You didn’t answer the handsome question,” Melody said playfully.

“You think everyone is handsome,” Emma rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the heat from rising on her face. She thanked whatever gods she could think of that Melody couldn’t see her.

“That’s still not an answer,” Melody sing-songed. 

“Okay, yes, he’s handsome, I suppose. Are you happy now?” Emma massaged her temples hoping that Melody’s answer would be yes.

“So what are you going to do?”

“Do? What do you mean? I’m going to sail to Misthaven and join up with my parents. They need to know that there are already traitors in Misthaven.”

“No, about Killian!”

“What about him? He’s going on his own once we make port.”

“He’s not joining you?” 

“No, he has other things to attend to,” Emma said hoping the Melody would move onto another topic but knowing that she probably wouldn’t.

“Such as?”

“Look it’s not my business to tell you, if you want to know so bad ask him,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Okay,” Melody swung her legs out of her hammock.

“No! Melody I was kidding!” Emma leaped out of her hammock to stop her well-meaning but nosy friend. “It’s personal, just leave him be.”

“So, you do care about him?” Melody smirked.

“I care that he isn’t bombarded with your questions,” Emma tried to defend herself.

“But you do care,” Melody smiled triumphantly.

“If you want to look at it that way then fine, I care about him. But it’s not like anything can come from it.”

“Why not?”

“Because you know why my parents will want me to marry someone for the betterment of the kingdom. Probably Prince Philip or one of those brothers from the Southern Isles, nothing secures trade relations or strengthens a military like a marriage.”

“Do you really think your parents will force you to marry someone you don’t love? It’s not like they had an ideal match themselves.”

“My parents have True Love and it’s not that they’d ever force me but, it’s just better for everyone if I marry someone for the kingdom than for my heart. Melody, it’s not a big deal, I’ve accepted a long time ago that this will be my life. And who’s to say I won’t love the man I’ll marry? Or at the very least be fond of?”

“Emma, that’s so sad. You deserve love, even something as special and rare as True Love, just as much as everyone else, you deserve to be happy.”

“Melody it’s fine, it’s what needs to be done and if my kingdom is happy then I’ll be happy. I promise, plus you are putting a lot of expectations onto Killian. Why are you so convinced that we’ll get married?” 

Melody smirked at her, “I never said anything about marriage. That was all you Emma.”

Emma’s face burned, her hands balled themselves into tight fists and her shoulders tensed as she searched for anything to say to wipe that infuriating smirk off of her friend’s face. She was sure she had to look like a fish as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of something to say. “The point still stands, nothing can happen between me and Killian so we should go to bed and forget about it.”

“You’ve certainly thought this through, but Emma maybe you should consider that may be a part of you does want something to happen.” Melody turned and got back into her hammock. Emma walked to hers, tension still in her shoulders as she tried to relax into the hammock. She closed her eyes and tried to let the gentle rocking of the ship lull her into a doze. “Emma?” she heard Melody say softly, she didn’t respond. “You can pretend to sleep if you want but I just want you to know, I meant what I said earlier. You deserve love and to be loved, be that with Killian or some prince or lord from a far-off kingdom. Just don’t wall yourself off for the betterment of your kingdom, don’t deny yourself love or happiness because you think you have to. You’re going to win this, I just know it.

Emma laid there, letting Melody’s words wash over her like warm bath water. She heard Melody settle into her hammock and blow out her lantern. Emma stared at the dark wooden ceiling, the creaking of the ship comforting her along with its soft rocking. “Thank you,” she whispered into the darkness, knowing that Melody would hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imhookedonaswan.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20fic <\--- You'll find all my fics here on my tumblr!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are gonna start ramping up in this fic, and I really wanted to thank @eloquentlyenchanted and @justanotherwannabeclassic for all their help in making this fic the best it could be. Also @princesse-swan thank you for all the hard work you've done to make all these gorgeous chapter headers.

Emma stood at the bow of Melody’s ship and watched as Misthaven’s palace grew larger and larger as they sailed towards the bay it overlooked. She felt the tight knot that had taken up residence in her chest ever since she left the castle and her family loosen as she took in its comforting towers that appeared to be coming up out of the water. She was ready for what her return would mean for her parents, no doubt they had heard about the shipwreck, they had to think that Emma was dead or lost at sea. Once she told them the truth, that Regina not only already had support but her support had attempted to assassinate her and a ship full of innocents in the process, she knew they’d try to lock her away again, keep her out of harm’s way. But she could only hope they would at least listen to her plan before trying to shut her out. Emma reached a hand into the bag that she had pilfered from the captain’s cabin of the ship, her fingers running over the letters she had spent much of the journey drafting.

One was to Dunbroch requesting a force of their best archers, Emma had a feeling they would ally themselves with her kingdom. With Merida as their ruler it might be a certainty, the girl was made for battle with arrows flying as freely as her curly red hair. To Cinderella and Thomas’s kingdom, she requested foot soldiers and cavalry, knowing that their daughter Alexandra would support Emma’s plan as she had all of them her whole life. The third was Elsa, Emma’s closest friend at court and the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle, inquiring about the blacksmiths that Arendelle was known for. Melody had already assured her that Glowerhaven’s navy would do everything they could to help. 

“You ready?” Killian said coming to stand next to her at the bow.

“As I can be,” she sighed, her eyes still on the castle. “For my parents, I’m about to come back to life. They’d have thought their foolproof plan to keep me safe had failed.”

“They’ll be happy to see you, there’s no doubt about that. It’s better they know now so they can make better plans, I’ve seen your battle plans. You have a great mind for strategy,” he offered her a small smile which she tried to return. There was a difference in planning for war and in actually going to one. She was asking people to fight for her and her family, maybe even die for them. 

“Was that a compliment?”

“Aye it was, but don’t get used to it,” he smirked but Emma could see a softness in his gaze that held something else that Emma couldn’t place. “Lady Melody wants to know where she should weigh anchor.” 

“Close enough to the cliffs that we can safely take the rowboat and make it to the rocks beneath the castle. There’s an old escape route that leads up through the cliffs and into the kitchens, only myself and my family knew about it.”

“I’ll alert Lady Melody.”

“Remember what I said about just calling me Emma?”

“Aye?”

“The same applies to Melody, she’ll prefer it if you just called her by her given name instead of her title.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he smiled at her before turning and walking back to the helm where Melody sat no doubt watching them like a hawk.

Emma smoothed the front of her borrowed clothes. Melody had found a chest of garments that allowed Emma to change out of the salt and sweat ruined dress she had been wearing since she and Killian went overboard. The tan breeches fit all right, the linen shirt was slightly too big for her but with a blue vest fastened over it it fit fine. She had braided her signature long blonde hair back so it could be better hidden under the traveling cloak. It was important that no one but her parents knew she had returned. Right now, keeping the rumor that Princess Emma had died tragically at sea alive was their one advantage against Regina. 

Melody anchored them just underneath the bridge that connected the castle to the vast woods to the east. Emma strained her eyes looking for the guards who usually stood sentry along the bridge but she couldn’t see any. A pit fell in her stomach but she tried to shake it off, telling herself they must simply be too far down to see them. 

“Emma, may I speak with you please?” Melody asked as Killian prepared the lifeboat.

“Yes?” Emma asked, quirking her eyebrow at her friend.

Melody took Emma’s hand and squeezed it tight, “Please be careful.”

“Of course I will.”

“Promise me, Emma, please, just promise me that you won’t charge in without a plan or sacrifice yourself to some noble cause because I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it. My mother told me about Regina, how she manipulated her and tricked her and took her voice. Your mother knows Regina all too well-”

“My mother allowed her to live in a castle with a horde of black knights and her magic mirror. We need to finish her once and for all.”

“I understand, but, oh Emma, please just promise me.”

“I promise Melody,” Emma looked her friend in the eye and pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re not going to lose me.”

“Good, before you go I do have a gift for you. Or, well, two actually.” Melody stepped back. “First there’s this,” she took a necklace from around her neck and dropped it into Emma’s hand. It was a simple cord of leather with a small pink conch shell in the center, “This is so you always have a way to reach me should you get into trouble. And since I imagine you’re going to need ways of traveling while on this journey you’re about to embark on,” Melody spread her arms wide. “The ship is yours to take with you. After you leave I can swim back to Glowerhaven easily. You’ll need this more than I do.”

“Melody I can’t ask you to just give us a ship,” Emma stammered. 

“You’re not asking, I have no need of it and you do. It’s the least I could do to help to give you a ship in a bottle.” 

“I don’t even know how to sail.”

“He does,” Melody gestured towards Killian.

“He’s not coming with me, he’s coming with me to the castle and then going to look for his brother,” Emma explained.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Melody looked knowingly at Emma. “Please, Emma just take it.”

“Fine, if it pleases you,” Emma sighed and pulled her friend into another hug. They held each other tight, not wanting to let go too soon. 

“I hate to break this up, but Emma the boat is ready for us,” he said gently. “Melody, thank you for everything you’ve done for us. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

“You’re welcome, you’re a hell of a sailor if I do say so myself,” she smiled at him.

“Coming from the princess of Glowerhaven and a mermaid, I’ll say that’s the best compliment I’ve ever received in my life.”

Melody stepped forward and hugged him tight around the middle, Killian grunted in surprise and looked to Emma as if he needed her to tell him how to react when someone hugged him. He awkwardly patted Melody on the head and Emma noted that he looked almost relieved when she let go. 

“Well, best be getting home if I have to convince my parents to prepare the Navy, you two,  _ please  _ be careful.” She helped to lower them into the sea, Emma looked up and watched as her friend’s face grew smaller and almost wished that they could get back on the boat and sail. Aboard the ship she was still granted time, time to plan, time to gather her courage, time to convince herself that her siblings were safe and no harm would come to them, time to write more letters securing more support from neighboring kingdoms and far-off allies. 

The moment the rowboat hit the ground at the entrance to the secret passage to the castle she would be on the precipice of war. Was she ready?

It was too late to ponder the question -- Melody had taken a running leap off the edge of the ship, and the moment she was beneath, the waves the ship disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Emma blinked against the spots of color that blurred her vision and noticed a glass bottle bobbing to the surface.

“What’s that?” Killian asked as she reached over and pulled the bottle out of the water, she held it up and smiled.

“The ship,” they both turned to the sea as if hoping to see Melody’s fin pop out of the water and wave goodbye to them one more time.

“She just gave you the ship?”

“She figured I could use it,” Emma shrugged shoving the bottle into her bag. 

“Emma, I mean no offense, but you don’t know how to sail,” Killian scratched behind his ear, looking sheepish.

“I can learn,” Emma said in an almost offended tone. 

“Let’s just get up to the castle shall we?” he started rowing them faster towards the small landing that Emma had pointed out. They ran aground, Killian busied himself tying up the small boat and Emma ran her hand along the rough, craggily rock searching for the hidden door. Her memory flashed back to the first time her mother had shown her the passage from the inside of the castle.

_ “Emma you must promise me that should I or your father ever tell you to run or hide, you will use the passage. Do not wait for me, your father, no one do you understand me?” _

_ “You want me to leave you behind?” Emma had asked, her young eyes wide. _

_ “You wouldn’t be leaving us behind my little swan,” Snow had run her fingers through Emma’s soft hair. “Your father and I will always be with you.” _

She felt the telltale divot in the rock, “Found it!” she pushed hard against the hidden door. It opened with a hiss and the squeaking of rusty hinges, cool air flooding out and hitting her face. 

“Bloody hell lass,” Killian said from behind her. 

“Did you have doubts about the secret passage?”

“It’s just different hearing about it and seeing it in person,” he stepped forward running his hand along the rock. “How long have you known of this?”

“Since I was young,” Emma shrugged, “Well come on, the longer we stay here the longer it’ll take to get to my parents.”

“Lead the way.” Emma stepped into the cave, stopping to light up a torch stashed just inside the doorway. They held their torches high, illuminating the passage and casting long shadows along the walls. Walking in silence, Emma’s thoughts came too fast in her head to carry on a conversation. Soon she would see her parents and present them with her plan with they would either accept or reject and attempt to ship her off again “for her own safety”. She snuck a sidelong glance at Killian. What would come of them once he heard the news of his brother? Surely he’d be off on his own mission once he knew where to go, it dawned on her that this could be the last time they’d be alone together. 

“Ki-”

“What is that?” Killian interrupted, gesturing with his torch at a cell with burned away bars.

“The Dark One was once my parents’ prisoner.”

“Once? Where is he now?”

“We don’t know, he apparently had a way of getting out unbeknownst to my parents. he disappeared as if he just went up in smoke. My parents have been searching for him for years, but no one has seen hide nor hair of him. His castle is deserted  along with all his usual hiding places.”

“Perhaps he died?”

“Not possible, the Dark One is immortal. He’s out there, somewhere but importantly he’s not here and hopefully, he won’t get in our way of defeating Regina.”

“I suppose not,” he took one last glance at the cell before walking on. 

“So what will you do, once you have a lead on where Liam is?”

“Find a way to get to him I suppose, even if I have to beg, borrow, or steal I’m finding a way back to him,” something flashed in Killian’s eyes, for a moment making him look more boyish and soft than Emma had ever seen him. 

“Hey,” Emma stood in front of him and stopped, focusing in on his eyes. “You’ll find him, no matter what I know you’ll find him. In fact,” she rummaged through her satchel with her free hand until her fingers found glass, “Take this.” She held the ship in the bottle out to him. 

“I couldn’t,” Killian looked shocked, focusing from the ship in her hand back to her face.

“Yes, you can and you should,” she pressed the bottle into his hand. “Besides I don’t know how to sail. You could use it more than I could.”

“I don’t know what to say,” his eyes were wide and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“Well a ‘thank you’ would suffice,” she grinned.

His eyes locked on hers, the blueness of them softened in the light of their torches, “Thank you, Emma. Perhaps once all this is over, I’ll teach you how to sail.”

“I would like that,” Emma’s eyes darted down to his lips and she suddenly became very aware of how close they were standing to each other; his breath tickling the hairs that fell in front of her face and she could see the ring of gold around his pupils. She shifted her weight back and cleared her throat, “But first we have to stop Regina and save my brother and sister.”

“Of course, as you wish, love,” he looked down at his feet sheepishly. They kept walking in silence, Emma keeping her eyes squarely in front of her unsure of what to say to him until finally, they had reached the entrance to the castle. She felt for the hidden lock and twisted when she felt the rough iron in her hand. She felt her stomach drop when she looked out into the castle library that housed the secret passage.

Tapestries that had hung on the walls were now torn down and strewn over the floor, tables and chairs upturned and broken to pieces, a cold whistling wind streamed through the broken panes of the windows that lined the walls of the library and drowned out Emma’s uneven breathing as she looked out on the broken pieces of her home.

They were too late.

Emma rushed out of the passage, her eyes frantically scanning for an answer, an explanation of what happened, who was taken, who was killed. 

“There was a battle,” Killian said following close to her; though the castle seemed quiet Regina would be a fool if she hadn’t left any soldiers behind to guard the palace. Not to mention the looters and bandits looking to raid the place once the fighting had stopped. Emma thought of her sword, the one made especially for her on her 16th birthday as a gift from her parents. It was perfectly balanced, the pommel fit her hand comfortably and the balance was spot on for her. It was now sitting at the bottom of the ocean along with all her other possessions. 

“What do we do?” Killian asked her, trying to gage her silence.

“We find out what happened,” Emma drew her borrowed sword. Melody’s ship had a small weapons stash, but the sword felt unfamiliar and clumsy in Emma’s grip, it was heavy and curved in a way Emma was unfamiliar with. They walked cautiously through the ruined castle more destruction and ruin around them. One person couldn’t cause this much damage, not even someone with magic, Emma thought to herself.

“There’s no way she could have done this all on her own,” Emma whispered taking in her parents’ ransacked war room. 

“Who?”

“Regina, she’d have to have an army to do this. How can a banished queen get an army?”

“Perhaps she was able to form some kind of alliance? But who would even fight for her?” Killian pondered.

“That’s my question. Regina has her ways of making an army but nothing this large. And Regina doesn’t make alliances, she needs to be the one in full control,” Emma leads them from the war room to her parent’s throne room. “I mean she can take people’s hearts but not nearly enough to create an army for herself right?” she said more to comfort herself than anything. Killian stopped in his tracks, his face stunned and confused, “She can do what?”

“Regina has been learning dark magic from the Dark One himself ever since she was a young woman. Apparently, heart-ripping was her specialty back when she was trying to hunt down my mother. She would crush the hearts of men, women, and children just to hunt down my mother and she’d keep others locked in her vault to control their unfortunate owners.”

“But how- you want to engage this woman in battle?” he asked in disbelief, hundreds of questions hidden in his expression. 

“She means to take mine and I don’t intend to let her,” Emma said. She turned and looked at her parents’ thrones, they stood upright and still despite the wreckage of the castle. Her parents had rarely sat in them, instead preferring to be on the same level as their people and not sit above them. “If my mother hadn’t sacrificed herself for her people and for my father, she never would have taken back her kingdom. My mother wasn’t afraid, so neither am I.”

A tiny movement caught her eye, she focused on the corner of the room, a dark figure inching away from her and Killian.

“Hey!” Emma raised her sword and ran towards the figure, Killian not far behind. The figure, a youth of about Killian’s age and fast as he hurtled towards the door.

“Stop!” Killian yelled as he raced ahead and caught up to the stranger, grabbing him by the end of the cloak that streamed from his shoulders. The youth fell with a thud and a groan, coughing as the wind had been knocked out of him. When he saw Killian standing over him he attempted to get up but Emma stood over him the tip of her sword pointed at his neck.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Emma said through gritted teeth.

“I could ask the same of you, blondie,” the stranger smirked through his eyes nervously eyed her sword.

“Well, I asked you first,” Emma gently used the tip of her sword to tip the man’s face up into the light. He looked to be about Killian’s age, with curly, dark hair and eyes that were now going crossed to keep Emma’s sword in focus.

“All right all right, I’m Roland of Sherwood Forest, my parents are Robin Hood and Maid Marian. My father sent me to see what had happened here, apparently, he and the queen had run in the same forest back in the day.”

“And what did you find out? What happened here?”

“Woah woah there, I shared now it’s your turn. Just who are you and why do you care so much?”

Emma thought for a moment, she could tell him the truth but she had no clue who this Robin Hood was or where his loyalties lay. There was also the fact that the Evil Queen most likely thought her dead, making it easier for her to slip through the kingdom unnoticed and hiding in plain sight. 

“My name’s Ruth. I’m a cook; I’ve been serving the royal family for years, and I care about them as if they were my own family” Emma said quickly. She sent a sidelong glance to Killian, hoping he understood to not contradict her.

“Well if you worked in the castle then why weren’t you here during the Evil Queen’s attack?” Roland asked, searching her face to see if she was lying. “If you care for them as much as you say?”

“Um-” Emma stuttered, trying to think of a feasible excuse.

“Well, you see,” Killian piped up, “Ruth’s been wanting to see the sea for as long as I can remember her and the king and queen agreed to give her some time to come with me and sail.”

Emma stared at Killian, he had just willingly inserted himself into her lie to help her.

“Well that’s generous of them, what’s the occasion?” Roland asked, clearly trying to catch them in a lie. Her mind raced as she tried to sort out a scenario that would call for two young people to be traveling together. 

“Our engagement,” Emma said, her face no doubt turning a deep red. Killian scratched behind his now very pink ears and avoided eye contact with her.

“Oh, well, congratulations then,” Roland genuinely smiled.

“Thank you, only now we have a problem. This castle has been my home for years and we don’t have a place to go anymore,” Emma said thinking fast.

“Well, my dad always says there’s room in our camp for anyone who has a good heart. Plus we could use another cook, no offense to Little John but his cooking barely produces what one could call food and my mum could use some real help feeding camp. You and your fiance are welcome to join our party if you would like?” Roland offered her his hand to shake. Emma tentatively shook his hand unsure of how this could possibly go well. Roland turned and extended his hand to Killian, a wide smile on his face. To his credit, Killian at least coached his face into a neutral expression as he shook Roland’s hand. Roland whirled around and lead them out of the castle already talking about the different ins and outs of camp. 

Emma and Killian fell into step just out of earshot of him, “I’m sorry I dragged you into this, I just said the first thing that popped into my head and I wasn’t thinking,” Emma whispered.

“It’s okay.”

“But you have the boat, you can go searching for your brother now.”

“Emma,” Killian sighed, running a hand through his hair. “The way I see it, my best chance of finding any information about my brother is by sticking by you. I can take a chance and ask around at port but it sounds like your parents tried to keep your transport a secret and clearly with good reason. Your parents are probably the only people who are going to still know the course and destination for our journey. So if that includes being your fake betrothed then I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, darling.”

Emma fought to find the words to express everything she wanted to say to him. What can you say when someone puts their life on the line with yours? Her hand rested on his shoulder, her thumb caressing the side of his neck, “Thank you, Killian.”

“Oi you two lovebirds, hurry up we best get back to camp before sunup,” Roland called over his shoulder, his cheeky smile visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imhookedonaswan.tumblr.com/post/180076309047/magnificent-and-furious-614 <\-- here's the link to my blog were you can see floriane's art and give it a reblog!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not one but TWO gorgeous pieces of art this week done by the amazing @princesse-swan. Floriane is so incredibly talented, please go give her some love on her blog because she's truly an exquisite person!
> 
> Also huge thank yous to my betas @justanotherwannabeclassic and @eloquentlyenchanted!

Killian kept a watchful eye on Roland’s cloak as he led him and Emma through the forest, the dark green fabric blending into the dark and mossy forest floor. The moonlight cut through the branches, casting dark shadows all around them except in the places where the moon shone through undisturbed, casting a silvery glow onto everything the light touched. After their narrow escape from Neverland, Killian couldn’t help the nervous lump in his throat when he saw they were again traipsing through a dense forest.

“Stop, who goes there?” a voice called from high above the three of them. Killian snapped his head up trying to see through the canopy of darkness and branches to whoever had shouted down at them. He heard the scrape of steel as Emma went to draw her cutlass from its sheath but Roland laughed and put up his hands.

“Calm down! It’s me, Roland. I have more survivors who wish to join our camp,” he called out. All around them men jumped down from their perches in the trees, casually depositing arrows into their quivers and circled around him, Emma, and Roland.

“You’re late, lad,” an older man said as he stepped forward.

“Can you forgive me, Dad?” Roland smirked. Killian tensed as everyone stood silently before the man chuckled and embraced Roland.

“I will, but your mother will be another story, she was worried sick about you,” the man stepped back and looked towards himself and Emma. “Hello, I see you’ve already met my son, Roland.”

“I’m Ruth and this is my fiance, Killian,” Emma quickly jumped in and offered her hand. Killian felt his stomach flip when he heard Emma refer to him as her fiance again, and had to remind himself that there was no use in getting his hopes up. He wasn’t Emma’s fiance, he was this “Ruth’s” fiance and he wasn’t even sure if he was worthy of the fictitious scullery maid. He was an indentured servant, a slave, shifted from ship to ship for the highest bidder. He had no property and the only education he had was what he managed to get from a kind captain insisting on teaching him and Liam how to read and write and enough arithmetic to get by. She knew he was a slave, but she could hardly know everything that encompassed that. The pain. The humiliation. The knowledge that to so many, you were seen as a tool, another piece of equipment, rather than a human being.

“Well, Ruth, Killian, you are welcome to join us, but I’ll warn you we never stay in one place for long.”

“That’s fine,” Killian shrugged. “So long as we have a place to rest our heads, we’re good to go.”

“Excellent, well, no use standing out here,” Robin turned and began walking. “Your new home awaits.” They walked deeper through the woods, Killian chanced a side glance at Emma. She caught his eye and smiled as if she couldn’t believe that this hairbrained plan was working. He felt someone watching them and turned to see Roland looking at them curiously, he drifted closer to Emma and threaded his fingers through hers.

“What are you doing?” she hissed in his ear, trying to pull her hand out of his.

“You told them we’re engaged, we’re going to have to act like it, lest we get caught,” he saw a brief flash of hesitation in her eyes before she relaxed her hand in his.

They had finally reached camp and even in the dark Killian could see the embers of a once roaring fire and the numerous tents set up around it.

“Welcome to your new home,” Robin Hood said turning to Killian and Emma, his arms held wide indicating the surrounding camp. “We’ll get you two set up with a tent and some sleeping rolls, and in the morning my wife Marian and I will tell you how things are run around here.”

Roland handed a tent and two sleeping rolls to Killian who looked down at them in confusion. He had spent most of his life on one ship or another, and though Liam had tried to teach Killian everything he knew, Killian didn’t have a single clue about how to put up a tent.

“Just one tent?” Emma asked and even in the darkness, Killian could make out the color that had risen on her cheeks.

“Aye, well we don’t have enough for everyone to get their own tent and I would figure you’d prefer to bunk with your fiance, but if it would make you feel better I can see if we can find someone else for you to be paired with,” Robin said sympathetically.

“No, no, this’ll be just fine,” Emma chuckled, but Killian could hear the nervous edge to her voice. He scratched behind his ear looking down at his feet, clearly, she had never been allowed in the same room alone with a man, let alone spent the night with one.

With flushed faces and shaking hands, he and Emma (mostly Emma) assembled the tent that would serve as home for the foreseeable future. They crawled inside, still unsure of what to say and where to look.

“Well, I’m tired,” Emma said breaking the silence, “We should get some sleep, figure out what we’re going to do in the morning.”

“Aye,” Killian nodded but Emma was staring intently at her shoes as she unlaced them. They stripped their outer layers, keeping shirts and trousers on, and laid down on their respective sleeping rolls nearly as far away from each other as they could be.

Try as he might, Killian couldn’t fall asleep; his body was exhausted and his eyes drooped in tiredness but the forest floor was hard and he was sure a rock was pressing into his back. Unfamiliar sounds kept him on edge, longing for the gentle creaks and groans of a ship and even the relative comfort of his hammock that swayed with the ship.    

A loud sigh broke the silence, clearly, Emma wasn’t getting much sleep either. “You all right over there?”

“Never thought I’d prefer to sleep on the beach on an island run by a demon. At least the sand was soft,” she grunted. Killian couldn’t help his laugh, Emma’s returning snort of laughter felt like a weight being lifted off their chests. “Sorry, it’s just been a while since I’ve slept in a tent.”

“You’ve done this before?” he asked, rolling to his side. Emma was far from the princess he thought she would be, but she continued to surprise him with each piece of information she gave him.

“Yes, sometimes on long journeys my parents would have us set up camp instead of finding an inn. I think a part of them missed living in the forest. They seemed so happy on those nights.” She rolled over to face Killian, through the darkness he could see the warmth in her eyes as she remembered her family. “We would make a big bonfire and after dinner, my father would tell us stories for my sister, Charlotte, but everyone could sit and listen; mostly he told us stories about dashing knights and brave princesses. I know now that those were just retellings of his and my mother’s adventures.”

“What were your favorites love?”

“Mine?” Emma paused, her brow furrowed in thought. “I loved all of them but my favorites where about fallen stars and magic and wizards and dragons and stuff like that.” She paused, a kind of melancholy settled over her. “The last time we did all of that was a few years ago, long after Charlotte fell asleep in my mother’s lap my parents had all of us sleep in their tent. It was incredibly crowded, mind you, and Leo kept kicking me in the shin with his damned gangly legs but it was nice. It felt like nothing bad could happen to us when we were all together like that, we were just safe,” she yawned.

“Aye, I know the feeling,” Killian said wistfully. Emma nodded, reaching her hand out and resting it on his shoulder in silent encouragement. Killian looked up to the tent ceiling, letting his memories wash over him. “When I was very young, Liam and I lived with our mum. She had a small cottage by the sea and on those stormy nights she’d start a warm fire and all of us would pile onto her bed and pull the blankets over us kind of like a tent. And she’d say that so long as we were there with her then nothing bad could happen, nothing could hurt us because we’d protect each other. She would tell us stories or we’d play games and if things got really loud outside she’d sing to us until we fell asleep.” Killian ran his hand over his face and sighed, “I can still hear her voice sometimes, that song she used to sing us, I can hear it clear as a bell but some things I can’t remember. Like the specifics of her face, I remember she had blue eyes like mine and red hair but I can’t remember her face.” He turned to look at her but found that she had fallen asleep.

Her hair had fanned out behind her and her hand and slipped from his shoulder to the tent floor but still reached out towards him. Killian yawned, his eyes itching with tiredness; he stretched out and found a decently comfortable position to sleep in.

“Perhaps one day you’ll hear the end of that story,” he whispered to her sleeping form and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

Killian’s eyes blinked open, sunlight filtering through the tent ceiling and Emma curled up next to him. It felt right, them being there in that tent together, their legs tangled in each other and his nose filled with the scent of her hair.

“Up and at ‘em ou two,” Roland’s voice punctured the quietness of the tent and everything that happened all came crashing back into them. Emma’s eyes fluttered open and when she saw how close she was to Killian, she blushed and moved away from him.

“We’ll be right out,” she called, already hauling on her boots.

“Aye, I figured you two would need a moment,” Roland laughed, Killian saw Emma turn even redder than he thought possible. “Well, don’t dawdle, otherwise there won’t be much left for breakfast, Mum made trout.” They heard the sound of Roland’s retreating footsteps and Killian made to get out of the tent.

“Wait!” Emma said, her cheeks still red.

“What? Emma, there’s breakfast and we haven’t eaten since we got off Melody’s ship,” Killian said impatiently. His stomach had roared to life at the mention of trout and Killian could practically taste the fresh fish.

“I can’t go out there,” Emma stuttered, “They all think that we- that we’re-”

“That we’re what?”

“Intimate,” Emma said quickly.

“Emma, forgive me, but who cares?” Killian said, Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Killian continued.“These people don’t know that you’re royalty, they think that you are just a normal young woman who just escaped a very dangerous situation with your fiance. Look, I know that you grew up very differently than I but just know that outside of the royalty and nobility the status of a woman’s virtue is of little importance. And if there are people who care? Just ignore them, it’s none of their business anyway.”

“Easier said than done, you know,” Emma huffed.

“I know but Emma it was your idea to come up with this whole plan. If you want these people to believe you’re a scullery maid who is newly engaged then you’re going to have to sell it.”

“Okay, okay,” Emma said finally following him out of the tent. He held out his hand for her and she looked at it with raised eyebrows.

“I won’t bite darling I promise you that,” he smirked. She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless and surprised him by taking his hand and draping it across her shoulders.

“You said to sell it,” she shrugged and with shy smiles, they walked to the center of camp. About twenty or so people were gathered around the blazing fire; eating, drinking, talking, and laughing with each other. Some were mending bows and arrows and others were darning clothes, all while a group of small children ran in and out of peoples’ legs, giggling and shouting to each other.

“You must be the new ones,” a soft and friendly voice said. Killian turned to see a woman with dark hair and eyes smiling warmly at them. “My husband mentioned that you two joined our camp last night. I’m Marian, it’s so nice to meet you both.”

“We can’t thank you enough for taking us in,” Emma said, placing her hand on Killian’s chest. He hoped she couldn’t feel his pounding heart beneath her fingers.

“It’s no trouble at all, we always have room for one more,” she gestured for them to follow her. “I took the liberty of saving some food for you two, Robin said you had quite the night and I didn’t want you to miss out on breakfast. You can sit with my husband and me.”

Killian’s eyes widened when he saw the spread before them, more food than he had thought possible was set aside for him and Emma. Two trout had been set aside along with berries, a waterskin, some smoked meats, and a few slices of bread all of which made Killian’s mouth water. He was used to the meager portions he received as a slave and after weeks at sea, the food was usually hardtack and dried meat that tasted like leather. He sat next to Emma, helping himself to as much as he could eat, and joining in on the conversation when he could.

“So how long have you and Robin known each other?” Emma asked as she popped a berry into her mouth.

“About 20 years?” Robin guessed.

“Give or take a year,” Marian finished, she smiled at her husband and Killian could see the depth of their love for each other. Something that he and Emma were trying to imitate. Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, clearly trying to copy the way Marian and Robin leaned on each other as they sat.

“It can’t be easy,” Robin said. “Going off on a trip together only to find your home like that?”

“No, definitely not easy,” Emma said, her eyes not meeting Robin.

“So who are the other people in this camp?” Killian asked.

“Well it started off as just my Merry Men and I,” Robin said. “We saw how our people were getting next to nothing while the royalty and the nobility were richer than ever. We sought to make it right, stealing what we could from those who had more than enough and distributing it out to the community.”

“Why not just go to the royalty, talk to them about it?” Emma asked, Killian raised an eyebrow at her and Robin and Marian stared at her.

“You think the Evil Queen or King George cared one bit about peasants starving? What’s the death of a few peasants to a queen so hellbent on revenge that she slaughtered entire villages?”

“Robin,” Marian said, placing her hand on his shoulder. “She’s young, she probably wasn’t even born until after Queen Snow took back her throne.”

“Right, I’m sorry,” Robin said to Emma.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so naive, my parents have enough stories about their time during Regina’s reign,” she responded.

“After Snow came back,” Marian continued. “Things got better for a lot of people. We didn’t need to take matters into our own hands but we couldn’t go back to living in a village. So this camp became a safe haven, anyone who needed a safe place was welcome so long as they help.”

“So we can stay?” Killian asked.

“Of course, you guys can relax today and get to know everyone but tomorrow I’m going to have to ask that you help out here and there,” Robin said.

“Well mate, I’d say you have a deal,” Killian said raising his cup to cheers.   


* * *

 

The next week or so passed by with much of the same routine, people gathered for breakfast and then separated out into groups; some went out in a hunting party, others ventured into the forest to gather firewood and water, the rest stayed behind to cook, do the washing and watch over the children. Every few days they would pack up camp and move walk to a different sight and start the cycle over again. And every day the camp brought in more and more people fleeing from Regina’s violence and Black Knights. And with them they brought stories, horrible stories of entire villages burned to the ground, of hearts being ripped from the chests of loved ones and crushed to dust, of a queen who watched and did it all with a sick smile on her face. Emma’s face became drawn and pale as they passed empty villages and smoking ruins and she began to lean on him as they walked passed every one of them.

Killian noticed the way she held her cutlass every time they walked by the smoking ruins of a village, it was clear that she was burning with anger and that she had training with swords but still never with the thinner, more curved shape of the cutlass.

“So what do you reckon?” Killian said one day as they walked on their own through the forest to gather firewood. Killian could tell that she had been holding in a lot of what she was feeling ever since they arrived at Robin’s camp.

“I think staying with Robin might be our best chance of survival. We’re going to need to rethink this entire plan to defeat Regina and get my parents back.”

“Well before we do all that, you’re going to wield that sword properly,” he said pointing at the cutlass she held too tightly in her hand.

“What?” Emma bristled. “I’m doing fine with it,” she said hotly.

Killian sighed and unsheathed his sword and swung it at her. Emma fumbled pulling her sword and in her haste to retreat from him she tripped over a tree root. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she yelled at him as she got to her feet, brushing dirt from her clothes.

“Look all I’m saying is that you’re using a cutlass and you’re clearly used to using a greatsword and shield. Whoever trained you obviously knew what they were doing, but you should get used to the sword you’re wielding now. A cutlass isn’t a greatsword. There’s a whole other way to use it,” Killian explained.

“Why should I even bother? I’m sure I can get by just fine.” Emma huffed, her arms crossed.

“Because those Black Knights could find us any day and forgive me but I think it might be a smart idea to know how to properly defend yourself with the weapon you’re using. But hey, I’m just a guy who’s been using a cutlass for years, fighting against pirates and other monsters so what could I know?” he spread his hands wide in fake wonder.

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled out her sword. “Fine, teach me everything you know then.”

Killian tried to keep his surprise from showing through on his face. “Show me your stance.” Emma dropped into a proper stance for a great sword and shield; knees bent, weight shifted back, sword held high behind her body. “Okay this is what I mean, you’re used to having a shield to help you,” he said swiping just in front of her. “See? You can’t knock an incoming sword away when you just have your sword behind you. Stand like this,” he fell into his usual fighting stance; weight on the balls of his feet, sword hand in front, while his body fell behind it in a straight line with his other hand reached out for balance. Emma tried to copy him but looked off balance and awkward.

“No,” Killian sighed, walking behind her. “One foot in front of the other, keep on your toes you’re going to be moving more quickly with this sword.” He gently guided her feet into the correct stance. He straightened up and placed his hand gently on her shoulders. “Relax, you’re tensing up your shoulders, keep them lowered down and back.” His fingers grazed down her arm to her left hand. “Keep this hand back, helps you keep your balance,” he suddenly realized that not only was he whispering in her ear but his body was practically flush with hers; he quickly took a few steps back clearing his throat. “So let’s see what you’ve learned”

Emma complied, her stance now perfect, Killian tried to not notice her breathing was a little heavier than it was before. He raised his sword but she swung first, steel rang against steel as they sparred. Killian was impressed; she _had_ been trained well, she was far more skilled than he could have ever expected. He was panting hard as they circled the clearing, their swords meeting in loud clangs and clashes. She was light on her feet, using her smaller and lighter physique to her advantage, tiring him out as she darted this way and that. He gasped for air as she advanced on him, backing him up until his back was to a large oak tree where he had nowhere to run.

“Do you yield?” she asked, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“All right, all right I yield,” he laughed as he put up his hands in surrender.

“Not as hopeless as you thought, am I?” Emma took a long sip from the water skin they brought with them and tossed it to him.

“Never called you hopeless love,” Killian caught the skin and raised it to his lips. “Just that your technique could use some fine-tuning. Whoever your teacher is should be proud.”

“I’ll be sure to pass along your compliments to my father,” she said, her face falling slightly. Killian opened his mouth to question her further but she cut him off. “So who taught you all this?”

“A captain Liam and I served under,” Killian said, looking down at the forest floor. “One of the captains who owned us, his ship was attacked by pirates. The captain spared me and Liam, maybe he saw something in us I don’t know but he treated us better than we’d ever been treated since our father sold us.”

“Your father sold you?” Emma interrupted, her voice strangely thick.

“Yes, but that’s a sad tale for a different day,” Killian looked up at her; she nodded, understanding he was going to need time for that particular chapter of his life. “Well this captain, Captain Shakespeare, he was an unusual man. Took Liam and I under his wing, we weren’t slaves on his ship, we were part of the crew. He taught us almost everything he could; how to properly sail, read, sums, and sword fighting. He’s one of the best men I knew,” Killian trailed off.

“What happened to him?” Emma asked, bringing him back to the present.

“Well pirates aren’t known for their long lifespans, he was killed one day at port and Liam and I were quickly found and bought by another merchant vessel. Liam tried to keep the lessons going as long as he could, plus there was sometimes a friendlier crewmember who’d show us a few things but it was never the same.”

Emma was silent, staring at him, not with pity but with something else Killian couldn’t quite place. “I’m sorry, that was a lot to lay on you-” Killian said, kicking himself for daring to be so open with her.

“No,” Emma said, gently placing her hand upon his cheek and turning him so he could see her properly. “It’s who you are, you never apologize to me about that.”

“Aye,” Killian’s eyes darted around her face, drinking her in. “Thank you, love,” was all he could say to her, knowing those two words were woefully incapable of expressing just how much her acceptance of him meant to him.  “When did your father start teaching you?” Killian asked hoping to change the subject.

“When I turned 8 my father got me a big wooden training sword and started teaching me,” she smiled at the memory. “I was so excited on my first day of training when it felt like I was defeating all the dwarves with my already superior sword fighting skills.”

“I’ll bet that was a sight to behold,” Killian chuckled.

“It was, my mother still nearly cries with laughter whenever she thinks about the scene she walked in on. Me standing in the middle of the courtyard, wooden sword held high, surrounded by fallen dwarves, my father off to the side cheering,” Emma’s smile faded slightly.

“You’re worried about them,” Killian said

“Of course but it’s like you said about Liam, isn’t it? I have to believe they’re okay or what’s the point of any of this? Besides Regina made it pretty clear that who she wants is me. I’m hoping that if she has caught my brother and sister too that she’s keeping them hostage somewhere in that castle of hers.” She looked up at the trees and smiled. “Besides, now seems like the perfect chance to check on my brother and sister.”

Killian watched as Emma approached a tree, whistling to a robin singing on a low branch. She held out her hand and Killian couldn’t help but be shocked when the bird flew down onto her finger, Emma brought the songbird close to her lips and whispered to it. “You got all that?” she asked, loud enough for Killian to hear. The bird puffed out its feathers in pride, Killian could have sworn it nodded at the princess, before spreading its wings and flying off through the trees.

“I must say when you said you could talk to birds I almost didn’t believe it,” he chuckled.

“It took a while to get used to it, but it’s handy in times like these,” Emma smiled. “You should see Charlotte talk to birds though, they just flock to her anytime she opens her mouth.”

Killian laughed and sighed, “Emma I don’t mean to rush you but, what exactly is the plan now? We can’t remain in this camp forever.”

Emma’s face fell and she ran her hand through her hair. “I really don’t know right now Killian.” She sank onto a nearby log and pulled her knees to her chest, looking much more like the teenager she was than she had in days. “I just wanted to get back to my parents, to get home. I don’t know the first thing about battle plans or strategy. It’s all different from how I learned about it with a tutor, this is real. People are dying, running away from their homes, and after they thought they were safe. After they thought Regina was defeated, only to have her back and more ruthless than ever? They don’t deserve that, no one deserves that.”

Killian sank down on the log next to her, “No one would say this is an easy position to be in, but these people need hope. They need to know someone is still fighting for them, someone for them to rally behind. They need you.”

“I don’t even know if I’m the right person for this. My father was right, I don’t know anything about battle or war.”

“Now that’s not true,” Killian said sternly. “You can clearly hold your own in battle. You have shown time and again that you have a mind for strategy, just think of those letters you wrote for the other kingdoms. You know how to play to each of their strengths and I bet if you were to send those out now they would agree to help you. You can do this Emma.”

“What makes you so sure of that?” Emma turned to him, her eyes glossy with tears.

“Because I have yet to see you fail.”

Emma’s eyes widened, her breath hitched. Killian saw her eyes flick down to his lips and back to his eyes. Slowly he leaned in, closing the short distance between them. Emma’s eyes closed, her lips less than an inch from his own. Killian let his eyes finally shut as he prepared for impact.

“Oi!” Roland’s voice cut through the silence like an arrow. Killian’s eyes snapped open, Emma gasped and pushed away from him her cheeks a flaming pink.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get back to camp and quickly,” Roland at least had the decency to look a tad guilty but there was an edge to his voice that told Killian there was something very very wrong.

“What’s going on?” Emma asked, standing and dusting her hands on her pants.

“Black Knights, our scouts heard them in the forest coming this way. We need to pack up immediately!”

Emma and Killian followed him back to camp, everyone hurriedly packing up tents and other necessities trying to be as quiet as possible. Robin and Marian rushed around, helping where they could and ensuring that nothing was left behind. Killian and Emma packed up their sleeping rolls and tent, falling into line once Robin gave the all clear signal and it was safe for them to walk on through the forest. The camp walked through the trees, faces tight and eyes wide with silent fright looking for any sign of danger. Children clung to the skirts of their mothers crying silently, even at their young age they knew to be silent for their own safety. Killian’s heart was racing, thinking over every possible outcome, hoping and praying that they could safely make camp. He felt Emma’s grasp for his, winding her fingers between his, he looked down at their conjoined hands and then up to her face. She offered him the smallest of smiles and squeezed his hand, Killian squeezed hers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imhookedonaswan.tumblr.com/post/180317842052/magnificent-and-furious-714 <\-- tumblr  
> https://princesse-swan.tumblr.com/post/180318471386/magnificent-and-furious-by-imhookedonaswan-ao3 <\-- Floriane's art!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right folks we are over the halfway mark on this fic and I really wouldn't have been able to finish this fic at all if it wasn't for the CSBB and more specifically my beta readers justanotherwannabeclassic and eloquentlyenchanted. This fic wouldn't be what it is without their feedback and critique.  
> And I also implore that you all go an give princesse-swan some love for all the gorgeous artwork she has made for this fic!

After the hours of walking through the forest, Robin had found a space large and safe enough for the camp. Emma sighed in relief as she and Killian set up their tent alongside the others, though judging by the wary looks thrown over shoulders and the nervous whispers that flew through camp their relief was short lived. She thought back to Killian’s words in the clearing, he was right; these people, her people, needed hope. They needed her. 

“All right,” she murmured to Killian as they entered their tent. No one had been interested in gathering around a campfire, instead most opted to turn in after the long and stressful day.

“Hm?” Killian queried as he laid down on his sleeping roll and Emma followed suit, laying down next to him. 

“You were right, these people need something to hope for,” she took a deep breath. “I think I need to tell Robin who I am. Who I really am.”

“Emma, are you sure?” 

“We know that he has no reason to hurt us and we could really use all the allies we can get. Regina isn’t going to go down without a fight.”

“We?” Killian cocked an eyebrow at her, Emma felt her face flush. 

“I mean, if you don’t want to come into the battle with me that’s fine, it was presumptuous of me to assume that you’d just come head first-”

“Emma, of course, I’ll be joining you,” Killian put his arm around her shoulders, “I’m in this for the long haul.”

Emma looked up at him, “But what about Liam? You might not get the chance to find out what happened to him, to find him and the others.”

Killian sighed, rubbing his hand across his face, “I’ve made my peace with what happened with Liam. I can have hope that when you do finally reunite with your parents they can give me the information I want but Emma, lately, this journey hasn’t been about Liam for me. Not for a while actually.”

Emma let his words wash over her if this journey wasn’t about Liam then… “It’s for me?”

“Aye,” Killian met her eyes and for just that moment it was as if the entire world consisted of just her and Killian inside their tent. She didn’t know who leaned in first, whose eyes fluttered shut, or whose hands reached for the other. All she knew was that everything she wanted but couldn’t say was wrapped into that kiss. Their lips met, gentle and shy at first. Killian started to pull away, almost unsure of what they had just done but her hands found his shirt and pulled him closer. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she tried to pour everything that she wanted to tell him into the kiss. That she was overwhelmed by his commitment to not only her but her family, her people. That she was sorry for what he had lost. That she was certain she wanted no one but him fighting by her side and possibly remaining there once the battle was won.

The next morning, they woke tangled together just as they had that first night (and a few nights after) but now instead of quickly retracting themselves they lay content in their private bubble.

“Good morning,” she whispered, placing a kiss on his shoulder. She felt rather than heard his chuckle. He ran his fingers through her hair, lighting tugging near the scalp.

“Morning love,” he smiled, his voice raspy with sleep. He tilted her head up to kiss her properly, his stubble tickling her face.

“We should get up, get some breakfast before they run out,” she whispered trying to push herself into a sitting position.

“Must we? I would much rather continue what we were doing last night,” he smirked lasciviously at her and held her by the arm.

“Killian,” she quirked her eyebrow at him, reminding him what needed to be done today.

“I know I know, but can you blame me for wanting a few more moments of bliss with you?” 

“Not at all but still we should get up,” Emma sighed. She understood wanting to stay in the tent, to keep their illusion of paradise intact, but the drawn and frightened faces of her people came back to her.

“Aye,” Killian said, stroking his hand up and down her arm. “You can do this Emma. I know you can.” 

Emma nodded and swallowed trying to believe his words. “Thank you. Okay no time like the present,” she got up and pushed open the tent flap, trying to emulate the long confident strides her mother used to take. Killian hurried after her until the reached Robin, Marian, and Roland sitting together heads bowed.

“Ruth, Killian, you two are in a hurry it seems,” Robin looked up at them, his usually easy smile strained. 

“We need to talk to you, all of you,” Emma said. Marian leaned forward in her seat, head resting on her knuckles and looking concerned, Roland’s eyes flashed with fear and he straightened himself as if bracing himself for bad news, Robin stayed still.

“I’m not a scullery maid and my name isn’t Ruth,” Emma said before taking a deep breath, “I’m Emma of Misthaven, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I’m the Savior.”

Roland and Marian both looked stunned but Robin instead smiled, “I should have known, you’re the spitting image of your mother.”

“You know my mother?” Emma asked, just as stunned as Roland and Marian.

“Our wanted posters hung alongside each other once upon a time,” Robin explained. “We knew each other in passing, of course, she also used a pseudonym back then.”

“What I’m trying to figure out is,” Roland interjected, “is why tell us now? You had plenty of time to tell us before so why now?”

“Because she’s going to need allies, a lot of them,” Killian said. “We understand if you don’t want to be involved, this isn’t your fight. Hell, I didn’t want to be involved but Emma told me something a few weeks ago that I won’t soon forget. You get a chance to be a part of something, something bigger than yourselves; to bring down the Evil Queen and bring freedom to not only your people but to all the people of Misthaven.”

“Plus if you have terms like protection for your camp wherever you are in the forest-” Emma stopped as Robin held up his hand. 

“While you two were both very convincing, I’m afraid you’ve wasted it on us,” he sighed. Emma looked to Killian terrified of what he could say next. “Because my family and I are of course going to help you in whatever way we can.”

“Really?” Emma was so shocked she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Of course dear,” Marian said rising to her feet and embracing her. 

“You can count on us mate,” Roland extended his hand to Killian. Killian smiled and shook it.

“Thanks, mate.”  

They agreed to take the rest of their conversation into the privacy of Robin and Marian’s tent to discuss more strategy.

“So I still have letters for Elsa, Merida, and Cinderella as well as Princess Melody of Glowerhaven’s support and Navy, these kingdoms have been allies of Misthaven for years I’m sure they’ll help us,” Emma said pulling the letters out of her bag and handing them to Robin.

“Interesting, it would seem that you are very well equipped to take on this queen then Emma,” he said turning the letters over in his hands.

“With soldiers, yes but there are things that you and your Merrymen can do that they can’t. You’re the best archer in a generation with Roland not far behind you, plus I can’t simply show up at Regina’s door with an army and a sword. I need spies, scouts who can remain hidden and let us know everything we need to know. Regina certainly isn’t going to go down without a fight, we need every possible advantage we can get.”

“This is all very well thought out dear but I have one concern,” Marian said softly. “There are children in this camp, elderly, sick people who cannot or who simply don’t wish to fight in this war. What will happen to them if you take all our best protectors?”

Emma stopped, she hadn’t thought of that. What would happen to them? What could she do to even try to ensure their safety? She began to pace in the small space of the tent, her mind running when she felt something hit her painfully on the hip. She looked down into her bag and found a bottle, no the bottle!

“We use this!” she pulled the bottle out of her bag.

“Isn’t that a bit too small to fit people in?” Roland asked, clearly holding back a laugh.

“It’s magic, the ship will get bigger and anyone who doesn’t want to fight can board and someone can sail them to a safe place until the war is done!”

“Who will sail, where will the go through?” Marian questioned. 

“Glowerhaven, it’s miles away from where the fighting will be and it’s an easy passage with an experienced crew. Perhaps some Glowerhaven Naval men will volunteer to ferry everyone to safety and back once it’s safe.”

Marian nodded, her lips pursed in thought, “Yes that could work I think. Emma I just want you to be ready for these kinds of questions, these people have lost everything. Their homes, any prized belongings, their family, their hope. They’re going to want to know they can count on you to everything in your power to keep them and their loved ones safe.”

“I understand, best to try to work out all these questions now so we’re prepared tonight. I don’t want these people feeling more scared and confused than they already are?”

“Why don’t we do something tonight to loosen them up?” Killian said. “I mean there have been some rough times, and while the usual nightly bonfire is nice I think these people might need something a bit more. Look when I was on those ships after all the hard times we’d make port and allow ourselves to relax even if it was just for one night. A moral boost could really help drum up support.”

“What do you have in mind?” Robin asked.

“Does anyone in camp know how to play any instruments?” 

* * *

A few hours later they had somehow found enough people who had instruments and who knew how to play them to form a small band of players. They sat off to the side going over different songs they all knew how to play and to rehearse.

“What’s all this then?” a burly older man said as he waddled up to the campfire for dinner.

“Entertainment,” Emma said cheerily as she served him a portion of roast rabbit. She tried not to let the scowl on his face deter her from the plan, most people seemed mildly interested and there were definitely more people smiling than there had been in recent days.

“Some people are going to need some time to relax and maybe some ale,” Killian whispered. Emma tried to stifle her laugh.

“Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves,” Marian came up behind them and put her arms around them. “Are you sure you’re ready for your announcement Emma?”

“I’m sure but I think I’ll wait a little while longer, let people enjoy the food and the music you know?”

“Excellent idea,” Marian patted her on the back. “But don’t you two forget to eat, Robin and I can take it from here.”

“You sure?” Killian asked.

“Of course, you two find somewhere to sit and relax,” Marian said. Emma and Killian wasted no time filling their plates with rabbit and finding a spot near the blazing fire. Several children who had already finished eating had decided they wanted to dance. Emma smiled watching them, thinking of how Charlotte had demanded a dance with her and Emma’s birthday. So much had happened between that night and this night, Emma knew it had only been a few weeks but she felt as if that girl who secretly enjoyed the lush ballgowns and the dancing and feared leadership was a stranger to her. 

“You alright there?” Killian asked her.

“Fine, just thinking.”

“I figured,” Killian said, leaving her the opportunity to continue the conversation or leave it at that.

“Charlotte and I used to dance around campfires,” she smiled sadly.

“Well, why don’t we?” Killian put his empty plate aside.

“Why don’t we what?”

“Dance,” Killian said extending his hand to her. “Would you do me the honor of having this next dance?”

Emma looked from his hand to his eyes, “It would be my pleasure.” She took his hand and was surprised when he took the proper dance start, one hand clasping hers while the other rested gently on her waist. The band struck up a new song, a waltz that Emma didn’t recognize, but Killian lead her confidently, spinning her this way and that around the campfire. Emma felt the eyes of the others on her and was dimly aware that other couples were joining them in their waltz.

“Where did you learn all this?” she whispered to him. “Captain Shakespear?”

“No I had just always heard the most important part of dancing was picking the right partner,” he smirked but Emma could tell there was something he was keeping from her. “Okay, my mother was determined to teach Liam and me how to be gentlemen and part of that was making sure we knew how to waltz.”

“Well she’s a good teacher, you have yet to step on my feet and that’s something not many men seem to be able to avoid,” she said as he spun her out.

“Ah, but I’m not most men darling,” he whispered as he pulled her back in and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Emma hadn’t realized they had stopped spinning and were instead standing and swaying to the beat.

“You definitely aren’t,” she said and tilted her face up to kiss him properly, pushing back thoughts that this would probably be their one and only dance together.

“What in the name of the gods are we doing?” a voice boomed out, Emma turned away and saw the man from earlier storming towards her and the other dancers. “Dancing while the queen tears out hearts and burns down villages? Do you all have any heart left or did the Queen miss a piece?”

“Mate, people just wanted a night to relax; to boost morale,” Robin said walking up to the man.

“You think watching a bunch of you lot dance around is going to do anything? My wife is dead, my children are dead, my friends, my neighbors, my village all burned to ash. By someone who let's face it should have been gotten rid of years ago. And not banished to her fucking castle mind you, I mean in the ground six feet under. Snow White let this all happen again when she had the queen in her possession, but she just let the bitch fuck off back to her castle.”

“Hey! This is not all Snow White’s fault,” Emma shouted.

“How is it not? She wasn’t strong enough to get rid of this problem when she had the chance,” the man fired back.

“Showing mercy isn’t weakness, showing kindness to someone who has been horrible to you is strength, you ignorant dolt. And Snow White wondered for  _ years  _ if she made the right choice, she has more strength in her little finger than you do in your whole body.”

“Oh, and how would you know if she ‘agonized’ about her decision to let a murderer walk free?”

“Because she told me!”

“You? Why would she tell you? Who the hell are you to her, her scullery maid?” the man guffawed. 

“No, her daughter,” Emma said turning and addressing the crowd. “I am Princess Emma of Misthaven, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I am the heir to the throne and I vow to you sir and all of you that I will stop Regina.”

Shocked faces looked back at her accompanied by the loud snickering of the man, “And how can we believe you?”

Emma pulled the letters from her bag, “Royal stationery with the seal of the Misthaven Royal family.” She held out the letters for observation. “I know these times have been hard, everyone believed the Evil Queen to be a thing of the past and now she’s back. I’m not saying defeating her once and for all will be easy, this will be a war these kingdoms have never seen before. And I’m going to need help, now I can’t force you all to fight for me. I understand if you don’t but we are going to need all the help we can get to beat Regina and bring peace.”

“Fight for you? Are you mad?”

“If you don’t wish to fight then you have options; any children, elderly, sick people or people who are not willing to fight will be ferried to Glowerhaven where you will be safe and looked after. Once the war is over you may return to Misthaven if you so wish. But I implore you, if you are able, to join me and be a part of something. Something to tell your grandchildren about, something to be proud of, or because you know in your heart that this is the right thing to do, to help me fight and win us back our kingdom!”

Emma looked out around the camp, she had imagined that after she made her announcement that everyone would cheer, pump their fists in the air and that at least more than half of the able-bodied men and women would come forward. Instead, she was met with averted eyes and shifting steps. Mothers pulled their children closer as if Emma was going to snatch them up.

“Pretty words, sweetheart, but we’ve no fight left,” the man said, his words full of pity and condescension. 

“There- there must be someone,” Emma stuttered.

“No there isn’t, run off now, little girl,” the man said. Emma wanted to stand tall and puff out her chest, she wanted to stand up for herself. Her bottom lip started to quiver and no, she was  _ not  _ going to let them see her cry.

“Right, well, I’ll give you all the night to think about it,” she said trying to keep the tremble out of her voice before walking quickly back to her tent. Once out of sight she let her tears flow, once out of earshot she let out a sob; how could she have been so stupid to think that these people would be willing to fight for her, to die for her, simply because she asked?

“Emma?  _ Emma! _ ” Killian’s heavy footsteps caught up to her. He caught her by the shoulder and she turned to look at him.

“I’m stupid, I’m so stupid,” she sobbed as she collapsed into his chest.

“Let’s get you back to the tent, come on love,” he guided her back to their tent, his arms wrapped protectively around her. 

Roland came jogging up, “Emma, I’m so sorry, I had no idea-”

“Not now, mate,” Killian said, ushering Emma into their tent.

“But I-” 

“Not now!” Killian pulled the tent flap shut in front of him. Emma laid down on her sleeping roll, still sobbing and exhausted. Killian laid down next to her, tucking her into her chest.

“I can’t do this,” she whispered into him, tears still rolling down her face.

“Yes, you can, love. This is only a setback, tomorrow we’ll wake up and we’ll figure out a new plan, a better plan.”

“No, Killian, I was stupid to think I was capable of doing this. No wonder they said no, I don’t know what I’m doing. I can’t do this.”

“Hey, hey listen to me. You can do this, you can and you will find another way. Take tonight and you can cry or rage or whatever you want if it feels better. But come sun up you and I and anyone who wants to help will find a new plan, okay?”

Emma sniffled, “Maybe. Or maybe we need to find a new Savior for them.” She turned over, facing away from Killian. She didn’t want to see the look on his face. Killian sighed, rubbing her shoulder in comfort but Emma could sense his disappointment. Two new tears slid down her face, Killian’s silence somehow more painful than the man’s words. 

Emma didn’t sleep, her mind felt like it just couldn’t stop playing the scene with the man by the fire. Over and over it flew through her head on an unending loop until Killian’s snores were able to pierce through it. Emma blinked, she had no idea how long she had been laying in Killian’s arms, the pain in her knees and back from laying on the hard ground told her it had been at least a few hours. She turned her head slightly, Killian didn’t stir and instead, he snored even louder than Emma had thought even possible. She stretched and seeing no sign that Killian was going to wake from his slumber she carefully detangled herself from him and got out of the tent. Thinking quickly she grabbed a dagger and stuck it in her boot, just in case.

Her legs took her down to the small stream close to camp, the moon and the dying embers of the fire her only light to guide her. She knelt down, dipping her fingers in the cool running water and bringing it up and splashing her face. 

“You’re restless,” a voice said behind her. Emma shot to her feet, pulling her knife out of her boot and holding it in front of her. “Very restless apparently,” an old man was in front of her chuckling despite the knife being pointed at him. Emma took in his wild grey hair and beard and strange robe.

“Wait a minute, you’re one of the new people,” Emma lowered her dagger a fraction of an inch. “Robin took you in a few days ago.”

“Yes my employer told me that it would be imperative to meet you while you were on this journey,” he nodded.

“Employer? Who the hell is that? What do they know?” Emma raised her dagger once more.

“He is all knowing in a way,” the man said unhelpfully. “I am to teach you many things, Emma.”

“Who are you?”

“You can call me the Apprentice,” he bowed his head. 

“You’re a little old to be an apprentice,” Emma said.

“One is never too old to learn, especially from someone like the Sorcerer,” he said jovially. 

“The Sorcerer? Seriously?” 

“Yes, now come Emma. You have much to learn and not much time to learn it in,” he said turning on his heel and walking downstream.

“Hey!” Emma jogged after him. “How do you know what I need to learn? I’ve learned a lot in these past few days.”

“Yes, you have and you should be proud of all that you have accomplished. But I will ask you this, how do you intend to defeat Regina?”

“Well, I gather as many people as I can, strengthen and form alliances with other kingdoms….” Emma listed off things her tutor had taught her about strategy.

“Yes but after that? After you have entered all those people into your conflict?”

“It’s not just my conflict,” Emma bristled. “Regina is sacking and burning countless villages, tearing apart families-”

“All to find you, to settle an old grudge.”

“Yes, I know that,” Emma threw up her hands. “That’s why I’m done hiding in this camp, why I’m taking this fight to her.”

“And how do you intend to end this fight? This generations-old grievance? When you have Regina captured and defeated, how do you intend to ensure that she never rise up again?”

Emma stopped, her breath hitched as she realized what he was saying, “I’ll have to kill her.”

“That is one way, however, that is the answer I feared you would say,” the Apprentice hung his head.

“But you said I had to ensure that she doesn’t rise up again? How can I do that? She has magic for gods’ sake, she can shoot fire from her hands!”

“Yes she has magic, but what makes you think she is the only one?”

“I mean I know other people have magic, Queen Elsa of Arendelle has magic, ice magic actually. Are you saying that she should be the one to finish Regina?”

“You’re close but still no, your answer is at your feet.”

Emma looked down seeing only river rocks, “Huh?” 

“You, Emma.”

“Yes me I know I should be the one to defeat Regina, but how do I do it?” Emma balled her hands into fists, she was getting tired of this so-called Apprentice’s circular answers.

“Regina and Elsa are not the only ones to have magic.”

“You think my magic will beat Regina?” Emma was stunned. “But- I can’t- It’s not strong enough.”

“You are the Savior Emma,” the Apprentice put his hands on her shoulders. “With that comes many gifts and responsibilities that may present differently than other forms of magic. Your magic is actually very powerful but in ways that even one such as the Blue Fairy may not recognize.”

“Okay say you’re right, say my magic is strong enough,” Emma broke out of his grasp and began to pace in front of him. “Then what are you saying? Me and Regina should have a magic fight?”

“In a way yes, there is a long forgotten object that will allow you to defeat Regina in a way that not even she is expecting.”

“What does it do?” 

“It will strip her of her magic.”

Emma frowned, “Why would that defeat her? She still has power even if I were to take her magic. And besides, why should I even bother sparing her life when she killed countless people?”

“Emma, you are the Savior, you are the person people will look to for guidance, to be a beacon for righteousness and good. There are many paths you can take; each will have their own struggles but ultimately the right path will not be the easiest.”

Emma stood in silence, just letting his words wash over her. “That’s crap.”

“What?”

“That’s crap!” Emma yelled. “You’re saying I’m responsible for everyone’s goodness? I didn’t ask for that! I don’t want that! I didn’t ask to be the Savior!”

“Emma I cannot change your or anyone else’s destiny, but I implore you to open your mind and stop the cycle of violence that has plagued this land for far too long.”

“You’re crazy, I just want to get my family back,” Emma turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could back to camp.

“Where were you?” Killian asked as she burst into their tent. His hair was mussed and there was a mark on his cheek from where he had been laying on his arm and his eyes were full of worry. 

“I needed to stretch my legs,” Emma said, it was a half-truth she knew but explaining to him everything she had just learned was just too much for her. 

“You all right?” he asked, clearly sensing she was hiding something.

“Yeah, I was just restless,” she laid down quickly, turning away from him. She heard him sigh and felt him lay beside her, his arms wrapping around her again. She curled into his warmth, letting an uneasy sleep overtake her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in because this is a long chapter but I hope it's an exciting one too! I really hope you all are enjoying this fic, I can't believe we're getting so close to the end!
> 
> Big shout outs to @justanotherwannabeclassicfor betaing this chapter and really helping me to smooth it out! also mad props to @princesse-swan for the gorgeous chapter header as always!

Killian didn’t know what to expect from Emma the day after that horrible night; he had suspected they might lay low and not draw too much attention to themselves, for her to be quiet and pensive and possibly a bit prickly. Emma surprised him though when she walked from their tent, head held high and letters grasped tight in her hand. Her face was pale and grim, dark circles stood out under her eyes; she clearly hadn’t slept well.

“What are you doing?” he asked, jogging to keep up with her as she walked straight towards the forest.

“Something I should have done the moment I saw what Regina did to my home,” she said looking up at the treeline. She whistled and not one but three birds flew down to her. “It is very,  _ very  _ important that these letters get to my friends in time. Are you up for it?” The three birds stood on their perch, the one nearest to Emma held out its claw. Emma smiled and began attaching her letters to each of the birds, sending them all off with a determined smile on her face.

“Love, are you going forward with-?” he began to ask.

“Yes, I feel that if I have three armies up against Regina’s one, I should be fine,” she said stoney faced.

“Are you sure? Last night was hard, we can’t rush into things like this,” Killian tried to reason with her. 

“If anything last night told me that I need to act now, I can’t worry about their opinions of me. This is between Regina and I. I’m not going to try to drag them into it if they don’t want to,” she stalked off back towards camp. Killian hurried after her, fear rising in his chest.

“Emma, come on we have to talk this over!” he called after her. He knew she wasn’t telling him something, something happened last night when she left the tent and shook her to her core. 

“No, what we need is to get out of this camp!” she said. Killian stopped in his tracks, leave the camp? They were nowhere near ready to leave the camp, they  _ needed  _ help especially if these other kingdoms couldn’t commit to a conflict with Regina.

“Emma stop!” he commanded as she began taking down their tent.

“No, we need to leave. I’ve wasted enough time traipsing through this damned forest while Regina terrorizes these people,  _ my  _ people.”

“So what is the plan then? Storm right up to Regina’s front door and punch her in the face?”

“Oh I’ll do more than that if I have to,” Emma said fiercely.

“Emma please love, talk to me,” he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop her frantic packing. “Something happened last night, what was it?”

Emma stopped struggling, looking up at him and he finally saw what was driving this force in her, fear. “I just- there’s someone here.”

“What did they do? What did they do to you?” he asked, still holding her as anger filled his veins. If someone had dared lay a finger on her-

“They just said some things. About destiny and responsibility and I just can’t-”

“Can’t what?”

“Can’t be this beacon of all that is good and just for the realm, that’s too much. I just can’t be the Savior on top of everything else.”

“Emma, I’ve heard you refer to yourself as the Savior before. But what exactly does that mean for you?” 

“Before I was born, my parents went to Rumplestiltskin to find a way to stop Regina. They knew she had a curse that could destroy everything. He told them that I was the one who would defeat her and break the curse, that I would be the Savior. Well, the curse didn’t come, Regina went into hiding for years, everyone thought she had given up or failed or died but clearly, that wasn’t the case.”

“She came back and now wants to not only kill me but live forever so that she can continue destroying everything my parents built and rebuilt because of her. But this apprentice said that I can’t kill her because that’s too easy? And good Saviors and princesses don’t kill people who are mass murderers, they rehabilitate them so they can have the second chance they don’t deserve.” 

“Emma,” Killian ran his fingers through her hair, almost instantly calming her. “I’ll admit this is a lot of information to process in a minute.” She chuckled, finally cracking a smile. “This whole Savior business sounds like a lot of pressure, but Emma, you are in control of your own destiny. You get to say what a good Savior does and doesn’t do. You don’t owe anyone an explanation of your actions or decisions. You just have to be the one to make them and stand by them. So kill Regina, spare Regina -- it’s your choice. The important thing we do now is to stop her from killing anyone else, namely your family.”

“You’re right,” Emma exhaled, her shoulders relaxing as if a weight had just been lifted. “I already sent out the letters, and I do think that with three armies we stand a good chance of at least getting my parents back. Best case scenario I get my parents back and we take out Regina so that we can start to rebuild immediately. Worst case, I still get my parents back and together we find a way to bring down Regina.”

“You’re sure we’ll be able to free them?” Killian asked.

“I’m not leaving that castle unless they’re by my side and alive,” Emma looked at him hard. The determined set of her brow was back along with the fire in her eyes. She was ready.

“All right love, we’ll set out at first light tomorrow. Might be a good idea to get some planning in today and maybe some people might want to join us despite their initial hesitation,” he said hopefully.

“I wouldn’t hold my breath on that,” Emma rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.  They helped each other to reset their tent after Emma’s attempt to tear it down. Packing up small essentials Emma ran some strategy by him for his opinion, her ability to look at a problem from all angles and try to find solutions for any possibility still amazing him. 

“How far from here is Regina’s castle anyway?” he asked dusting his hands on his pants and standing. 

“About a day’s walk from here but I think there’s a good place for a rendezvous point about a mile from her castle. Give us some time to go over a plan with everyone there and everything,” Emma began walking in the direction of the campfire

“And what is the plan exactly?”

“I’ll let you know when I think of it,” she said.

Before he could say anything, Marian came out to meet them from her place by the campfire.

“Emma, I’m so sorry about what happened last night,” she threw her arms around Emma. “So much of that was just unnecessary and-”

“It’s okay,” Emma assured her, stepped out of the woman’s embrace. “I understand why that all happened and really I’m okay with it. But Killian and I have decided to leave camp at first light. We’ve stayed here long enough.”

“Are you sure? Maybe we can get some people to come to your side. Emma, please think about this,” Marian said, her voice full of maternal worry.

“I have thought about it, but I can’t let Regina keep my parents any longer. It’s time,” Emma pulled Marian in for one more hug. “Thank you so much for everything though.”

Marian smiled and hugged her back, “Of course dear, but at least let me make sure you have some supplies and food for your journey?”

“That would be much appreciated,” Killian said. He was surprised when Marian pulled him into the hug. He couldn’t remember the last time he was hugged like this, by someone like a mother.

“Well, what’s all this then?” Roland’s voice cut through the moment, clearly, Robin and the others had returned from hunting. Killian turned and saw Robin and Roland along with the others walking up with bows slung over their shoulders and dragging a large stag.

“We’re leaving,” Killian said pulling himself out of Marian’s grasp. 

“What?” Robin said jogging up to them, “Are you sure about this?”

“It’s time,” Emma repeated. “But really we want to thank all of you for helping us for the last few days, we couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

“Yes, you can,” Roland stepped forward. “I’m coming with you two.” Marian gasped and Robin stood in silence.

“What?” Killian said.

“No,” Emma said firmly. “I can’t ask you to leave here and come with us, it’s too dangerous.”

“Need I remind you that I’ve lived in these woods for literally my entire life I’m the best shot out of the three of us, and you didn’t ask me? I’m insisting.”

“Roland, no,” Marian said. “I can’t- what if you get hurt?” A tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her face. She walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek.

“Mum,” he placed his hand over hers, “I can’t promise that I won’t, but this is bigger than me. Bigger than all of us. I’m going.”

“I’m going too,” the largest man named Little John thundered. “Someone has to keep an eye on these three.”

More men piped up, pledging to join Emma and Killian. They looked at each other in awe, ten people had agreed to leave with them. They looked to Robin, ready for him to insist that at least some of his men stay behind.

“Marian, my darling,” he turned to his wife, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re leaving too?” she asked, Killian could tell she already knew his answer.

“Yes, I’m sorry but someone has to keep these maniacs in line.”

“I understand,” she said with a sad smile. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Come back to me,” Marian said, holding his hands against her heart. “Do not go where I can’t follow you.”

“Of course, my love,” Robin cupped her face in his hands; tenderly kissing her. Killian turned away, feeling that he needed to give them some privacy. Emma threaded her fingers through his, he could see tears welling in her eyes as she looked up at him, overwhelmed by their sacrifice. 

“Well,” Marian sniffled, “I had better make sure there’s enough food for your journey. That stag will be delicious tonight.”

Robin made his announcement that he and his Merry Men were leaving with them at the campfire later that night, much to the disappointment of the others. Many called him mad for daring to go on what was surely a suicide mission, other cursed him for abandoning people he swore to protect. 

“I understand your concerns, but please understand that I am doing this for the betterment of all of us. The Evil Queen poses the biggest threat to us, letting her continue her reign of fear and violence will change nothing. Maid Marian will stay behind and as Princess Emma stated last night, we have a way to ferry you all to safety. Glowerhaven has agreed to take you all in until the war is over.”

Killian looked down at Emma and saw her staring not at Robin but someone else in the crowd. He followed her eye line to a whizzined old man in robes, staring directly at Emma. It clicked that he was the reason Emma had been so upset this morning. He put his arm protectively around Emma’s shoulders.

“You alright love?” he whispered to her.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Emma deflected, dropping her gaze to the forest floor. 

“You sure?” he asked. 

Emma nodded, her eyes flicking back to the man, Killian looked over and to his surprise, the man had gone. He scanned the surrounding people and still couldn’t find him.

“Sneaky bastard,” Emma said under her breath. 

“Who was that?”

“Doesn’t matter now, he doesn’t control my destiny. I do.”

“Well without further ado then,” Robin boomed out snapping them back to his attention. “Let’s eat.”

Many people still grumbled to themselves and each other, several people shot Emma dirty looks. Killian glared right back but to her credit, Emma held her head high and paid them no mind. They tried to eat as much as they could as it was unclear when they would be able to eat again once they set out. Marian had seemingly gone all out, the venison juicy and succulent and the wild carrots were perfectly roasted. Killian’s eyes felt heavy and his belly full as he and Emma laid down in their tent for the last time. No sooner had he closed his eyes when he felt Emma shaking his awake.

“Time to go,” she whispered in her ear, her hair tickling his face and neck.

“Already?” he stretched, rubbing a hand over his face. He sat up blinking through the darkness, Emma was crouched down stuffing last minute things into her rucksack. 

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Hmm?” Killian got to his knees to get a closer look at what she was holding. It looked like a small cylinder with small dots around the edges. “A spyglass?” 

“I don’t think so, most spyglasses don’t have this on top do they?” she held the thing closer to him. Killian saw that stretching over the top was patterned with small gold stars but Killian had never seen such a fabric before. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if it  _ was  _ fabric. It rippled over the top of the box like water but appeared solid like cloth.

“No, definitely not,” he held out his hand, Emma handed it over. For such a small thing it was surprisingly heavy, Killian turned it over in his hands and saw a small scrap of parchment stuck to the bottom. He peeled it off trying to read in the darkness. “ _ For when you must choose between doing what is right and what is easy”  _ he read aloud. “What on earth could that mean?”

“This must be that thing that guy was telling me about,” Emma said snatching the object out of Killian’s hand. 

“Who?”

“The Sorcerer,” Emma explained, shaking the box next to her ear as if she would hear something rattling around inside. “He said there was an object that could help me defeat Regina, maybe this is it?”

“I thought he didn’t want you to kill her,” Killian asked.

“He doesn’t, but anything that could possibly help us is fair game in my book, I say we take it with us,” Emma said while shoving it into her sack.

“Oi! Come on you two, we got some ground to cover,” Roland called from outside their tent.

“All right, all right, we’re coming,” Killian said as he ducked under the tent flap and nearly into Roland’s face.

“You guys are the ones who said we needed to head out at first light,” Roland shrugged with a smile. It was as if he was going on yet another day of hunting, not to a rendezvous point in order to craft a strategy that will take out a monarch. Killian rolled his eyes, it seemed like this was nothing more than a game to him. The three of them walked to the campfire where Robin and the Merrymen where waiting for them. 

“Everyone ready?” Robin asked, the lines around his eyes looking more pronounced. Everyone nodded, Robin hitched his bow and quiver higher on his shoulders. “Well I suppose there’s no time like the present, let’s head out.” 

They moved as a group, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. Robin and his men had their arrows are drawn, ready to fly as their eyes scanned the treeline, Emma and Killian which hands to their swords keeping a wary eye closer to the forest floor.  

“You sure you know where we’re going?” Robin asked. 

“Pretty sure,” Emma whispered. “My parents mentioned a cliffside with lots of space and just east of Regina’s castle. It’s in a blind spot from a castle so none of her guards will see it.”

“Excellent,” Robin said. “And your friends, they know of this meeting point?”

“I included a coded map in the letters so they would know where to be,” Emma assured him.

Conversation dwindled in and out as they made their way to the meeting spot, the sun rose higher and higher the light filtering between the canopy of leaves. Birdsong began to fill the silence of their party, it was a truly beautiful day in stark contrast to their mission. Emma sent out more birds, hoping to keep in contact with her allies as they walked further into the forest. Killian consulted the map Robin and his crew had made, at the rate they were going they should make it to the rendezvous point by dusk. Someone tapped on his shoulder, he looked up expecting to see Emma but instead it was Roland. 

“Can I help you?” Killian asked, confused. He and Roland hadn’t really talked more than necessary in their days together.   

“What do you reckon are our chances of getting out of this alive?” Roland asked, looking much younger than his twenty-one years. 

“Caught on have you that we’re in a war?” Killian said snidely. 

“I don’t know, I just-” Roland’s eyes flicked to Emma. “Do you think she’s ready for this?” 

“Of course I do,” Killian said, his annoyance clear in his voice. Who was Roland to doubt Emma?

“I just- I want at least me or my dad to be able to go home to mum when this is all over. She’s tough but, losing both of us might be too much. I don’t want her to be alone.”

Killian paused, he wasn’t expecting that kind of answer from Roland. “I can’t say for sure, but one if not both of you will return home to Marian I promise you that,” Killian said. 

“How can you be sure? It’s not like me or the merrymen are soldiers, sure we can hold our own in a scrap with some black knights but this is different.”

“And Emma knows that,” Killian assured him. “You are some of the best archers in the realm, with Queen Merida bringing in her best archers as well we’ll have exceptional long-range coverage.”

“Okay,” Roland said still unconvinced. 

“You have to have faith,” Killian said. “If there’s anything that being around Emma has taught me, it’s that you have to hold on to it tight.”

“You’ve been on quite the journey together,” Roland said.

“You have no idea,” Killian chuckled. 

“What comes next?”

“Huh?”

“Well after this, the war. What will happen between you two?” 

“I- I hadn’t thought about it?” Killian felt foolish, what  _ did  _ come next for him and Emma? She’s a princess, heir to the throne and he was heir to nothing. An orphan with nothing but a few coppers to his name. “We haven’t talked about it.”

“Hey, where’s that faith you were telling me to hold onto?” Roland smirked. “Just something to think about.” Roland jogged ahead to march with his father leaving Killian alone with his thoughts. Being with Emma was unlike anything he had ever dreamed, he wanted to keep being with her maybe even for the rest of their lives. Thoughts of the Navy swirled in his head, that had always been his and Liam’s plan, to buy a Naval commision and rise through the ranks. His heart panged at the thought of Liam,  _ I’m sorry, Brother _ he thought,  _ I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save you.  _ Maybe there was still time, a small voice in the back of his head said, if not to save him then to honor him? Who better to get naval commision from that the king? Surely after everything, Emma’s parents would grant him that, a chance to prove himself worthy of their daughter.

Killian had been so wrapped up in thoughts of the Navy, Emma, the war, and after that, he was surprised to find themselves at the rendezvous point. The sun hung low in the sky, casting a warm orange tint over the tents and fires already there. Green flags with a black bear flew from the main poles of the tents, Merida of Dunbroch and her archers were clearly already there. Another enclave of tents flew the green and purple flag of Arendelle, several burly looking men sharpening swords with wet stones and adjusting the polished silver armor of  Aquitaine,  King Thomas and Cinderella’s kingdom. On the horizon behind all of them, Killian saw a large dark castle surrounded by spikes that reached high into the sky. The difference between it and Snow White and Charming’s castle was jarring. 

“There it is,” Emma said as she came and stood next to him, lacing her fingers through his. 

“You have a plan?”

“I think so, enough of one to explain it to everyone when they get here. But I don’t want to talk about that right now,” she said. 

“Oh? And what would you like to talk about lass?” Killian asked.

“You were awfully quiet today,” Emma observed.

“That’s not a question, but aye, just a lot on my mind. Not every day that you have a vague realization that your next one might be your last.” 

“There’s something else you’re thinking about,” Emma nudged him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just been thinking. After all, this is over and your family is together again, what happens? With us I mean?” he asked, squeezing her hand.

“I don’t know,” Emma said softly. “But I do know that if we both get through this, I want to keep seeing you.”

“You do?”

“Of course, Killian I have never felt the way I feel about you with anyone,” she held his hand in both of hers. 

“But you’re a princess,” Killian faltered. “There are expectations... rules-” 

“Screw the rules,” Emma said. “You have proved yourself time and time again to be a better man than most could ever hope to be.”

Killian pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers, burying his hand in her hair. She might not have said it, but she loved him. He knew she did, just as he loved her.

They broke apart, still holding each other close, drinking each other in. “Tomorrow,” Emma breathed. “We are rescuing my parents and we are taking down Regina once and for all. And after that, we are going to be happy. Together.”

“Aye love, that is a brilliant plan,” he said, lifting her up and spinning them around. Emma’s laugh a sound he intended to treasure. 

“We should probably go talk to everyone,” Emma said once Killian set her down. “Considering I’m the reason everyone’s here I can’t exactly hide from everyone.  
“To right love,” Killian said, still keeping his hand in hers. “Let’s hear this undoubtedly brilliant plan.”

* * *

 

They walked together through camp, to the large tent that would serve as their war room, Killian’s comforting hand still in hers. This was it, all of this planning and plotting and moving had come to this. She could only hope that it worked. Maps were hung up around the walls of the tent, groups of soldiers and archers and merry men stood around them studying them. In the center was a large table where Emma could show them how she wanted them to move. 

“Elsa?” Emma said, letting go of Killian’s hand and running over to a tall woman with white blonde hair; they hugged each other close, giggling like young girls. “I can’t believe you’re here!” Emma exclaimed.

“I had to come, you didn’t think I would let you do this alone would you?” Elsa smiled. Emma had told him about her, how she was Emma’s best friend at court and how Elsa’s ice magic had caused quite a stir a few years ago.

“That goes double for me lassies,” the blur of red nearly knocked Killian over in its attempt to reach the two blondes as quickly as possible.

“Merida, thank you so much for doing this. Both of you, I am just so grateful you were able to be here,” Emma said holding her friends close.

“We wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Merida said. “Now what’s the plan then?”

“Yes we’ve all been very anxious to find out,” a tall man with sandy blonde hair stepped forward. He was already in his plate armor, helmet in hand and shined perfectly. “General Abarca at your service. King Thomas sent me to oversee his men and told me to report to you upon your arrival.” He surveyed Emma with thinly veiled skepticism, Emma tried not to squirm under his gaze. 

“Where is Princess Alexandra?” her eyes searched over his shoulder, hoping her friend would come walking towards her.

“Her Highness Princess Alexandra sends her regards and best wishes but her parents were hesitant to send their one and only heir into open combat,” he reached into his pocket pulling out a scroll and handing it to Emma. “I have strict instructions on behalf of the kingdom of Aquitaine to follow your orders. I just hope you know what you are doing your highness,” he left a stunned Emma rooted to her spot as he walked over to his men to prepare for the meeting. 

“Right, um, everyone gather around,” Emma called out nervously. She looked at Killian and he smiled reassuringly. Emma stood in front of the table as everyone gathered around it, she cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ears. “First off I would like to thank everyone for being here. I know that I’m asking for a lot from all of you, and I’m truly grateful that you could all are here with me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of not being here,” Merida pipped up. “Now what’s our plan?”

“Right,” Emma repeated, looking down at the map. “Now getting up right up to Regina’s front gates are going to be a challenge. Her castle is nestled right on top of this steep hill here with three sentry platforms that extend out. A sneak attack just isn’t possible.”

“Aye lassie we get it,” a young man in face paint and a kilt interrupted. Killian clenched his jaw but he was quickly silenced by Merida punching the youth hard on the shoulder. 

“As I was saying,” Emma cleared her throat. “Going to Regina isn’t an option, so we need to make Regina come to us.”

“Wait, Emma, are you sure?” Elsa asked a small flurry of snowflakes began to fall around her.

“The only reason she has my parents locked up is that she couldn’t get to me,” Emma said.

“Emma, you are not offering yourself up as bait,” Killian said before he could stop himself, but he couldn’t let her go out to face this woman alone. Not without a fight.

“It’s all part of my plan,” Emma said, looking frustrated at having been interrupted again. “Regina could easily hole up in her castle and refuse to do anything while we wait for more reinforcements, more canons, more time doing who knows what to my parents. If I can help it I’d like to avoid a big drawn-out battle with her, but I’m not going out there empty handed. Those woods surrounding the castle are thick,” she pointed to the area representing forest on the map table they were gathered around. “Merida and Robin, your men will be stationed up in the trees out of sight. I want arrows on Regina and whatever guards she brings the moment she’s in your eyeline, is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Robin nodded. 

“We’ll need a codeword so you know when to hit the floor, we can’t have you killed by your own allies missing a shot,” Merida said.

“Good point,” Emma nodded, stroking her chin. “Now, General, you and your men will be split into three divisions. Two will be stationed to the east and west of the castle here,” she made an ‘x’ indicating both spaces on the map. “The last will be directly behind the archers, if things don’t go as planned and Regina wants a battle, then a battle we’ll give her. If it comes to it, you and your men will move in and flank to surround us, trapping Regina’s forces down at our level. Now unless it is absolutely necessary, try to capture and incapacitate Regina rather than kill her.” Several people made noises of protest, Emma held up her hand to silence them. “I will need to question her after I have retained my parents, she still has answers that I need. Make no mistake, if I find that any of you had her in custody and killed her without need, I will take swift and proper action against you.”

“And what will you be doing if all this while we’re not killing the Evil Queen?” the general asked, sounding begrudgingly impressed with her strategy. 

“I will be making my way up to the castle to break out my parents and anyone else still trapped in there.”

“I will be going with you love,” Killian said, there was absolutely no way she was going into the castle alone.

“Me too, someone’s going to have to watch your back,” Roland raised his hand.

“Us too,” Elsa raised her hand with Merida.

“Wait no, you two can’t come with me it’s too dangerous,” Emma shook her head.

“Emma we’ll be fine and if you think we’re letting you do this without us you’re mad,” Merida crossed her arms in front of her.

“We’ll help you,” Elsa said. Emma sighed, Elsa did have ice magic, that could be extremely helpful if they ran into some guards, Merida and Roland were both excellent with a bow and arrow, and Killian’s skill with a sword outshone several noblemen who had trained for with the best blacksmiths and coaches.

“Okay, if worst comes to the worst and we have to make a dash into the castle, you four will come with me,” Emma looked to them and nodded. “Is everyone clear on the plan?”

A chorus of ‘ayes’ answered her, the meeting now over so everyone could get some dinner and rest up for tomorrow. Emma walked out of the tent, not waiting up for her friends, she needed a moment alone. She strode out into the woods, breathing in its mossy comforting scent. A raven cawed at her, hopping up and down on its branch and staring at her. Emma held out her arm, it flew down and perched on her shoulder ready to receive her message. Emma whispered to him the time and place she would meet Regina for the proposed parlay, she knew her mother had done this before and came out of it poisoned and in a death-like sleep. Her mother honorable and honest, not a knife or an arrow on her while she and Regina made their trade. Emma wasn’t that honorable, she would be armed to the teeth and then some. The raven spread his black wings wide, taking off towards the castle, Emma watched him fly through the trees.

“I must say I am surprised,” the Apprentice stepped out from behind a tree. Emma started and yelped, trying not to make too much noise.

“Where the  _ fuck _ did you come from?” she hissed.

“I fear it would take to long to explain fully but surmise to say it was magic that brought me here,” he grinned.

“Yeah I figured that, but why are you here? I mean you probably heard me, I told them not to kill Regina.”

“I did hear, I must say that I am proud but skeptical,” he said.

“Skeptical?” Emma crossed her arms protectively in front of herself.

“Do you wish for these men to keep her alive so that you may question her as you said, or do you wish to be the one to kill her yourself?”

Emma froze, how could he have possibly known that? “I didn- I just don’t-” she stuttered trying to find the words. “If she is to die, why shouldn’t it be by me? She threatened me, my family, my kingdom? To have some soldier from another kingdom do it would be worse don’t you think?”

The Apprentice sighed, his head hanging, “You still don’t understand.”

“Hey I understand plenty,” Emma said defensively. “I understand that Regina has caused more pain and more fear during her reign than anyone before her could imagine, I understand that the only reason I’m the Savior in the first place is because she was going to cast a curse that would destroy this land and everything in it, I understand that it is my job to bring her down.”

“No, you are mistaken. Regina is not the reason you are the Savior.”

“What? Of course, she is, why else would I be?”

“Regina’s actions are terrible, yes. She has caused pain and sorrow and destruction, all of that is true. But the reason you are the Savior has nothing to do with Regina and everything to do with another, the Dark One.”

“What are you talking about?” Emma said, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. 

“There was a time when Regina was a girl much like yourself; happy, caring, tender, compassionate, but her life was inundated with many tragedies in a short amount of time.”

“Daniel,” Emma said, remembering the story of the Evil Queen and her stableboy. Her mother had once told her the story when Emma had asked why the Queen had hated them so much; of how Regina had saved Snow when she was a little girl, how King Leopold had asked for her hand in marriage, how Cora had accepted and how Cora had killed Regina’s love right in front of her to stop her from running away. “I don’t understand, where does the Dark One come into this?”

“The Dark One used and groomed Regina, he wanted her to cast the curse to destroy this land and bring you to another.”

“I still don’t understand, what did he want with me?”

“He needed you to break the curse and find someone for him who was lost in another realm, one without magic. This curse would allow him to bring magic with him,” the Apprentice explained. “He needed a child, born from True Love to break Regina’s curse. So you see, Regina and you were to be pawns in a much larger game of chess than any of you could understand.”

“But Regina isn’t blameless in all of this,” Emma asserted. A part of her felt for Regina, for the pain she must have felt, but those feelings do not excuse the pain that she caused.

“No she is not, you are right, Regina has caused harm to countless people but killing her will not stop that pain. It will only stop once the Dark One is found and the darkness defeated for good.”

Question upon question swirled in Emma’s head, but she went with the one that was ringing the loudest in her head, “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I didn’t think you were ready, I needed to at least see if you were open to the idea of sparing Regina.”

“And you still think I won’t?” Emma asked.

“I think that if you have the choice between killing her and not killing her, I would hope you would choose the right choice, not the easy choice,” he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

“Wait!” Emma shouted but she was too late, by the time the word got out of her mouth the smoke was clearing. “Damn it,” Emma screamed, kicking a near by log. She sank to her knees, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, her breathing uneven. She had been such a fool to think that any of this would be easy, she just wanted her parents back, her siblings back, for all of them to be home in their castle, happy like things were before. But Emma knew that everything had changed, her life was now going to be devoted to defeating this darkness that had plagued the realm for centuries. The creeping feelings of doubt began to crawl under her skin, she had no idea what she was doing. She was flying by the seat of her pants during this whole mission, maybe it would be enough for Regina but to go up against someone who had centuries of practice with magic? Someone who was cold and calculating as the Dark One? She didn’t stand a chance. 

“Emma?” she looked up and saw Killian standing a few feet from her, his face wracked with fear. “Are you okay? What happened? Should I get help?” he ran to her, getting down to his knees.

“No, don’t just stay here,” Emma grabbed hold of his shirt.

“You didn’t come back for a while and I just thought the Black Knights or worse-” Killian said, tears were in his eyes, sticking to his eyelashes. Emma tried to memorize his face. 

“No, I just, I saw the Apprentice,” she admitted. 

“What did he say?”

“That this won’t end once I defeat Regina, that she’s just a part of a much bigger scheme and that I’m the one to defeat it. But Killian I can’t, I can’t do it,” she sobbed.

Killian held her close, the beating of his heart pulsing next to her ear drowning out the sound of her crying. “Emma you are stronger than you give yourself credit for,” he said, his fingers running through her hair. “You are the strongest person I know. You can and you will do anything you set your mind to.”

“Killian-”

“No let me finish, you have gotten three kingdoms and a clan of forest people to fight for you, you bring people together. Not everyone can do that, but you do it effortlessly. I believe in you wholeheartedly, you will make it through all of this and not only will you survive but you will live and thrive and if I’m lucky enough I’ll be there just to bask in your glory.”

“But I don’t know what to do, what if I fail?” Emma whispered.

“You’ll figure it out, you always do. You commit yourself to everything with 100% of yourself, you got us off that island, you thought on your feet about joining Robin Hood, you brought everyone here, and you will be the one to rescue your parents and defeat Regina. Now whether that means taking away her magic or killing her I don’t know. But I have faith that you will do the right thing.”

Emma sniffled and took a shaky breath, his words like a soothing balm mending over all her rough patches. “Where would I be without you?”

“Probably still here,” he smiled at her.

“I’m glad you here with me though,” she leaned her head into his shoulder. She felt him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Come on love, best get some rest before tomorrow,” he said, he got to his feet, extending a hand to pull her up with. They walked back to camp, Emma keeping her head down so that people wouldn’t see that she had been crying. 

Once in the privacy of their tent, she kissed him, “I really want to thank you for everything Killian.”

“It was my pleasure,” he smiled at her, kissing her back. Emma wrapped her arms around him, guiding him down onto their sleeping rolls. Their hands and mouths roamed and explored places that had been uncharted territory before, but Emma knew that she was ready. There was no one else she wanted to do this with but him.

“You’re sure?” he asked when she whispered in his ear.

“Yes, I love you, Killian,” she looked up into his eyes. He was speechless, his Adam’s apple bobbing before he realized what she had said. 

“I love you too,” he said, before kissing her deeply. That night Emma went to sleep, her body covered in sweat, her lips bruised, and a smile back on her face. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so SO sorry about the late chapter update, I'm going on my 6th day in a row of opening at my job and I've been exhausted and I totally forgot to post yesterday. But I hope this extra long and action-packed chapter makes up for it!
> 
> Huge props to @justanotherwannabeclassic for betaing this chapter and helping me make it as good as it can be! Also as always be sure to go to my blog and check out the chapter header @princesse-swan made!
> 
> CW: battle, but not like game of thrones level violence, more like The 100 or The Hunger Games level of violence

Emma woke the next morning to Killian pressing soft kisses to her shoulders and collarbone, she giggled when he brushed over where her neck met her shoulder.

“Someone’s awake,” he smiled. She rolled over nestling her head on his shoulder, fingers absentmindedly trailing over his chest. The day’s plans started to sink into her. “Hey,” Killian said tapping her on the shoulder. “You’re going to be great today.”

She nodded, letting out a long breath. “Well, I guess we should get up then.”

“Hold on there,” he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning into her ear and whispering. “Last night was…”

“Incredible,” she smiled.

“Aye, that it was. But I just need to know, why last night?” Emma could see his unasked question in his eyes. Did she want to make love to him because it was going to be her one and possibly only chance to?

“Because, it all clicked for me,” she ran her fingers through his hair. “You’re really in this for the long haul, and it’s a longer haul than we both expected. And I know that you’re to be with me through it all.” She took a deep breath, “And I know that I love you and that when this is over whether that be 3 months, 3 years, or 3 decades from now I will still want you by my side for whatever adventure awaits us.”

Killian’s soft smile grew larger, “I love you too and I vow that I’ll be right here with you no matter what.” He tilted her head up, his kiss was tender and soft. Emma let that kiss fortify and strengthen her for the day ahead.

“Let’s do this,” she whispered as they broke apart. He chuckled and rolled over, fetching his clothes from where they were scattered across the tent, throwing hers in her direction.

The air was still cool and the grass still dotted with dew as Emma and Killian trudged across the camp in search of breakfast. A few people from each faction had come together and restarted last night’s fire, the scent of ham smoking slowly making its way throughout the camp.

“Good morning,” Elsa smiled at them as they approached. She was perched on a log, daintily eating some fresh berries. Merida sat beside her digging into her plate of ham with gusto.  

“Morning,” Emma smiled stretched tight over her mouth. She noticed her friends’ eyes flicking over to Killian. She could practically see them putting two and two together and when Elsa and Merida looked at her with wide eyes she couldn’t help the blush rising on her cheeks. She and Killian sat down next to them, plates of food balanced on their laps as they tried to make small talk. As the sun rose more and more people gathered around them, nervous energy soon filling the camp. No one wanted to sit still, the blacksmiths worked on sharpening razor-sharp weapons, archers tested their bows and examined their arrows with frantic attention, Emma sat her knee jiggling up and down.

A loud caw broke through the hustle and bustle of the camp; Emma looked up, her raven from last night fluttered down to her, a scroll tied to his leg.

“Well, what does it say?” Merida asked as Emma unfurled the scroll.

“She’s agreed to the parlay,” Emma said, her voice shaking. This was it, it was now or never. “I’m to meet with her at the prearranged spot by midday.”

“Emma!” Roland said running up to the campfire, flanked by Robin and a few merrymen Merida’s archers. “I have some pretty important news, we all snuck down to Regina’s castle and-”

“I didn't tell you to do that!” Emma bristled. “What if you were seen? What if Regina hurt any of you?”

“She didn’t and you said you needed us for reconnaissance so we went out and you really need to hear this. Regina has men, loads of them. Way more than she could get if she was just ripping out their hearts and controlling them.”

“She has allies? But how? Who in their right mind would ally themselves with her?” Merida asked. 

“They were separated into factions,” Robin described. “One seemed to be made up of these big burly blokes with furs. Their flags had some purple and green and the soldiers seemed to be led by 13 generals.”

“The Southern Isles,” Elsa whispered. “They must have heard that Arendelle was joining you Emma and joined Regina. They have been trying to overthrow my kingdom ever since I took the throne.”

“Who’s in the other faction?” Killian asked. 

“They had flags with dragons on them, a big sword down the middle with 2 on either side. But that’s all I could really get from them, I’m sorry,” Roland explained.

“That has to be Camelot,” Emma said stunned. Camelot while never a strong ally, was also never hostile with Misthaven. “Why would Arthur join Regina?”

“Perhaps they have some sort of agreement between them?” Killian offered. “He helps her here, she helps later down the line.”

“Regina doesn’t exactly work like that,” Emma bit down on her thumbnail nervously. “Something isn’t right about this but there’s not much we can do right now to figure it out. Regina agreed to the parlay but I’m not going to be so naive as to think she won’t go in without backup. I say we move out, get into the formations I went over last night.”

“Agreed your highness, all right, men!” General Abarca boomed out. Emma tried to hide her surprise at his approval. “Get ready to move out.” All around them, King Thomas’s men scurried about, some wolfing down food, others running back to their tents to get their armor on. 

“Emma, I have something for you,” Elsa said taking her hand. She could feel her friend’s hand shaking, Emma squeezed her hand tight hoping to comfort her slightly. “Follow me, it’s back at my tent, Killian can come too,” she smiled knowingly. The four of them walked quickly to Elsa’s tent, Elsa still holding on to Emma’s hand tightly, Emma couldn’t tell if it was she or Elsa who was shaking. 

“What is it?” Emma asked.

“You’ll see,” she said quickening her pace to put some distance between them and Killian and Merida. “Now tell me about your friend Killian.”

The question felt so out of place for what they were all planning on doing later that day that Emma couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry I just wasn’t expecting that,” she giggled and held her friend’s hand tighter. “He’s… well, I don’t quite know what to describe him as. He’s smart and kind, and he’s stuck by me throughout this whole adventure.”

“And?” Elsa said, her excitement palpable.

“And I love him,” Emma turned her head to look back at Killian who was being interrogated by Merida. He nervously scratched behind his ear but caught her looking at him and smiled softly at her. 

“I’m really happy for you, Emma,” Elsa said, squeezing her hand and pushing her way through the flap of her tent. Inside was spacious, just enough room for the four of them and a blacksmith who was polishing some armor. The breastplate shone brightly, the plates extending up to cover the collar and shoulders. Matching gauntlets shone on a nearby table with a new shield polished bright enough that Emma could see her reflection in it. 

“Oh, Elsa, this is beautiful,” Emma said in wonder, holding up the gauntlets for a closer look.

“You like it?”

“Of course, this work is exquisite,” Emma responded, looking down at the shield. “But these flowers, those aren’t your insignia?”

“No, they’re yours,” Elsa smiled. “It’s yours.”

“Elsa I can’t,” Emma stuttered.

“I’m not letting my best friend walking into a parlay with the queen without something to protect herself,” Elsa said firmly. 

“You’d have to be daft to go in there with nothing but that vest on,” Merida piped up.

“And I can’t say I disagree with them,” Killian said.

“Killian, I didn’t know you were coming, so I don’t have anything that will be as fitted as this is,” Elsa gestured to Emma’s armor. “But I’m sure we have some pieces that’ll fit you well to give you some protection too.”

“You’re giving me armor?” he asked, stunned that someone would even feel bad for offering second-hand armor when he had nothing.

“Of course, I doubt Emma wants you down there with no protection,” Elsa shrugged.

“Can’t say I disagree,” Emma smirked. 

* * *

 

Midday came, Emma waited in the pre-agreed spot, her eyes trained on the horizon. From atop her new steed, a bay colored mare the Merida’s camp had brought, she could see for miles. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, her nerves on edge, her mare pawing at the ground clearly feeling her rider’s tension. Emma tried not to have her new armor clink and clash against her shield and sword, it had been so long since she’d wielded a sword and shield while wearing armor that it took some getting used to. She had decided against the leg gauntlets, instead choosing to wear thick leather breeches so she’d be more mobile if she needed to make a quick dash up the mountain. She glanced over her shoulder, she knew Merida and the other Merrymen were hidden just out of sight and even further back Killian waited with General Abarca. She wished she could just look at him, she knew all her doubts and uncertainties would melt away if only she could look into his ocean blue eyes.

Up on the hill she finally saw movement, Regina also mounted on a black steed clad in decorative chainmail. She was flanked by two guards, one on each side. Emma’s heart sank, everything inside her screamed that this parlay was going to end in battle. She held her head high, shoulders back, she was prepared. She knew Regina might do something like this, Roland’s news had basically guaranteed it, her eyes scanned the mountain further behind Regina and sure enough, Black Knights and soldiers were picking their way through the trees and brush trying to remain unseen. If Emma could see them, no doubt Merida and Robin and even Roland could see them and hopefully send word to her foot soldiers. Slowly, painstakingly, Regina made her way to the clearing. 

“Well well, the Savior in the flesh,” the queen smiled. Emma shivered, her parents had been right. There was something off with her, very off.

“Regina,” Emma said, easing her steed forward. “I believe we had the matter of my parents to discuss.”

“Yes and here’s the discussion,” the queen cleared her throat. “I will keep them alive but only just, they will suffer like I did for years but only after I tear your still beating heart out of your chest.”

“Regina you don’t have to do this,” Emma said, hoping to reason with her. “Let go of your revenge, you have the power to end a cycle of violence and abuse that started with Cora and continued with the Dark One. You can end this.”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ mention my mother,” Regina bristled, bringing her hand up. A ball of fire formed and before she could even think Emma’s steed reared in fear and turned and ran towards the forest. Emma could feel the heat of the fireball before she could see it, thinking quickly she rolled sideways off her saddle and landed on her feet. She watched her horse disappear into the woods as her reinforcements began pouring in on all sides. Arrows whistled over her head from high above, several grunts told her they found their targets. Quickly unsheathing her sword Emma turned, Regina’s Black Knights running quickly towards her. She took a deep breath and raised her sword, a quiet calm falling over her as she ran out to meet them. Her sword clanged loudly against the first knight’s, he was tall and broad but relied too heavily on brute strength. Emma kept low, using her shield to obscure his vision and dancing out of his reach. The thundering of footsteps and war cries filled the air as King Thomas’s men poured in from all sides. Emma found an opening in the knight’s chainmail where his leg was exposed, she ran her sword through, trying to ignore his howl of pain. He fell to his knees, Emma ran on trying to close the space between her and Regina’s castle as quickly as possible. 

“Emma!” Killian’s voice was high and panicked, Emma looked around frantically searching for him. She spotted him, dueling two knights at once, his sword a mere flash of steel as he wielded it back and forth. She sprinted over to him, terrified that she wouldn’t make it in time, that he’d take a wrong step when an arrow spliced through the air striking one of the knights in the neck. She saw Roland drop down from above them, already pulling another arrow from his quiver. 

“Thank you,” she said as she ran up to him.

“Don’t thank me quite yet,” he said, letting loose another arrow and hitting a knight on horseback. His horse whinnied as it’s rider fell, lifeless from his back, galloping on through the battle. 

Killian wheeled around, heaving his sword into his opponent’s side and slashing upward. He turned and ran towards Emma and Roland, blood shining on his armor. “We need to get you to the castle,” he yelled over the din of battle.

“What about Merida and Elsa?” Emma asked she wasn’t about to ditch her friends here.

“They have to be around here somewhere, but Emma we have to make some moves if we’re going to get up to the castle,” Roland said already leading the way through the mass of fighting. As quickly as he was firing arrows he was picking them up or pulling them out of the fallen around them, Emma and Killian followed quickly behind him, cutting down any black knights that tried to get through. Emma tried to keep her eyes peeled for Merida’s mass of red curls or Elsa’s light blue armor.

A sudden coldness fell over them, Emma knew that Elsa must be close. Sure enough, Elsa was there, wielding her magic unlike Emma had ever seen before. Elsa stood with her arms outstretched, ice and snow flowing from her fingertips freezing soldiers in their tracks and shattering their steel.

Roland, Emma, and Killian called out to her, Elsa turned and nodded to them. “Hold on!” she called as she twirled her hands through the air, ice and snow swirling higher and higher until a great roar echoed across the field. Soldiers and knights turned to see a giant ice monster roaring and swiping men across the ground with a flick of its enormous wrist.

“Marshmallow, cover us,” Elsa called as she sprinted towards Emma and the boys. 

“What on earth is that?” Killian said, holding his sword at the ready while Roland readied an arrow. 

“Oh, he won’t hurt us-” Elsa assured them, almost drowned out by Marshmallow’s bellowing. A thick fog burst from his mouth, surrounding them with slight cover. “But he will cover for us, now let’s go!” Elsa urged. The others didn’t need telling twice, with Marshmallow in tow the men parted giving them a clear path up the mountain. Emma was getting worried, she still hadn’t seen Merida anywhere since the start of the battle. 

“You fools, don’t let her get away,” Regina screamed as she spotted Emma. A flash of red was the only warning Emma had before another fireball was shot at them.

“Get down!” she grabbed Killian and Elsa and tried to reach Roland as they fell to the ground. Emma could feel her hair ripple as the fireball passed over her. Marshmallow was hit directly; with a mighty scream he bust into pieces, large pieces of ice fell all around him as he crumpled to the floor,

“Ahhhh!” Roland screamed, Emma looked up to see that his sleeve had caught fire. He quickly rolled around to get the flames out, but Emma could tell his skin was badly burned. “Go!” he yelled as they went to help him. 

“No we’re not leaving you here,” Killian said, fiercely. 

“Just go, you’re wasting time!” Roland’s eyes were full of fear and pain as he tried to get up. His clothes had fused to his skin, if he wasn’t trampled to death then an infection was going to do him in for sure. Marian’s sweet face swam before Emma’s vision. 

“No, I’m not leaving you here, Killian help him up,” she commanded. Roland screamed as Killian hoisted him up. Emma ducked under and supported his other side, Elsa fought off any approaching guards with her magic as Emma and Killian dragged Roland off into the woods. “Lay him here,” Emma said, pointing to a boulder covered in soft looking moss. Roland was grinding his teeth together, trying not to scream as Emma bent close and inspected his burn. It was as bad as Emma expected, his skin red and raw. Flesh was burned away and what remained was now fused to his clothes. 

“Please just leave me,” Roland begged, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“Not a chance,” Emma said, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“Emma,” Killian said, his voice thick and raw. “Look.” Emma looked down, her hand was glowing, a golden light coming off of it in waves. She held both her hands up to her face, both glowed, a slight warmth spread from her fingertips all the way to her chest. Instinctively Emma held her hands over Roland’s skin before their eyes the skin healed. Blisters faded and skin repaired itself. Emma withdrew her hands and Roland held up his arm to his face, blinking in disbelief. 

“You have magic?” Roland looked up at her in awe.

“Yes,” Emma panted, her energy drained. She looked up to see Elsa and Killian staring at her. 

“I never knew you could do that,” Elsa said, looking down at her own hands. 

“Is this part of-” Killian began to ask, his voice low, raspy, and awestruck.

“I think so,” Emma nodded. The four of them stood in silence as the battle raged just beyond the trees. Emma breathed in, trying to ignore the scent of blood and burning wood that perfumed the air. “We need to get back out there, Roland are you sure you want to come with us?”

Roland took one last look at his newly healed arm before nodding, “I’m sure. Let’s go.” He got to his feet, slinging his quiver over his shoulder and white knuckling his bow, his brown eyes hardened as he faced the field. The other three followed behind him as he marched out of the woods.

“Emma,” Killian whispered as he fell into step with her. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” she huffed, holding her sword higher. There was no time to discuss her magic, they  _ needed  _ to get up that mountain, she quickened her pace to catch up to Roland and Elsa. 

The sound of battle had been muted in the forest, but as they set foot back on the field the din of battle rang in their ears. Men screamed, horses whinnied and bellowed, their hooves pounding the earth, swords and shields clashed together ringing their ears. The flames from Regina’s fireballs had spread, the smoke thick and black and stung everyone’s eyes and throats. 

One voice rang out over all the rest, Merida riding on her warhorse Angus firing arrows and bellowing at the other riders following her.

“Merida!” Emma yelled, pointing at her friend so that the others would follow her. She ran through the crowd, pushing and shoving people out of her way. 

“Come on lassie, jump on,” Merida shouted when she saw Emma running towards her, she looked over to her other riders. “Give them your horses, make me proud!” Her men instantly demounted their horses, allowing Elsa, Roland, and Killian to quickly mount them. Emma hoisted herself onto Angus, gripping tight to Merida’s waste. 

“To the castle!” she dug her heels into Angus, spurring the horse faster. The horses moved so fast it felt as if they were flying through the battle, it was all Emma could do to hold on let alone fend off any Black Knights who tried to unseat her or Merida. One growled at her as he tried to grab her by the leg, Emma kicked him and heard the satisfying sound of crunching bone as his nose broke. She looked over her shoulder and saw Elsa casting her ice magic, freezing Regina’s men in place.

“Once we reach the trees it’ll be harder for them to follow us,” Emma screamed in Merida’s ear. 

“Come on Angus, just a bit further,” Merida urged her horse on and up the steep terrain. Higher and higher they climbed, the sound of war sounding more and more distant. The late afternoon sun hung low and bright in the sky, the smoke rising turning it red. 

Before Emma could even properly formulate anything resembling a plan, she could see the gates of Regina’s castle. Merida pulled on the reigns, slowing Angus to a walk then stopping just out of sight of the castle.

“So what’s the plan?” Roland asked, sliding off his horse. “I counted around 20 guards still guarding the castle.”

“We’re going to need some kind of diversion,” Emma said. “Lead all or most of them to one spot while we sneak in somewhere else. Elsa, think Marshmallow is up for it?”

“It’ll be his pleasure,” she smirked, she inhaled deeply and threw her arms in front of her, ice and snow swirling higher and higher as Marshmallow formed. He roared and stomped off towards the castle, smashing trees and throwing boulders towards the left side of the castle. Emma peaked between the trees, Black Knights were running full speed towards the giant snowman leaving their posts unattended. She spotted a balcony leading to a glass door, the wall outside of it easily climbable. She pointed it out to the others.

“Let’s go,” Emma darted out, running quickly towards the wall. Roland and Merida both fired arrows connected to ropes into the wall, both getting caught in between the grout of the wall. Emma tested the ropes and finding that they would hold her weight began to climb up the wall. 

Up the wall, over the low balcony wall and through the glass doors, Emma and her friends made it into the castle with ease. Emma crossed the room and opened the door out on to a deserted hallway. She looked around, her sword held ready for an attack but none came. 

“So which way love?” Killian asked. Emma froze; she didn’t know. She had been so focused on getting  _ into  _ the castle, she’d barely spent a thought about what she would do or where she would even begin to look for her parents.

“Um,” Emma bit her lip, turning and looking in all directions. “They’re probably down in the dungeons.” She started towards her right, figuring at some point they’d find a staircase that would take them down below the castle. She silently prayed the dungeons were somewhere downstairs as she raced down the hallway.

“Slow down!” Roland panted as he jogged to keep up with her. “If we make too much noise, the guards will find us.”

Emma whirled around and faced him, “I’m  _ this  _ close to saving my parents, I’m not slowing down until I get them the hell out of here.”

Roland looked down at his feet, hushed into silence as Emma started down the hallway once again, she opened a door she found at the end of the hallway and to her relief, she found a stairway. She hurtled herself down it, hoping that at the bottom would be the dungeons. Around and around they went, everyone silent and looking nervously over their shoulders or squinting into the darkness ahead of them.

Finally, she reached the last floor, Emma didn’t wait for the others to catch up to her; she opened the door and walked into the large entrance hall of Regina’s castle, filled with Southern Isle soldiers who all turned as she burst in.

“It’s her!” one shouted and the guards began to move towards her. Emma’s friends stood behind her, each pulling out their weapons to defend themselves. Elsa froze the floor in front of them, several guards slipped and fell but more moved around the ice and were still coming. Merida and Roland fired some arrows into the wave of knights but were only able to strike down a few of the many. Emma swung her sword as soon as one came close enough and got lost in the chaos. 

“Keep her alive, the Queen needs her for later,” another guard shouted at the one fighting Emma. She took advantage of her knight’s temporary distracting, slicing him across the shoulder. No sooner had he slumped out of her way then another grabbed her from behind, Emma struggled against his grip trying to stamp on his feet.

“Emma!” Killian shouted, running towards them, his sword held high as he ran towards them. The knight held Emma close, using her as a human shield, knowing that Killian wouldn’t do anything that would hurt her. She saw Elsa discreetly froze his foot to the ground, Killian quickly maneuvered around him, ramming the pommel of his sword into the knight’s helmet. He groaned and let go of Emma as he fell to the floor, his helmet ringing with the force of Killian’s blow. He took her by the hand and began to run across the room, ducking and dodging around knights, not even sure where they were going. 

“Hey princess!” a knight yelled, his voice full of self-satisfaction, Emma recognized him as Hans, the youngest of the Southern Isle princes. She whirled around and saw Merida, and Roland all behind held by several guards each. Elsa appeared to be unconscious, her guard roughly holding her head up by her hair. Emma stopped dead in her tracks, rounding on them with her sword raised. “Ah ah ah,” Hans held his hands up. “Wouldn’t want to do something that’ll get your friends hurt would you?”

“Let them go,” Emma lowered her sword but kept on her toes.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he shrugged sarcastically. “You see the Queen is very interested in these friends of yours. She needs you and at least one of your friends here alive. So I’ll offer you a deal, you come quietly with us and all your friends live or you try to fight us and we let you pick with one lives while we kill the rest, sound good to you?”

Emma hesitated for a moment, her eyes glancing at Elsa’s limp form, “All right.” Her sword clattered to the floor as she raised her hands over her head. 

“Your friend too,” Hans pointed to Killian. 

“Emma-” he started.

“It’s okay, it’ll all be okay,” Emma wasn’t sure if she was telling Killian that or herself. Killian dropped his sword and raised his hands over his head, mirroring Emma. Several guards ran over to them, they roughly shoved Emma’s hands behind her back and bound them with rope. “What did you do to my friend?” Emma asked, her eyes still on Elsa. 

“You’ll soon find out,” a knight roughly said, as he hit her over the head. Emma felt pain bloom in the back of her head as stars danced before her eyes before it all turned to black.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cannot believe this fic is so close to being finished, it's surreal to actually read and get all your reviews on this fic that has been in my head for two years. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic, it really does mean the world to me
> 
> Huge Thank you's to justanotherwannabeclassic for betaing and to princesse-swan for the magnificent art she created for this chapter and every chapter of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> CW: dubious consent kissing

Killian’s head throbbed as he woke up in the darkness, he blinked rapidly hoping his eyes would adjust to the light quicker. The first thing he saw were the bars locking him into the darkness, he could feel hay beneath his body, and water dripped from somewhere far off, echoing around the walls of the chamber. He must be in a dungeon. He tried to lift his head but the entire room swam. With a groan, he let his head fall back to the hard stone floor. It was all coming back to him now. Emma calmly accepting her capture, the guard hitting her across the back of the head, him flying into a rage he’d never experienced in his life, another knight cracking him across the head and blackness enveloping his vision. 

He crawled to the edge of his cell, trying to see if he could talk to Emma, or Roland, or Merida, or Elsa if she was awake yet. He pulled himself up using the bars, groaning as his head pounded in pain. 

“Emma?” he whisper-shouted into the darkness.

“Killian?” Elsa’s soft voice answered him instead.

“Are you okay? What happened to you?” he asked, trying to stick his head as far out through the bars as he could so that he could see her.

“I’m okay, there was just so many of them and I couldn’t fight all of them at once,” Elsa trailed off. Killian hung his head, he’d assumed that with her impressive powers that she would be fine, that she didn’t need his help.

“Elsa, I’m sorry, I should have helped you the moment I saw you were in trouble.”

“It’s okay, you needed to help Emma,” Elsa paused, taking a deep breath. “You love her?”

“Yes,” Killian said without hesitation. 

“Good, she deserves to have someone like you Killian, someone who truly believes in her. You’re good for her,” she said softly.

Killian felt as if he had just received a blessing of some sort, “Thank you.”

A far off door banged open, they could hear several footsteps coming down a stone staircase. Both Elsa and Killian shrank back into their cells silently. The queen flanked by four guards walked down the hall of cells, stopping in front of Killian’s cell; looking nothing like the woman described as the “Evil Queen” to look. She had an exaggerated beauty to her, lips painted a dark crimson and dark khol lining her eyes, her hair severely pulled back and piled on top of her head in a tight ponytail. The queen smiled when her eyes landed on Killian, leaning against the wall of his cell his head still spinning slightly.

“Ah, you must be this Killian I’ve been so much about,” her voice made Killian’s skin crawl.

“What did you do to Emma? Where is she?” he asked coming to the bars of his cell and gripping them. He stared into the Queen’s eyes, neither blinking nor moving away.

“Nothing yet,” the Queen sniggered, she motioned to one of her guards who unlocked the cell door. “I’ll need your help with that.”

“You’re mad,” he said, as the four guards walked into his cell, encircling him. He tried to shoulder passed the guards, but they grabbed onto his arms holding his steady.

“Now there’s no need for that,” the queen said. “Not if you want to see your beloved Emma again.”

“What are you on about?” Killian still struggled against the grip of her guards.

“You’ll see, come come take him upstairs,” she turned on her heel, her guards shoving Killian after her. Killian was ushered up the stairs, through the castle, and into a large chamber. Books lined the walls, a roaring fire burned bright in the fireplace warming a large cauldron, inside the cauldron, a dark potion bubbled thickly black smoke rising from the cauldron smelling like burning oil. 

“What do you want with me?” Killian asked as the guards let him go.

“Oh you’ll see in due time,” Regina smiled, walking towards him like a panther stalking its prey. “I was a fool for giving up on my revenge, thinking that I could live in any form of peace while Snow White lived happily ever after. She ruined my life and yet I’m the one who’s banished? The one called evil? All because I see Snow White for who she really is, a spoiled complacent brat.”

“You’re wrong,” Killian said through gritted teeth.

“And what would you know? You’re nothing but a peasant, a street rat.”

“I don’t need to be royalty to see that you’re truly as evil as your name would suggest. I don’t need to be royalty to know that Snow White isn’t anything like what you say she is, because I know Emma and Emma wouldn’t be the woman she is today if it wasn’t for Snow.”

“Funny you should mention that uppity princess, you see she’s just what I need to exact my final revenge. I never should have bothered with Rumplestiltskin's plan, not when there was a perfect spell just waiting for me to discover it in here,” she held up an ancient-looking spellbook, the black leather bindings were worn and warped in some places while the gold embossing on the spine had been nearly worn away.

“I know what your plan is, and you’re not going to get away with it,” Killian snarled. 

Regina circled him, the smile on her face growing wider. “In another time I could have had such fun with you,” she stopped in front of Killian, her hand sliding up his chest. 

“Get off of-” Killian moved to push her away from him but Regina quickly plunged her hand into his chest. It was a pain, unlike any pain he had ever experienced, like white-hot fire spreading out from his heart. She pulled and Killian nearly passed out when he saw his heart, glowing red, in her hands. 

“Such fun will have to come later after you complete your mission,” she gently ran her fingers over Killian’s heart before squeezing it in her hand. Killian sank to his knees, pain spreading through his body. It felt like hot lead was being poured into him and he would have given anything for the pain to stop, for him to black out, to die. Regina stopped squeezing and Killian panted as the pain subsided, Regina knelt down and roughly grabbed his chin forcing him to look into her face. “That was just a taste of what I can do to you if you fail.” 

“I won’t do your bidding witch,” Killian grunted out as he struggled to his feet.

Regina sniggered before bringing his heart to her lips, “Kiss me.”

Killian’s body acted without his control, something that terrified him more than the pain had his lips crushed against Regina’s and he could feel bile rise in his throat but he was powerless to pull himself away. His hand shook as he tried with everything he had to pull away but Regina’s hand gripped his chin, holding him in place with her talon-like nails digging into his skin. He wished she would squeeze his heart again, wished that he could writhe in pain at her feet rather than be forced to keep pressing his lips to hers. 

Regina pushed him off her, and Killian could still feel a waxy coating of her lipstick on his lips. He retched, swallowing down his sick before giving her the satisfaction of seeing him weak. A knife clanged to the floor next to him, and he looked up at Regina still holding his heart with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Pick it up,” she said and before he could stop himself, Killian’s hand closed around the handle of the knife. His eyes burned with hatred and disgust as he got to his feet, the hand holding the knife shaking slightly. “You are going to walk back down to the dungeons and right up to you little savior. The poor naive thing will be so relieved to see you that she won’t for a second think before rushing into your arms in what will be a sickeningly sweet reunion. But you will take this knife and you will cut out her heart before he even knows what’s happening and you will bring it back here to me where I will complete my potion so that I can remain Queen for eternity while everyone Snow White loves dies all around her,” she threw her head back and cackled. 

“You’re mad,” Killian spat.

“I may be mad, but you are also powerless, now run along we can’t keep your beloved waiting,” she sent him off with a wave of her hand. Killian’s feet turned him around taking him back in the direction of the dungeons. He tried to stop the moment he left her, tried to drag his feet so that he could give himself some precious time to think of a way around this, but every time he slowed his pace burning pain radiated from his chest, forcing him to go faster. Down the stairs and through the doors Killian walked, his hand gripping the knife tighter and tighter until his knuckles turned white around the handle. 

Before he knew it, he was opening a heavy metal door leading down a deserted hall of cells. His body took him to the one at the very end of the hall and using the keys Regina had shoved into his pocket he opened the door to see Emma sitting against the back wall, her face lighting up when she saw him. 

“Killian! How did you get out?” Emma said getting to her feet.

“I was able to disarm a guard before they could lock me in,” the words fell out of Killian’s mouth; he realized in horror that Regina was  _ speaking  _ for him, he couldn’t even give Emma a warning. He tried to signal to Emma not to come near him, that this was a trap but as Regina predicted she threw her arms around him.

“Come on, we can still look for my parents and get everyone out,” she went to pull back from him but Killian’s arms tightened around her.

“Wait, just let me hold you I almost lost you,” Killian said, his skin crawled as the words came out of his mouth. He tried to tell Emma with his eyes to get away from him but she smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest, her arms still tight around him.

“I almost lost you too,” she whispered, her voice a little thick and Killian could tell there were tears brimming in her eyes. “I don’t know how I could go on with this if I didn’t have you here with me.”

“You’re never going to lose me,” Killian said as his arm raised. He looked at the knife glinting off the light of the torches all around him. He put every ounce of will into keeping his hand frozen in midair. His arm began to shake as almost every fiber of his being told him to bring the knife down hard into Emma’s back, but a smaller stronger part of him kept his arm steady.

“Killian?” Emma asked, pulling her head back as she felt his whole body begin to shake. Her eyes traveled up his arm and to the knife quivering above her back. Pain burst in his chest, screaming at him to plunge it into her but a surge of strength radiated out of him.

“No!” he yelled as he dropped the knife. Before it even reached the floor, the pain in his chest reached a fever pitch. He dropped to his knees, struggling to breathe, he was sure this was it, these were his last moments.

_ “Killian!”  _ Emma cradled his head as he writhed in pain. “No no, please stay with me,” tears tracked down her face as she looked from his face, to where he was clutching his chest, to the knife he had been holding. Her hand rested over where his heart should be, he could tell she had figured out what had happened. 

“Emma,” he breathed out, sure that he was only going to have so many words left. “I-”

“No, you’re not going to die,” Emma said, holding his face in her hands.

“Oh don’t be so sure of that dear,” Regina suddenly appeared in a cloud of red smoke, squeezing Killian’s heart. The pain reached a new level, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t think there was only pain. His vision began to go black and fuzzy around the edges, he kept his focus on Emma a small comfort that his last sight would be her and nothing but her.

* * *

 

“You  _ bitch! _ ” Emma yelled, throwing her hands forward. A burst of white light emanated from her fingertips, hitting Regina square in the chest. The queen was knocked off her feet into the wall behind her, dropping Killian’s heart to the stone floor. Killian gasped as his heart hit the floor, blinking back into consciousness.

Emma ran forward to grab it but Regina blasted her back with a force of red light. “It won’t be that easy,” Regina snarled before blasting a fireball at Emma. Emma instinctively threw up her hands in front of her, a wall of bright light shielding her from Regina’s fire. It dissolved around her, Emma already running around the tight hallway to get a better shot at Regina. Her sword and other weapons had been taken from her; this new magic was all she had to defend herself. She blasted more white light at Regina but before the light could reach her, Regina dematerialized and reappeared behind Emma.

“Playtime is over,” Regina taunted as she picked up Killian’s heart off the floor. 

“Stop!” Emma screamed as Regina went to squeeze Killian’s heart once more. “Be better than this, be better than your mother Regina!”

“My mother was a monster, I am  _ nothing  _ like her,” Regina said through gritted teeth.

“Then prove it,” Emma pleaded. “Prove that you’re not like your mother and stop this. Let it go, let go of all that pain and rage that has filled you up for so long.”

Regina’s grip slacked for a fraction of a second, Emam saw her eyes break for just a moment before all the anger came rushing back into them. “I can’t, I won’t!” Regina squeezed. Killian trashed on the ground, a silent scream etched on his face as his eyes rolled back.

“No!” Emma yelled and put all her force into blasting Regina back. Regina was blasted back into the wall again, thumping to the ground heavily and not getting back up. Emma grabbed Killian’s heart gently off the floor. She knelt down next to him, her hand cupping his pale and sweaty face. He breathed evenly now that his heart was in her hands, she waited until his eyes fluttered open.

“Emma-” he struggled to get up, to explain what had happened but Emma pressed slightly on his shoulder shushing him.

“Just lie back, I’ve never done this before,” she said.

“I have faith in you, just be gent-” he grunted as she shoved his heart back into his chest. 

“I’m sorry I thought it would be better if I did it quick-” Emma said before Killian leaned up and interrupted her by kissing her. His hand buried itself in her hair, anchoring himself to her and Emma knew that her Killian was back.

“Well isn’t this a nauseating sight,” Regina said as she came to.

“Regina please,” Emma started but Regina screamed and fired several fireballs at her. Emma ducked but the hay inside the cell had caught ablaze, slowly filling the dungeon with smoke. Regina was undisturbed, firing more bursts of red light and fireballs at Emma. Emma tried to keep up, matching her hit for hit but the smoke stung her eyes and she struggled to breathe as smoke filled her lungs.

“Killian just go!” she screamed.

“Not a chance,” he said, grabbing a torch off the wall and brandishing it at Regina. Regina turned and began firing at him too, Killian danced around the small hallway, bounding just out of reach of Regina’s fireball’s drawing her fire. Emma saw the size of the fireball she was preparing to blast at Killian. Emma tried blasting another ball of light but it was nothing in comparison to the size of Regina’s merely bouncing off the wall and missing the target. In a panic, Emma plunged her hands in her pockets looking for something, anything, that could help when her fingers brushed against the small circular box. 

She pulled it out, remembering the Apprentice’s words. She waved her hand over the box and in a puff of smoke, a pointed hat patterned with stars appeared. 

“Hey, Regina!” Emma pointed the opening of it at Regina and, still unsure of what she was doing, focused all her energy into drawing Regina’s magic. A burst of bright purple light engulfed Regina, lifting her up off the ground, Emma’s eyes widened as a red light began to flow out of Regina’s fingertips and mouth, swirling down into the hat. Emma struggled to hold it steady as it began vibrating as Regina’s magic reached down into the tip as the light from the hat turned a sudden vibrate gold as the last of her magic exited Regina’s body. Emma squinted into the light and saw Regina gently float down to the floor as the light began to retreat back into the hat. Regina groaned as she tried to push herself up, she looked up at Killian and brought up her hand to throw another fireball but none came.

Her breathing became harsh and ragged as she rounded on Emma, her hands punching into the air but nothing came out. Tears streaked down Regina’s face as she hyperventilated still flailing her arms trying to conjure the smallest spark but none coming. Emma got to her feet as Killian ran over to her.

“Are you okay?” She asked him as he put his arms around her.

“Yeah, you?” he asked, pulling her tight to him as if he was afraid to let her go. Emma nodded into him, her hands shaking still holding the hat.

“What did you do? What happened?” Killian asked looking back at Regina who now sat crying loudly looking at her hands.

“I took her magic,” Emma whispered.

“You little bitch, I will make you wish you never found that hat, I will make you wish you had never been born!” Regina screamed at them, her face now lined with her smudged black makeup; Emma felt a deep pity for her.

“Regina, it’s over,” she said.

“No, not while I’m still alive will this ever be over. You will see, one day I  _ will find a way!” _ Regina sobbed. Emma handed the hat to Killian before walking over to Regina, kneeling down to her level. 

“Where are my parents?” Emma asked. Regina growled and tried to swing at her but Emma dodged it easily. “Where are they?”

“Fuck you,” Regina answered.

“Emma,” Killian said, “Maybe it’s best if we just look ourselves.” Emma turned back to Regina, her face burning with hatred as she stared up at Emma. Emma silently stood up and walked back to Killian, sliding her hand into his. They walked out of the hallway of cells, closing the heavy door behind them, Emma magicing the lock shut. She tried to ignore Regina’s screams as they walked away, searching for her parents. They searched through most of the cells, finding Merida, Roland, and Elsa with ease.

“So what happened? We could hear some things but-” Merida began to ask.

“Regina’s taken care of,” Emma said, still hearing Regina’s sobs echoing in her head. Everyone nodded, falling into line behind Emma and Killian as they trekked deeper into the dungeons. 

Finally, they reached the deepest and darkest cells, their torches almost burnt out but Emma saw movement through the darkness. “Mom? Dad?” she called out.

“Emma?” their voices both full of shock as they raced to the bars of their cells to see if their daughter was truly there.

Emma ran as fast as her feet could carry her, magically opening their cells without a second thought. Her parents raced out of them and enveloped Emma in a hug. Emma buried her face into her mother’s shoulder, sobbing with relief as she allowed herself to be held by her parents. She felt her father’s comforting hand hold the back of her head like he had for as long as she could remember and she felt like she was home finally. 

“Oh Emma we are so proud of you,” Snow said, her voice thick with tears.

“We knew you could do it, sweetheart,” David pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I see you had some help along the way.”

“Yes,” Emma sniffled pulling her parents by the hands over to her friends. “You know Elsa and Merida of course.”

“Of course, we couldn’t be more honored that you both are here,” Snow bowed her head to both of them.

“It was our pleasure really,” Merida smiled and both of them bowed their heads back.

“This is Roland, he and his father let me stay with them in their camp while I sorted out a plan,” Emma gestured to him.

“Your Majesties,” Roland said, sticking out his handshake. David chuckled at his casualness but shook his hand nonetheless.

“And this is Killian,” Emma said stroking his arm. “He’s- he’s been- we’ve been through a lot together,” she stuttered, color rising on her cheeks.

“Killian, nice to meet you,” Snow regarded him with a raised eyebrow, her eyes flicking to Emma knowingly. 

“I’m honored,” Killian bowed to both Snow and David. 

“We couldn’t thank you all enough for being here and helping Emma save us, we are truly all in your debt,” David said. “But let’s get out of here first, I think the Summer Palace will be a more ideal place to go over those details don’t you?” 

Everyone chuckled and started up the twisting passageway up and out of the dungeons, Emma hung back to walk with her parents.

“Um so Regina is still locked up,” Emma said hesitantly. “I took her magic, using this,” Emma pulled out the hat box.

“Wait you-” Snow said.

“I was able to control my magic,” Emma smiled. “But I don’t know what to do with Regina, I kind of left her locked in a hallway.”

“Well we’ll take her with us,” Snow said. Emma and David looked at her with raised eyebrows. “We left her here once before and that clearly didn’t turn out ideally. Perhaps my mercy on her went too far; at least if she comes with us, we can keep some surveillance on her, try to rehabilitate her now that we don’t have to worry about fireballs being hurled at us.”

“You think we can make her good?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know, but we can try,” Snow said and Emma was struck by her mother’s endless compassion. She led them to where she had left Regina, opening the door slowly to see Regina silently staring at the side of the wall. Regina didn’t say anything when she saw Snow and David walking towards her, nor did she say anything as Emma conjured some rope to tie her hands with. She got silently to her feet and Roland and Merida volunteered to monitor her as they went back to camp. They rode back down the mountain; Regina on Roland’s horse, Merida and Elsa rode together, leaving Snow and David to take Merida’s horse while Emma climbed onto Killian’s. She tried to avoid her mother’s knowing glances and held tight to Killian as their horse made his way down the mountain. 

The battlefield was left smoking and ruined, men slowly walking back towards the woods, others helping the wounded and still others gathering the dead onto a large horse-drawn cart. Emma swallowed thickly, she wondered how many men had to die, how many sons and brothers and fathers lost their lives so that she could reunite with her own family. 

“Hey,” Killian turned and whispered to her. “This isn’t your fault; they knew the risks.”

“Doesn’t make it easier,” Emma whispered, leaning her head against Killian’s back and blocking out the sights around her. 

Back at camp, a roaring bonfire was arranged along with a feast. Venison, carrots, trout, apples, rabbit, bread, and wine were freely passed around as everyone wound down after the long past two days. Emma sat between her parents but she couldn’t keep her eyes from finding Killian sitting across the fire with Roland and Robin.  

“Your Majesties,” Captain Abarca knelt before Emma and her parents. “I felt I should report to you on how the pitched battle went while the rescue was going on.”

“What’s the report?” Emma nodded for him to go on.

“Of the 1000 men King Thomas promised to Princess Emma, we have 456 injured and 103 dead. We have also captured a number of the Queen's Black Knights along with several soldiers belonging to the Southern Isle and Camelot armies, what do you wish to do with them?”

“We’ll bring the Camelot soldiers back to our palace, put them on trial there and follow out sentencing once we’re through there,” Emma said. “Elsa will take the Southern Isle soldiers along with all 13 princes back to Arendelle where she’ll deal with them as she wishes. Princess Melody of Glowerhaven will assist her in transporting them.” She saw her parents nod their approval out of the corner of her eye. “As for your dead, bring them back home, they deserve to be laid to rest near their families rather than out here next to the battlefield they died on.”

“Aye, your highness,” Captain Arbarca nodded and stood up, walking back to sit with his other officers.

“Emma, I have to say that I was wrong all that time ago,” David sighed. “You have a much better mind for strategy and restraint than I gave you credit for and I’m sorry.”

“No, you were right,” Emma nodded. “Back before all of this I was reckless and wasn’t thinking big picture. And I couldn’t have done all this by myself, Killian helped a lot.”

“And this Killian,” her mother smirked. “You two seem rather… close.”

Emma felt her face flush. “We uh we just got really close, I mean he’s been- we’ve been through a lot together and-” Emma stuttered. 

Her mother patted her hand and smiled. “I’m sure he’s a fantastic boy. Perhaps we could host him at the palace once we all get back?”

“Really?”

“Yeah really, Snow?” David asked, his brows knitted together in confusion. 

“Well I think it is the  _ least  _ we could do since the boy helped to save us, David,” Snow tilted her head towards her husband, silently daring him to say something.

“You’re right dear, absolutely right,” David said quickly.

“Can I go tell him?” Emma asked, nearly bounding up to her feet.

“Of course dear,” Snows smiled and waved Emma off. Emma raced around the campfire and plopped herself down next to Killian.

“I have good news for you,” she smiled, sneakily entwining her fingers with his.

“Oh?” 

“My parents have offered to host you at the palace when we get back,” she smiled widely at him.

“Really?” Killian looked across the fire to her parents.

“Yes, and this will be the perfect opportunity to ask about Liam, it might take a bit for them to come up with the information but you’ll know.”

“Emma,” Killian sighed. “What are they going to tell me that I don’t already know?”

“Hey,” Emma squeezed his hand. “I know you, and I know that deep down there’s a piece of you dying to know for sure what happened.”

“Just let me ask them, lass?” 

“Of course, it’s your business. I just wanted to make sure you got the answers you deserve.”

“Aye love, thank you,” he gently pressed his lips to her temple. “For everything today.”

Emma rested her head against his shoulder, finally exhaling the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding ever since she set foot on his ship. Her parents were safe, Regina defeated, Killian alive and next to her; a weight lifted off her shoulders.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have had a wonderful holiday season! This is the last full chapter of M + F and I just want to say from the bottom of my heart thank you all for all the kudos and the reviews, they mean the absolute world to me that you all have stuck around and reviewed each and every chapter.
> 
> Huge thank yous to @justanotherwannabeclassic for betaing and to @princesse-swan for each and every piece of art she made for this fic. 
> 
> Next week I'll be posting the epilogue and then Magnificent and Furious will be fully complete!

The journey home took nearly a week, little by little everyone separating and going off on their own ways. Elsa and her smiths left camp two days after the battle in order to get home to her sister as soon as she could. Melody met them at port, two ships ready to transport the prisoners back to Arendelle. Melody smiled knowingly when she saw Killian’s arm slung around Emma’s shoulders, Emma smiled and blushed.

“I’m really glad you’re all okay,” Melody said, rushing to hug everyone she recognized. “I wish I could have been more helpful.”

“You’ve been more help than you can even realize,” Killian assured her. 

“I’m sure I realize a little bit,” Melody smirked at him, her eyes flicking between him and Emma. 

“All prisoners are loaded and secured your Highnesses,” a sailor came up and told them.

“Thank you, we’ll be ready in a moment,” Melody told him. She threw her arms around Emma and Elsa one last time. “I’ll be seeing you all soon, and under much happier terms I hope.”

“Of course,” Emma chuckled. “I’ll write you.”

“You’d better,” Melody winked and boarded her vessel.

Emma pulled Elsa into a tight hug as they said goodbye. “I can’t thank you enough,” she whispered in her friend’s ear. “And you’re going to be fine. Whatever you decide to do with them, I support you fully.”

“Thank you so much,” Elsa let go, her eyes misty with tears. “I’ll see you soon.”

Emma smiled through her own tears. “Give Anna a hug for me.”

Next Merida and Alexandra’s men journeyed north with their forces. “Now try to keep out of trouble for a while, lassie?” she said from her seat on Angus.

“I’ll try but no promises,” Emma smiled up at her friend.

“Ah well, better than I could hope for, just call me for the next round. You know I’ll always have your back,” Merida smiled warmly at Emma before reigning her horse around.

“Captain Arbarca, give Alexandra my thanks for me?” she called to the grizzled captain.

“Of course Your Highness, best of luck to you all,” he said, as stately and composed as ever.

Roland, Robin, and the other Merrymen traveled with them until they reached the forest surrounding their castle. “Well I believe this is our stop,” Robin said. “I wrote Marian ahead and she was able to find a nice spot to set up camp near here.”

“Robin, we really cannot begin to thank you,” Snow said.

“T’was the least we could do, you’re one of the few good rulers we have,” Robin nodded to her and David. “We’ll talk later about the state of my people?”

“Absolutely,” David said.

“Emma?” Roland said, tugging slightly on her elbow. “I never really took the time to thank you for well what you did for me.” He rubbed his shoulder nervously.

“I’d do it again if I had to, but I’d really prefer if I didn’t you know?” Emma smiled at him.

“Yeah, I’d prefer it that way too,” he laughed. “See you soon.”

“See you,” Emma smiled as he and the other Merrymen disappeared into the forest.

It was another day’s hike until they returned to the castle. Together Emma and her parents pushed open the heavy castle doors, taking in the quiet emptiness and the dust that swirled in the stale air.

“Well, it’ll take some work, but we’ll get this castle back to normal before we know it,” Snow wiped the dust from her hands and set them on her hips.

It took some time but with the help of the dwarves, the dust cleared, cobwebs were swept away, sunlight poured in through freshly cleaned windows, the castle soon busy with the hustle and bustle of getting things back to normal. Regina along with her Black Knights and the Camelot soldiers were whisked down to the dungeons, everyone tried to forget that they were down there.

“This place looks marvelous,” Killian said when he found her one day in the library. 

“Wait until you see it finished,” Emma said, furiously dusting a desk with an old rag. “This used to be my favorite room in the castle. I’d come here in the afternoon when it was just bathed in light from those windows,” she pointed to the south facing stained glass windows. “It’d turn the pages all different colors, I remember reading until the pages had turned from red to blue to green as the sun went down.”

“That sounds wonderful love,” Killian quickly looked around before kissing her lightly. While her parents still haven’t asked what Killian was to her; Emma tried to keep things between them quiet. Once they had rescued her parents, she slept in their tent with them while Killian bunked with Roland. She only kissed him when she was sure her parents weren’t looking, she kept a respectable distance from him whenever they walked together. But here in the library, which no one around, she could take some liberties. Emma smoothed her hands over Killian’s shoulders, feeling the fine velvet of his borrowed doublet. Once they reached the castle, Snow had shown Killian personally to his rooms and the closet already full of fine clothes for him. Killian had carefully run his hand over nearly everything, his eyes wide and full of wonder. He had mainly stuck to the more simple items, sturdy canvas breeches and linen shirts like he usually wore.

“You’re dressed nice today,” she said, running her hands down his chest.

“I have a very important meeting today, I want to look my best,” Killian smiled. 

“What’s this very important meeting about?” Emma smirked.

“They’re here,” was all Killian had to say. Emma had been waiting with bated breath for the safe return of her brother and sister. Thank the gods they had both been safe and sound where they were.

Emma ran down to the entrance hall, Killian quick on her heels, they both got there just in time to see the doors open. Emma took the last couple of stairs two at a time to make it down to her siblings. Charlotte launched herself at Emma, squealing as Emma lifted her up.

“Emmy, I missed you!” Charlotte giggled as Emma set her on her hip.

“I missed you too,” Emma peppered her little sister with kisses.

“Did you forget about me?” Leo asked, a sarcastic smirk on his face.

“Of course not,” Emma smiled as she pulled her brother into her side, the three of them linked together in a hug. David and Snow burst in, enveloping their children in a family hug. Emma looked up and saw Killian watching them sheepishly. “I want you guys to meet someone,” she said, pulling back from the hug and walking over to Killian. “Charlotte, Leo, this is Killian. He helped me rescue Mom and Dad.”

“Hello,” Killian blushed and waved, slightly embarrassed at the attention.

“Emmy,” Charlotte whispered loudly in Emma’s ear. “He’s very handsome.”

Emma and Killian both burst out laughing at the little girl’s statement. “Yes, Charlotte he is,” Emma smiled at him.

“Are you going to marry her?” Charlotte asked Killian. Emma had expected Killian to balk, to laugh nervously and change the subject but instead, he looked at Emma and smiled shyly, scratching behind his ear.

“One day, if she’ll have me,” he said.

A door slammed shut above them, everyone looked up and saw Snow and Charming hurrying down the stairs to greet their two youngest children. 

“Oh you’re home,” Snow threw her arms around Leo’s shoulders, her eyes shining with tears. “How was the trip, are you hungry?” 

“I think someone probably wants some hot chocolate at least,” David chuckled as he lifted Charlotte from Emma’s arms. “What do you say little one?” he smiled widely at his youngest, balancing her on his hip.

“Yes please!” Charlotte burrowed herself into David’s side. “With extra cream on top too please?”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Snow smiled and placed a kiss on Charlotte’s forehead. “Shall we go to the kitchens then? You can tell me all about Andalasia and Agrabah and your adventures?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Emma piped up, hurrying to lead her family down towards the kitchen.

“What about Killian?” Leo asked.

“Oh I’ll be fine, you go on, catch up,” Killian said with a wave of his hand.

“Nonsense, you are welcome to join us,” Snow assured him. “Granny makes a wonderful cup of hot chocolate.”

“Thank you, your Majesty, but really I have some matters to take care of” Killian smiled, turning and walking back up the staircase. Emma could sense a sadness that had fallen over him, he was distant and withdrawn and she could understand exactly where he was coming from. Her parents were able to find 4 survivors of the shipwreck that had started Killian and Emma’s journey together, but Liam had not been one of them. She longed to reach for his hand, to squeeze it and reassure him that she was there, he could tell her anything, but instead, she kept her hands around her mug. 

Emma heard a light knock on her door, she looked up from the book she had been reading not realizing how late it was. The candles on her desk had burned low and it was pitch black outside. She went to her door and found Killian there. 

“Evening love,” he smiled.

“It’s a bit past evening, it’s the middle of the night,” Emma said opening the door for him. 

He came in, looking around her room. “I couldn’t sleep, it’s just so quiet and,” he confessed. “I just...I was so used to sleeping with you that-”

“You can’t nod off?” Emma finished. “I can’t sleep either,” she gestured to the stack of books on her side table.

“I know that we shouldn’t… you know. But maybe I could,” he patted the bed, his cheeks a brilliant shade of pink.

“You want to sleep here?” she asked; Killian nodded. “Okay, but just sleep, right? I don’t want to risk us being overheard by someone passing by.”

“Whatever you wish, love,” Killian smiled at her. They both crawled under the covers, Emma curled into his side with his arm around her protectively, the same way they’d been sleeping since they started sharing a tent in Robin Hood’s camp. 

“Why is your bed so much more comfortable than mine?” Killian whispered.

“Just a perk of being a princess I guess,” Emma sniggered against his chest. She felt his fingers dig into her ribs as Killian tickled her. Emma squealed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but Killian held on tight.

“I’m not letting you get away, love,” he chuckled pressing a kiss to her temple. Emma smiled and placed her hand on his stubbled cheek, running her thumb over his skin. She thought back to that moment in Regina’s dungeons when she had nearly lost him. Killian’s hand rested itself over her’s, noting her silence. “Everything okay love?”

“I almost lost you,” Emma said, her voice catching in her throat.

“Aye, but you didn’t,” Killian kissed her knuckles. “You made sure of that.”

“Killian I...” Emma’s eyes clouded with tears. “I don’t know what I would have done to her if she had-”

“Hey, I’m right here love and Regina is far, far down there,” he pointed to the floor in the direction of the dungeons. “Whatever you might have done, you would have made the right choice. And wherever I might have ended up had you not saved me, I would have been so proud of you no matter what.” He gently wiped the two tears that were rolling down her face. “But I can’t thank you enough for saving my life.”

“I’d do it again if I had to,” Emma whispered.

“Well love, lucky for you I’m a survivor,” he smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. His hand gently caressed her cheek, his thumb sliding down her chin to her neck. Emma shivered, feeling as if energy was trailing all throughout her body. Her hands found his body, rolling him on top of her.  

“I think I changed my mind about just sleeping,” she whispered into his ear. 

“You’re sure?” Killian asked, pushing himself up on his elbows, looking into her eyes.

“I’m sure, let’s just try to be quiet,” Emma threading her fingers through his hair and pulled him down against her, kissing him deeply.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he chuckled as he peppered light kisses down her neck. 

Come sunrise, Emma sat up in bed, trailing her fingers through a still sleeping Killian’s hair. It had been the first night since they rescued her parents that her sleep had been uninterrupted by nightmares. He muttered something she couldn’t understand into her pillow, hugging it tighter; she chuckled lightly before leaning down and brushing her lips against his ear.

“It’s time to wake up,” she whispered.

“No, sun’s still rising, plenty of time,” he mumbled still half asleep.

“Killian come on unless you want my lady’s maids to find you in my bed,” Emma shook his shoulder, hoping to bring him into waking.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” he lifted his head off the pillow and smirked at her.

“Someone could tell my father and for now I’d really prefer to have him not know about what we get up too when we both can’t sleep,” Emma quirked her eyebrow at him.

“Good point love,” he rolled himself out of bed, stretching his hands up high above his head, Emma gave herself a moment to appreciate the view. “See something you like?” he said looking over his shoulder at her.

“A lot of things, but you’re still going to have to get dressed, unfortunately,” she held out his shirt to him. 

He pouted as he pulled on his pants and avoided eye contact when he grabbed his shirt out of her grasp. Emma was taken aback by his sudden shift in mood, silently crossing the room to her wardrobe and stuffing her arms through the sleeves of a robe.

“Are you embarrassed of me?” Killian asked.

“What? No, never,” Emma said, walking over to him.

“It’s just that ever since we started the journey back here, you seem to be keeping me at an arm’s length, especially in front of your parents. I mean a part of me knew we couldn’t be as open about us as before but, I just don’t know it feels like you’re avoiding me when we’re in front of your parents.”

Emma looked down at her feet, he was right. She had been keeping him at an arm’s length and that wasn’t fair to him at all. “I’m sorry that I made you feel that way, I just- it’s different bringing you here. I don’t regret it for a moment but a part of me knew that once we were here me and you wouldn’t be just well me and you anymore. It would be you and me and my kingdom and court and everybody would be involved in one way or another. This love wouldn’t just be ours anymore,” she took his hands in hers, squeezing tight. “But I should have talked to you about how I was feeling instead of shutting you out. I’m really sorry Killian.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “It’s all right, love,” he whispered into her hair. “I understand that you’re under a lot of pressure, but Emma I’m ready to share that with you. I want to be a part of your life, by your side, loving you openly and honestly.”

“I want that too,” Emma whispered. “So I need you to be honest with me, you seemed a little upset yesterday after Leo and Charlotte came home. Are you okay?”

“I thought I would be, really I did, but seeing your whole family reunited a part of me wished that Liam would come striding in after them,” Killian looked down at the floor. “I didn’t want to dampen your happy day with my feelings.“

“Oh Killian,” Emma said before wrapping her arms around him. “I am so sorry.” She could feel him crying softly on her shoulder. “I know he meant the absolute world to you. But you are not alone in this, you have me to lean on whenever you need me. You are not a burden, how you are feeling matters, you don’t have to keep it all bottled up inside.”  
“I love you,” Killian said through teary eyes, capturing her lips with his.

“I love you too,” Emma breathed as they broke apart. “I want you to be a part of my family. My family is yours if you want them.”

“I would love nothing more,” he smiled softly before kissing her again. “Perhaps it’s about time I talk to your father about courting you.”

Emma laughed before giving him one last kiss before shuffling him out of her room and when they met again at breakfast Emma tried to keep her smile dainty and ladylike as Killian spoke to her father in hushed tones. She beamed when David smiled and clapped Killian on the shoulder.

* * *

 

Emma knew her parents were trying to keep her out of the dungeons and far away from Regina. One too many times they had “spontaneously stumbled upon” Emma as she walked down towards the dungeons with requests of hot chocolate in the kitchens or sparring on the grounds or horseback riding through the forest. She knew why they were going out of their way to keep her away from Regina, but it didn’t stop her from needing answers that only Regina had. She kept looking for any opportunity, any chance, to break away and just talk to the imprisoned queen.  

“I think we should have a ball,” Snow announced one day at breakfast. “We’re all together again and we need a way to formally thank our allies and I think it’s a good way to signal that things are back to normal around here.”

“Can I come?” Charlotte asked, her little voice full of excitement.

“Sweetie I just don’t-” Snow leaned down to Charlotte’s level but Emma saw her shot, a long shot but a shot nonetheless, and spoke up.

“I think Charlotte can come for at least a little while, I can take her up to bed when it’s time,” she offered. 

“Oh, Emma you wouldn’t have to, you shouldn’t miss out on the fun,” Snow said.

“It’s all right and we all know Charlotte isn’t going to go quietly with anyone else,” Emma smiled innocently at her mother, hoping she wouldn’t hear the gears shifting in her head as she formulated a plan. 

Snow looked from her eldest to her youngest and sighed. “All right, I suppose you can come little one,” she tickled Charlotte under her arms as the little girl squealed with excitement. Emma looked up to see Killian looking at her, eyebrow raised in that dangerous way of his. She kept her eyes down for the rest of breakfast but couldn’t shake him once they were separated for the rest of the day.

“You’re planning on sneaking out to see Regina,” was all he had to say.

“What and you’re going to try to stop me?” Emma replied stonily.

“On the contrary, I want to help,” he smiled wickedly. 

“What?”

“Emma, you haven’t had a chance to speak to Regina since we left her castle; I know you have got to have questions for her regarding what the Apprentice told you, what I don’t know is how I can help?”

“By coming with me, I have a feeling I’ll need someone with me after,” she ran her hand through her hair, anxiety settling on her chest.

“Whatever you need love, I’ll be there,” Killian’s smile softened. “So long as you save me a dance before we sneak off.”

“I think I can manage that,” Emma smiled.

Months of planning seemed to fly by, Emma tried to be attentive in meetings about table settings and menu planning, the only thing that could hold her attention was her gown. A full ball gown made of the softest silk and a vibrant shade of red. She couldn’t help but twirl in front of the looking glass during her final fitting, much to the delight of her mother. 

“Oh, honey, you look beautiful,” she tried to discreetly wide a tear from the corner of her eye. “I think your friend Killian will love it.” Emma felt her cheeks warm as she smoothed the front of her gown. “Emma I wanted to ask you something.”

“Is it about Killian?”

“No, not that I don’t have questions but I’ll let you tell me about courting in your own time,” Snow smiled. “I think that you should open the ball with a few words.”

“But you usually do that.” Emma blanched.

“And we wouldn’t be able to have this ball or even be a family if you hadn’t succeeded,” Snow took her daughter’s hand. “You can do this, Emma, and you have me and your father here to help you.”

“What would I even say?”

“Whatever you want,” Snow smiled reassuringly. “Honey, it’s a suggestion, but I think that the people and our allies need to hear from  _ you _ about these past few months. You just had a major victory, it’s okay to talk about it at a ball celebrating that.”

Emma thought, her mother had a point the people  _ did  _ deserve to hear from her personally, she was to be their future sovereign she should be able to address her people in at least this celebratory occasion. But giving the speech could possibly cut down on her time to question Regina. “Okay,” Emma nodded apprehensively. “I’ll make the speech but is it okay if it’s on the shorter side?”

“Of course,” Snow White beamed. “So long as you feel you are speaking from the heart then however long or short it is won’t matter.”

Finally, the night of the ball came, the menu finalized, the flowers abundant, the musicians tuning their instruments, and the candles in the great chandelier were lit casting a warm glow over everyone in attendance. Emma stood in the receiving line with the rest of her family, greeting everyone in attendance, trying to keep an excitable Charlotte relatively calm.

“This is taking so long, when are we gonna dance?” Charlotte’s voice was on the very edge of whining.

“Just be patient,” Leo whispered very impatiently.

“You should follow your own advice,” Emma said out of the corner of her mouth, though she couldn’t help but agree with them. Greeting a nearly endless string of nobles and royals had always been her most loathed part of the many balls her parents hosted. 

“Oh like you’re not dying to rush into the ballroom so that you can dance with your ‘dashing sailor’” Leo rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Nice comeback,” Leo chuckled and hissed when Emma pinched his arm. Emma looked up to see her mother’s narrowed eyes over the head of a foreign dignitary’s balding head. All three children settled down almost instantly. Emma tried not to fidget her way through the rest of the line when finally the last few stragglers had been escorted into the ballroom. Emma’s body buzzed with anticipation, with shaky steps she walked with her family into the grand ballroom. They stood together in the center of the dance floor, surrounded by family, friends, and allies, Emma took a shaky breath and stepped forward, clearing her throat for the already quiet room. 

“I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight, it’s been quite the time since we’ve had one of these,” she chuckled nervously, thankfully she was met with polite laughter from the crowd. “We probably wouldn’t be here, together and safe, if it wasn’t for the help and aid provided to me and my family. To Arendelle, Dunbroch, Glowerhaven, and  Aquitaine I would like to extend my gratitude for helping me in the battle against Regina and to Andalasia and Agrabah for fostering my brother and sister and keeping them safe during these dangerous times.” Her eyes found Killian’s in the crowd, he smiled widely at her and she felt her back straighten, she held her head higher, her shoulders back. “Now I also couldn’t have succeeded in rescuing my parents without the help of some unfamiliar faces here in court, namely Robin Hood and his Merrymen who so kindly provided me with shelter as well as Killian Jones, who has been by my side through this entire journey to rescue my parents. I think it is also important to remember those who have given the ultimate sacrifice in this war, namely Sir August, or as many others knew him, Pinocchio. He and so many others fought valiantly to protect me and the kingdom from Regina’s rule. We plan on commemorating their service with a monument that will be placed on castle grounds at a later date. Allies such as this may be unusual here at court but as my parents proved so many years before, help can come from any number of unlikely places be it from fairies, dwarves, bandits, and sailors, everyone has a unique perspective to bring to the table. In times like these, we must stand together in order to rid this world of evil. If we try to go it alone, our own doubts and questions can stew and fester into our own darknesses. So with tonight’s ball, we are not only using it as a way to celebrate my family’s reunion but to also usher in a new era of unity.”

Applause filled the ballroom, Emma exhaled and accepted the applause with a gracious smile. Behind her the band picked up their instruments and began to play, her father lead her mother to the center of the ballroom and began to lead the waltz. Couples filled the dance floor around them, soon turning the ballroom into a sea of color as lords turned their ladies this way and that to the beat of the music. Emma saw Killian striding confidently towards her, his eyes bright and his smile even brighter.

“You were brilliant,” he said when he reached her, his hands going to reach for her waist but stopping just short. The faintest hint of pink-tinged his cheeks as he quickly bowed before her. 

“Thank you,” Emma smiled, she knew he was trying to remember all the rules of court that she had been teaching him when he snuck into her room each night.

“May I have this dance your Highness?” he asked, neither of them missing the hint of irony in his use of her title. 

“Of course,” Emma took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the dancefloor. They fell into step with the other dancers, Emma saw Melody smiling knowingly at her over Prince Phillip’s shoulder. Emma rolled her eyes at her and laughed quietly.

“Melody is having a field day,” Emma said to Killian. 

He looked over his shoulder as he spun Emma out and smiled at the young mermaid. “Aye, she has seen us come a long way, I suppose,” he whispered into her ear as she spun back into his arms.

“She was rooting for you,” Emma confided as she walked in a half circle around him as he knelt down. “She saw something in you before I could.”

“Aye, but you did eventually,” Killian clasped her hand in his and got back to his feet facing her and stepped closer to her. “I didn’t exactly make a good first impression when we first met, I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s all right, I was naive and didn’t fully understand what I was getting myself and you into-”

“Emma, you don’t have to apologize for stopping them from whipping me, not at all,” Killian squeezed her hand tight. 

“We helped each other,” Emma said, squeezing his hand just as tight. She felt a familiar tugging on her skirts and looked down to see Charlotte looking up at her.

“I suppose you want a dance?” Emma smiled down at her sister.

“Yes,” Charlotte nodded and smiled widely up at her sister. Killian let Emma hoist her sister on her hip. 

He bowed low to Charlotte. “Thank you for letting me borrow your sister for a while,” he smiled at the young princess.

“Your welcome,” Charlotte waved at Killian as he disappeared back into the crowd. Emma twirled around still holding her sister, making her laugh loudly.

“Are you having fun?” Emma asked.

“The most fun!” Charlotte replied. “Everyone looks so pretty, Emmie. You’re pretty, Mama’s pretty, Daddy’s pretty, the room is pretty,” Charlotte twisted herself in Emma’s grip to get a better look around the room, Emma could practically feel her wanting to explore the room more, nothing excited Charlotte more than color and sparkle and beauty. Emma wouldn’t be surprised if Charlotte became a big patron of the arts of Misthaven when she grew older. Emma listened as Charlotte continued to list all the things she thought were ‘pretty’ including the music, the food, Emma’s shoes, Elsa’s necklace, Killian.  
“You think Killian is pretty?” Emma giggled.

“The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen!” Charlotte assured her. “When are you going to marry him?”

Emma blushed so hard she was sure she matched her scarlet dress. “Charlotte, not so loud,” Emma tried to shush her. 

“But why?” Charlotte asked. “You like him, you get all blushy and mushy around him like Mama and Daddy do.”

Emma tried to find a way to explain her hesitation with announcing her and Killian to court, but how does one explain to a six-year-old that she just wanted her relationship to be just hers and Killian’s, something distinctly theirs and once it is announced their love isn’t just between them it’s between everyone? Especially when she not only has to juggle being the future queen, but also the Savior? “It’s complicated little one, but trust me when I say it’ll happen soon.”

Emma’s dodging luckily seemed to please Charlotte enough to get her off the subject of Killian for the rest of the dance. 

“Emmie, I don’t wanna go to bed,” Charlotte whined as the band finished the song.

“You know the deal, it’s late and you have to go to bed,” Emma started carrying her towards the door, keeping her eyes peeled for Killian.

“But I’m not tired,” Charlotte said through a yawn.

“Sure you’re not,” Emma locked eyes with Killian. He nodded to her, knowing to follow her out of the ballroom in fifteen minutes so they could venture down to the dungeons to interrogate Regina.

“I’m not!” Charlotte insisted and somehow dragged the word ‘not’ into 3 syllables, but Emma kept walking through the ballroom doors and up the great staircase towards the nursery. 

“You’re very lucky,” Emma whispered to her sleepy sister. “I didn’t go to my first ball until I was twelve.”

“When will the next one be?” Charlotte asked, trying and failing to stifle a yawn as Emma carried her down the hall past her parents’ bedchambers. 

“I don’t know but probably sooner than you think,” Emma opened the door to the nursery. She handed Charlotte carefully to one of the royal nannies who would prepare Charlotte for bed. Her eyes lingered on the door of the wardrobe in the corner of the room, her eyes darting back to Charlotte as the nanny helped her into pajamas. What if Regina had cast the Dark Curse? Where would that wardrobe have taken her? What would have happened to all these people in her life? To her parents? Her siblings?

“Good night, Emmie,” Charlotte said as she got into her bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too little one,” Emma whispered, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep tight.” Tears welled in her eyes as she turned and walked out of the room, she didn’t want to wonder about all those ‘what-ifs’ anymore. She quickly rushed down the stairs to the entrance hall, finding Killian there waiting for her. 

“You alright love?” he asked as she neared.

“I’m fine, just thinking too much,” Emma let him encircle her with his arms, tension flowing out of her as she rested against him, collecting herself. “Come on, we don’t have a lot of time before people start to notice,” she pulled herself out of his embrace. 

“You can tell me, Emma,” Killian said as he followed her through a side door and down a flight of stairs.

“I know, and I will I promise but I just need to do this first,” Emma continued down the dark stairway, holding her skirts so she wouldn’t trip.

“Aye, you know what you’re going to say to her?” Killian asked.

“More or less,” Emma nodded, trying not to shiver as the air became cooler the deeper they went. 

“Your Highness,” the guard on duty stood straighter as she approached him. “Isn’t there a ball?”

“Yes, there is,” Emma said, producing a small bag filled with coins and holding it out to him. “And this should be enough to convince you to not tell my mother or my father that I was down here.”

The guard took the coin purse and weighed it in his hand before tucking it into his pocket. “You have my word and more importantly my silence your Highness,” he nodded. He unlocked the door that led to the cells and let Emma through. Killian remained with the guard, ensuring that he kept his word.

Emma walked quickly, breezing past cells filled with Camelot soldiers, through a door that led to a wing of the dungeons that were seemingly empty. She almost didn’t recognize Regina in the last cell, she was wrapped in a tattered cloak and her hair resembled a rat’s nest.

“I was wondering when you were going to make time to see me,” Regina sat up as Emma approached.

“I have questions for you,” Emma stood in front of Regina’s cell, her hands on her hips.

“And what makes you think I’ll answer them?” Regina asked, chuckling.

“I can help you, get you a nicer cell, better food, maybe a better blanket or two-” Regina laughed and shook her head. 

“Oh darling, I am going to be a prisoner for the rest of my days in the castle of my most mortal enemies, do you really think I care one bit about my accommodations?”

“I also have this,” Emma drew a small vial of bright green liquid out of her dress. Regina’s eyes widened as she realized what Emma was offering.

“I wouldn’t have expected Snow White’s daughter to offer me poison as a way to get me to talk,” Regina twitched an eyebrow at her. 

“One gulp and it’s over Regina, you won’t be in this cell or any cell for much longer. Plus you can see your father again,” Emma said holding the vial closer. 

Regina’s jaw tightened and her eyes sharpened. “Don’t you mention my father to me you urchin.”

“Fine,” Emma shrugged and turned to walk away. “Have fun down here Regina.” Emma walked back towards the door, her fingers had barely brushed the doorknob when-

“Wait!” Regina yelled from her cell. “Fine, you have a deal.” Emma smiled to herself as she walked back to Regina. “What do you want to know?”

“The Dark One,” Emma said. “Where is he?”

Regina cackled. “You think I know where he is? He hasn’t talked to me since I was supposed to cast his curse.”

“Did he have any other students?” Emma asked, ignoring Regina’s jabs.

“My mother a long time ago and one other,” Regina said. “Her name is Zelena, more commonly known as the Wicked Witch of Oz.”

“Why were you the one the Dark One wanted to use to cast his curse?”

“My mother loved nothing but herself and Zelena loved only the Dark One; I had someone I loved more than anything in this world,” Regina’s eyes flicked to the vial still in Emma’s hands.

“The Dark One’s powers, how powerful is he exactly?” Emma asked, bringing Regina’s focus back to her.

“He is the most powerful purveyor of Dark Magic in this world, but his curse is what gives him the power.”

“Wait, his curse?”

“The Darkness needs a host, the Dark One provides one and takes on all of that power but there’s a price.”

“As there always is,” Emma grumbled.

“The Dark One’s dagger holds his magic, control the dagger and you control the Dark One.”

“Interesting,” Emma nodded, a plan forming in her head. “Why was Camelot helping you? King Arthur doesn’t make alliances, and neither do you.”

“He wanted information,” Regina said. “The same information you seek actually, our correspondence was filled with his many questions about the Dark One. So I offered a trade, help me by lending me some soldiers, I give him all the answers I have.”

“But you don't have any answers.”

“Well, Arthur didn’t know that did he?” Regina sniggered.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Do you know anything else? About the Dark One?”

“Not much else, Camelot would actually have more answers than I do,” Regina wrung her hands, still looking at the vial. “Please, I told you everything I know.”

“Yes you did,” Emma smiled. “Thank you for your help Regina, it was most appreciated.” Emma walked towards the door.

“Hey wait! Our deal!” Regina grabbed onto the bars of her cell. “Give me that vial!”

“Oh, this?” Emma held up the vial and dropped it, the glass shattered and the liquid inside leaked onto the floor. “You wanted to live forever Regina, now you’re paying the price.”

Emma turned on her heel, ignoring Regina’s screams and curses, as she exited the dungeons.

“Everything go okay?” Killian asked as soon as she closed the dungeon door behind her. Emma nodded and thanked the guard.

“Find us a ship to Camelot,” she said as they climbed the stairs back to the castle.

“Why?”

“We are going to bring down the darkness once and for all,” Emma said, taking her hand in his. “That is if you’ll come with me.”

“Of course I will,” Killian smiled. Emma stood on tiptoe, catching his lips in hers, relishing a moment of quiet before their next journey.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it folks, the epilogue and with it the end of Magnificent and Furious. I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed and left kudos on this fic, they mean the world to me.
> 
> I would also like to thank the moderators of the Captain Swan Big Bang for hosting this fic writing event and connecting me to @princesse-swan and @justanotherwannabeclassic, without whom this fic would be nowhere near as good as it could be nor would it have all its gorgeous art!

The castle was as dark as it always was as he made his way to the central parlor, carrying the crystal ball in his hands. He had stolen the gift and curse of Future Sight long ago but he’s found in recent decades that the Sight alone can be faulty and unreliable. Everything was in place for Regina to cast the curse, to tear everyone into the Land Without Magic, and thereby bringing just enough to allow him to keep all the power and prestige he would need to find Bae.

What little of his heart clenched at the thought, he had been delayed in finding his son but soon it’ll happen. Regina might have failed him but there were other ways. There was always another lost soul to lead down the wrong path. Someone strong enough to crush the heart of the thing they love most and not disappoint him at the last moment.

He set the crystal ball on the long table and sat in front of it, willing the cloudy interior of the ball to show him what he needed. A weakness, a doubt, anything that could be pushed and prodded that would present him with another pupil strong enough to cast the curse. Zelena’s face swam up from the cloudy depths, but he waved it away in frustration. Yes, she was powerful, more powerful than Regina in fact, but she was also obsessive and possessive. A combination that more than guaranteed that it was he who Zelena loved most. Her crushing his heart in order to cast this curse would be more than just counterproductive. 

Zelena’s face morphed into that of Emma, the Savior herself. It was a tempting thought and indeed the girl was powerful. She had a ruthlessness to her that could be very easily exploited, but he would need her down the line and as a Savior rather than his student. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and leaned back in his chair. Serve him right for trying to rely on Sight and prophecy to give him the answers. He should know better than anyone that the ways of the future are ever changing, ever swaying this way and that like leaves blown helplessly through the wind.

_ What if he never found a way to not only cross realms but bring magic into an unmagic land?  _ A small part of him thought, despite all his best efforts. What would he do here? Wait for some desperate soul to stab him with that damned dagger? A face he had tried to forget drifted into his mind’s eye.  _ Belle.  _ Something akin to shame settled in his belly, the girl had only wanted to help. She thought she saw behind the darkness and in her attempt to save him had attempted a True Love’s Kiss. Rumple sighed and rose from his chair, sweeping to the other end of the room where his spinning wheel stood. It had almost worked her kiss but who were they kidding? The Darkness broken by a simple kiss? It never would have worked truly. 

He began to spin the pile of straw, weaving it into fine gold thread, all thoughts of Belle and true loves and kisses ebbing away as he focused in. It was useless anyway, Belle was long gone from this world. Just as everyone else he cared for was. At least if he found a new pupil, a new mark, to cast the curse he would have a way to find Bae. He’d have the slimmest chance of starting anew with his boy, but it was better than no chance at all. 

With a frustrated sigh and a wave of his hand, the crystal ball had returned to his palm waiting to reveal more lost and desperate souls he could use. It revealed a young man’s face, dark hair, and light blue eyes, pouring over books in a darkened room. Rumple looked closer, spotting a flamberge sword with the tip shorn off laying on a table next to the youth. Rumple dug his dagger out of his pocket, looking closely at where it was forged at the hilt. He smiled when he realized just who he was looking at. Young King Arthur, newly crowned in Camelot after miraculously pulling a sword from a stone. Clearly, not all of the sword though, as since Rumple held a portion of it in his hand. He watched as Arthur frantically flipped through the pages of the book he was reading, anxiously looking for a way to repair the sword before his people realized he’s a fraud.  _ Yes,  _ Rumple thought,  _ this is just the soul I need.  _

The crystal ball’s inner fog dissolved to show the Savior, Emma running up a dark staircase followed by a dark-haired young man.

_ “Find us a ship to Camelot,” she said as they climbed the stairs back to the castle. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “We are going to bring down the darkness once and for all,” Emma said, taking her hand in his. “That is if you’ll come with me.”  _ Her voice sounded soft and distorted through the crystal’s glass but Rumple could hear the determination in her voice nonetheless. 

“Oh we’ll see about that dearie,” Rumple muttered, a smirk on his face as he set the crystal ball down beside him. 


End file.
